Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto
by stormwolf3710
Summary: The fox decides to train naruto how to be a beast summoner. A ninja who relies on summons to help them in battle. pairings to be decided proably narutoxsakura, narutoxino, or both
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 1

Walking down the cold streets a hungry kid with blond hair and whisker marks was trying to remember the way back to that ichitaco, itchipaku, itchi-somenthing ramen stand the nice anbu with the weasel mask had taken him to the other day. But he was not that good with directions and had somehow gotten lost in the large city that was Kohana, the village hidden in the leaves. As it was getting darker the kid was starting to get scared, he had never been out this late so far from his apartment all by himself before. And the harsh looks the people were giving him was not doing anything to assuage his fears. No the people wouldn't do anything to the boy, they were to afraid of what would happen to them if they did but that did not stop them from shooting harsh looks and freighting the poor child half to death.

Turning down an alley to get away from the harsh looks, the kid noticed something, there was a soft warm light under a old oak tree that had somehow grown up in-between the houses in a little plot of grass that separated them. And sitting in-between the roots of the tree was an old man, Naruto thought he must be around a hundred by how white his hair was and how wrinkled his face was. Beside the old man there set a blanket and what looked like a lunchbox with a nice smell coming from it. Naruto being drawn by his hungry stomach started walking up to the basket until the old man seemed to notice him and looked up at Naruto which brought the young jinchuriki to a stop.

"it's ok kid" said the old man in a kind voice "you can come here I have enough food to share, In fact I was needing to talk to you anyways"

"Me?" asked Naruto as he set down on the patched quilt and started rummaging through the basket of food"

"You could at least wait till I get out the plates, did no one teach you any manners. And yes you, I need to have a talk with you or more specifically what's inside of you."

Reaching into the lunchbox the old man started to bring out plates and silverware, while Naruto was pulling out containers of food. Naruto had hardly ever seen a collection of so many different dishes and didn't know how so many dishes could fit into the small box.

Smiling at Naruto whose eyes had grown to the size of the plates the food was being served on slowly started to dish out the meal "I didn't know what you liked to eat so I thought I would just bring a little bit of everything, and what you don't eat now you can save for later. But as for what I need to talk to you about, do you know what happened six years ago on October 10th"

"Yeah" replied Naruto already digging in to his first helping of lemon chicken and fried rice "that was the day I was born"

"Yes this is true, but do you know what happened to the village that day?"

"umm yeah I think so, some kind of monster attacked the village or something" At the word monster the old man had flinched, the only time he had ever thought of the Kyuubi as a monster was when he had chewed up his favorite pair of sandals when he was just a kit.

"But do you know what happened to it?"

"Yeah the 4th hokage killed it and saved the village but he died during the battle"

Looking at his plate the food all but forgotten the old man replied "That is close but that is not what really happened. You see the 4th could not kill the fox it was to strong the best he could hope to do was seal it up inside his own child, that would be you Naruto, you are the holder of the Nine-tailed fox"

Mouth agape with a little bit of food spilling out of the open maw Naruto was surprised. No beyond surprised more like blown away, awestruck, and scared. "Me I have the fox sealed in me?" he asked looking to the old man for answers.

"Yes you are its container, its cage to keep it from getting out and attacking the people of this village and with that comes some of his chakra and healing abilities. But I need to talk to the fox because the one I know would not attack a village without good reason"

"But how can you talk to him if he is inside me?" asked Naruto

"I'm not the only one who can do it, you can talk to him to anytime you want , all you have to do is relax you mind and look for that calm center inside yourself and go towards it. I will guide you and come with you on this trip." And with that said the old man reached behind his back and pulled out a staff that had seemed to grow right out of the tree and hit Naruto over the head with it resulting in a solid 'thunk'

'ohh dear that was loud I hope I didn't cause any damage' thought the old man as he slowly felt his mind being separated from his body.

Standing in from of the cage was an old man dressed in strange robes, dragging his staff across the bars apparently trying to wake up whatever was residing inside the cage. Behind the old man was a young kid with blond hair passed out on the floor

'well I guess that first trip was a little much for him hopefully he will wake up soon'

"**Who dares wake up The Kyubi no Kitsune, lord of all foxes and protector of forests**" yelled a very large and very pissed off looking red fox.

But the old man didn't even flinch instead he just stepped up to the bars and started laughing "Kurama will you stop with the posturing you're not scaring anyone, and it isn't cute anymore now that you are not a kit"

Glaring at the old man the nine tailed fox let out a threatening growl "**How do you know that name**" he commanded "**and how is it you were able to enter here in the first place**"

"How do I know it" asked the old man finally stepping into the cage and in full view of the fox "I was the one who gave it to you of course. Or have you forgotten it after all these centuries's like you have forgotten your mission"

"**Sage-sama, but we thought you were dead we hadn't heard from you in so long. But I do not see the point in the mission why must we help these people who would only lock us up and use us for war**" the Kyubi was now getting very riled up and it seemed like the old sage was just gonna set there and let him vent. "**And that masked man twice he has forced me to fight for him, and the second time I woke up there were a lot of very annoying little people poking me with really annoying pointy pieces of metal. Then as if that wasn't enough I get forced into this container who will probably just use me like all the rest**."

At some point during the angry monolog the sage had gotten up and moved over to the fox and started to rub the fir behind its ears as if to calm it down. "I am dead, you could say I got a visitors pass for the day to come meet with you. Kurama, you are letting your hate cloud you judgment, after all this kid has been through do you think he will end up like the others. Besides he is very important, his family are direct descendants to mine some of the uzumaki have even been known to have the rinnegan. And though this child does not possess it he hold something much more powerful, he hold my abilities and the power to bring peace and change to the people around him. He also might have a gift for his clans abilities at sealing, plus with the extra chakra he will be a really strong summoner. "

Standing up and brushing himself off the sage glanced at the fox "he has a great destiny, but not an easy one a destiny full of love and sadness, hope and despair, full of friendship and betrayal. But he will not be able to do this alone he needs a friend, a confidant, a teacher. And Kyu-kun this is what I want you to become, help him grow, help him learn, and maybe through you helping him you will remember that not all of humanity is bad"

The large fox watched as the old man slowly started to fade away until the only thing In the cage to remind him someone had been standing there was two foot prints. "**As you wish**" said the fox speaking to the air "**I will watch over the kit and train him to be a great shinobi, hehe maybe even as good as you were old man**"

Just as the sage-of-the-six-paths left the young blond started to stir. Fighting against the headache from being whacked in the head by the large stick, the would be ninja started to sit up and look around. The first thing the he noticed was that where ever he was it was cold, damp, dark, and there seemed to be pipes and hallways leading off into other rooms. But what really caught his eye were the large bars like the front of a cage meant to keep something very very large in. And as they say curiosity killed the cat and like any child naruto was very curious of what was inside the cage. As he moved closer he started to see a shadow moving inside of the cage, coming up right next to the cage he could make out red fur on the animal behind the bars.

"Kitty" yelled the young ninja trying to get the attention of the creature on the other side of the bars. "**I AM NOT A CAT"** yelled the fox "**I am the Kyubi, the legendary Nine Tailed Fox, not some lazy pile of fur."** Around that time a young woman from the hidden rock got the strange urge to go to Kohana and strangle a certain blond, but just shrugged it off to a heavy training schedule and went off to find her some nice milk. Back in his mindscape naruto started backing/scrambling away from the bars in fright while everything that had happened that night started to come back to him. The tree, the food, the old man and his stick, the old man where was he? "hey fox, wasn't there an old man come here with me?"

"**First off kit the name is Kurama, and as for the old man he was the legendary sage of the six paths and he is gone now" **

"Really but I thought he wanted to talk to you about something, And why didn't he say good bye if he left?"

"**Well for one you were conked out over there on the ground the entire time he was here" **replied the fox "**And we did get a chance to talk, you see the sage is the one who raised me and all of the other biju. He is like a farther to us and he asked me to train you to become a strong ninja"**

"A ninja, you will help me?" said Naruto suddenly jumping up and down in excitement and stars in his eyes "I can't wait to become a strong ninja like the nice silver haired one or the one with the weasel mask who are always watching out for me" but stopping his bounding around for a minute naruto started to wonder "But why me why would you and that old sage help me, and why did you get sealed in here in the first place"

Laughing at the antics of the young boy Kurama thought how would be best to answer without overloading the child with too much information all in one night, coming up with a solution the fox started to speak "**Ridoku-sennin seems to think that you will be able to become a great if not the greatest shinobi in history, but as to why he thinks this and why I am here we should really wait till we can speak to your hokage you should go speak to him when you wake up"**

"Wake up how am I supposed to do that and get out of here"

"**Just imagine yourself waking up and then you should feel a tug and your mind, also now that we have contacted each other I will be able to talk to you while you are awake"**

Closing his eyes naruto pictured himself lying in his bed at home and waking up, after a couple of seconds he stared to feel a pull and followed it until he was back in the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 2

"**Can you hear me now"** came the voice from inside naruto's head. "uhh yeah" said naruto " this is cool now I will have someone to talk to this will be fun."

"**Yeah well you might want to keep it to yourself if people know you are talking to a voice inside your head they will probably ship you off to the loony bin, so whenever you want to talk just think it and I will be able to hear you"**

"That's co" started naruto before he caught himself, instead he shut his mouth and started thinking the words 'Thats cool' naruto started looking around to get his bearings. Somehow he was back in his apartment but what was strange to him was the fact that it was daylight outside, and he could of sworn it was dark when he went to see the fox 'hey Kurama how come its daylight outside now'

"**Because when you are inside your own mind time will move slower or faster than it does in the outside world. But this is a good thing right now because we need to go talk to your hokage and I doubt he would have liked being woken late at night"**

'ok ill put on some fresh clothes and go see the old man then' naruto started moving around his apartment, it wasn't a bad place contrary to what most people would think it had a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen. The only thing that would really be wrong with the place would be all of the cloths spread out everywhere and the used food and drink containers lying around. But that's what you are going to get when you leave a six year old by himself for most of the time.

As naruto walked out of his apartment he saw the nice silver-haired jonin and the one with the weasel mask walking towards his house. When they got to the top of the steps leading to his door the one with the weasel mask smiled from behind his mask "Good morning naru-kun and where are you going so early in the morning?"

Smiling happily naruto ran up to them and gave them both big hugs "weasel-niisan, kaka-niisan you won't believe what happened. There was this old man and he had all sorts of yummy food, and he wanted to talk to the Kyubi. Did you guys know I had the fox in me? He seems really nice, he even said he would teach me how to be a ninja, isn't that so cool. And now I was going to go tell gramps." He said all without stopping to take one breath or letting go of the jonins legs, who were staring at each other with concerned expressions from behind their masks.

"Sure naruto we'll take you to see the hokage, but first have you had any breakfast, and no ramen does not count"

-One plate of waffles and several minutes later—

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor" yelled the receptionist.

"yes yes let them in" 'anything to get a break from this blasted work' thought the old man sitting In the chair. The tired looking old man with his winkled face, white hokage hat, and smoking pipe was the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. And he was in all facts too old to be doing the job only retaking the mantel after the 4th died in the battle against madara.

Before the door to the hokage's office had even got half way opend a small ball of yellow and orange had sped through the office, dodging papers and chairs and ended up situating its self on the hokage's lap

"heh heh sorry for that hokage-sama" replied the weasel masked anbu "I did not think that the syrup would make his this hyper so early in the morning"

"no its ok, now naruto what has gotten you so excited this early in the morning apart from the sugar"

"well I made a new friend he says his name is Krua, kurauma, um anyways he's a big fluffy looking fox and he said he will teach me how to be a ninja"

At this the hokage gave a quizzical look at the two anbu standing in front of his desk and then back to naruto "and how did you meet this fox" asked the old man

"well I met the really nice old man who had a lot of food, the fox says that he was the "Sage of the Six Paths" whatever that means..ohh wait the fox wants to talk to you"

This scared the three ninjas in the room not just that the fox could have some influence on naruto but that he would be able to take control of the boy and talk through him. "And how is the fox supposed to talk to us" asked the silver haired anbu

Closing his eyes and looking like he was either concentrating or trying to fart naruto slowly opened his eyelids. But replacing his bright blue eyes was a pair of red orbs with black split pupils. "**Hello meatbags"**

**-Dramatic cliff hanger-**

**-Now back to the show-**

"**Hello meatbags, don't worry I haven't taken over the boy or anything. While I can see and hear what ever he does I can only speak if he gives me permission. Now I guess you want me to tell you what happened last night"**

"That would be nice" was the reply the hokage gave but what was really going through his and the two jonins minds was closer to 'UHH YEAH'. The three ninja were more than surprised to hear about talking to the Kyubi and hearing about naruto's meeting with the sage, along with a little frighten with what may happen now "So what is it that you are wanting to do with naruto exactualy"

"**Like the kit said I want to train him to be a ninja, specficaly I want to teach him how to be a summoner using seals and summons in battle. Seeing as how it takes allot of chakra to summon even a low level beast this is not something many people can do, but with the kit inheriting his clans chakra capacity and hopefuly their ability with seals and with my own powers added he should do great as a summoner"**

Still a little suspicious of the fox the weasel-masked anbu spoke up "And if the hokage gives you permission when do you plan on starting this training"

"**Not right away or even for a few years he is still a pup, so it's a little early to start teaching him anything other than strengthen and endurance exercises and how to fight. Also I want you to find a new place to stay some place where he can be taken care of, also since sage-sama mentioned his family it would probably be good if you would tell him about them"**

"and if we refuse your demands" the hokage wasn't going to refuse he was just wondering what the or part of the unvoiced threat was

"**Then I take him with me and you pray that I never see you faces again"** stated the fox mater-of-factualy.

"ill take him, he can live with me and I will help with his training . Also I have some experience with summoning"

"Are you sure Kakashi"

The silver haired jonin nodded his head at his friend and the hokage "Yes the only reason I didn't do this sooner was because frankly I was to young to look after him and was still very hurt from loosing my team and sensei along with lady kushina. Watching over him was the most I felt I could do up until now"

"ok if you are sure then ill have some anbu move his things to your estate. Also since naruto will be learning about seals and summons and we are going to tell him about his family I am going to send for Jiraiya and Tsunade, they can help teach him and tell him about his family. Even though the councilors have voted to not allow me to let them meet naruto yet this news will change their minds."

**AN: sorry for the long wait I didn't loose interest I just got more interested in other stuff, in fact the next chapter should be along later this week. Also I may have used this chapter to take a couple jabs even at my favorite fics. A lot of ppl give Kakashi sensei flack for not being there for naruto but he was young and damaged and not ready to take care of a kid, and probably ordered to focus on training sauske. Also im waiting till naruto gets into the academy (which will probably be in to chapters) before his training really starts and he begins to learn jutsu, it just seams absurd to me to have a 4 year old know so as much as most jonin and talk like hes 30 I don't care if some ppl were like this in cannon its just weird. (and yet I have this strange double standard about not thinking it weird when 12yr old jedi padawans go out and kill bad guys go figure). So please tell me what I can do to make my story and writing better I know I have along ways to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 3

**AN: first off I have been told that the last chapter felt rushed so which is better longer chapters plus longer wait, or short chapters plus short wait? Also I have decided on the first summon animals for naruto, ill give you a hint they look like foxes and each one has a different element enjoy.**

Those in the hokage's office were surprised to hear Kakashi say that he would look after naruto, dropping in on the kid every now and then to check up on him was one thing but having him around all the time and being responsible for him was another. Not that Kakashi wasn't a responsible person when he needed to be but naruto was a very active child kind of like a mix between a squirrel on coffee and a jack russle that hadn't been let outside in a while.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi, in the six years you have been watching over the boy you have not offered to look after him before are you sure you can do it" asked the hokage who while being happy that Kakashi would be looking after his teachers son was still trying to process everything that had happened so far to day and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"Yeah I do, I should have done this earlier but I let my past scare me too much. When he was born I was too young to watch him by myself and I was still hurting from losing my team and sensei. Looking at his face is like looking at sensei's and not being able to tell him about minato or lady kushina was to painful, but now that he is going to know the truth I want to be the one to tell him. Also I may be able to help him with his summons training, and lord jiraiya probably won't be able to be in the village all the time while running his spy ring."

"Ok then Kakashi I want you to take naruto to the ramen shop while the anbu are moving his stuff and try to explain some of this to him, but hold off on telling him about his parents till jiraiya gets here. Weasel I want you to oversee the moving of naruto's stuff into kakashi's house"

"Hi Hokage-sama" said weasel right before using shunshin to leave the room. Looking back over at a now normal naruto the hokage was beginning to think how he was going to word the three letters he was going to write, one to jiraiya, one to tsunade, and one to shizune to convince tsunade to come back. Yep and it wasn't even lunch yet.

-At Ichiraku Ramen-

Ichiraku Ramen stand was a small little place built into the side of what appeared to be someone's house, the kind of place most people would proably walk right on by without giving it a second thought. But if one was to go inside of the little stand past the paper curtains and set at one of the stools and ordered then that person would learn two things. The first was that this place was the home of the best ramen in any of the elemental countries, and the second being that a lot of big names came to eat at the stand like the third and fourth hokages, kushina uzumaki, and the future hokage wannabe naruto uzumaki.

'man how can the kid be on his second bowl all ready, or better yet how can he be eating again we just had breakfast right before we went to the hokage's office' thought the silver haired scarecrow who was somehow managing to drink his tea without removing his mask

"Naruto I need you to stop eating for a second and listen to me" naruto finished slurping up the noodles he had in his mouth and turned around to look at Kakashi "Now while your 'friend' was talking to the hokage and I he felt that it would be a good idea if you had someone to look after you on a more day to day basis and I felt that I owed it to your father and mother to look after you"

"Wait you know who my mom and dad are tell me" pleaded the blond and by pleaded he used the big sad puppy eyes jutsu which combined with his whisker marks made it just about to cute to withstand, just about.

"yes I know who they are in fact you father was my teacher but I cannot tell you right now, simply cause the hokage made a promise that someone else would tell you when the time was right and if they can be reached they will be here in a couple of days"

"ohh who is it" ask the blond even if he was slumping back in his chair from not being told who his parents was

"They are your godparents, both are famous ninja one is known as the top medical ninja in all of the world, and the other is known as the toad sage and runs a huge spy network. And until they get here you will be living with me"

"Are you adopting naruto Kakashi?" asked the cute little brown haired waitress who had just caught the end of the conversation on her way over to refill kakashi's cup "that's so good naru needs someone to look after him, I think its really nice to see grown men not afraid to take care of kids"

"thank you ayame" 'wow she's cute maybe having little naruto around will help me pick up girls, maybe I should go test it out and naruto does need some new clothes' "naruto before we go to my estate we need to go shopping and get you some new clothes and other things"

-Land of Hot Springs-

The land of hot springs a land known far and wide for its beautiful mountains, cozy hotels, and of course it's out door springs. A perfect place to come relax, kickback, and maybe do a little "research" and by "research" that meant sitting in a tree some 30 yards away peeping on the women's side of the resort with a telescope"

"ohh ho that's nice…*boink* ehh? What was that" said the white haired peeper "ohh leave me alone you stupid ape I don't have any bananas for you" that comment seemed to make the ape mad enough to kick the white haired pervert out of the tree. 'Stupid monkey why can I never get any research done without some one coming along and disturbing me'

"I am not an ape; I am a monkey under the command of lord Enma and am here to deliver a message to you"

Jiraiya sat up and started brushing himself off, if the hokage had sent one of his summons to deliver a message instead of a courier hawk then it must be of the up most importance, he was already running through the reasons the hokage could possibly want to talk to him and none of them seemed like they would leave him much time for his "research" in the near future.

"Ok you little poop slinger what do you want"

"The hokage just said that naruto has met his tenant and that you are needed back at the village A. S. A. NOW"

"Yepp no more research for me for a while"

**AN: just gonna stop here i plan on having another chapter out by Sunday evening and its going to cover parts of the pre-academy years and introduce some of the other charas. i just couldent figure out how to transition it well enough so i figured this would be a good place for a chapter end  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 4

**AN: I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer, well if by 4 chapters in you cannot tell by my crapy writing than I'm not kishi than you are either a kiss ass or so gullible that I have a bridge in Brooklyn for sale. also I found out something I can spend all day at my comp and can't type a word. But as soon as I put pen to paper I have words going through my head faster than I can expel them from my pen. I know not much Kurama or summoning yet but I wanted to get through his pre academy years witch should be this chp and the next so you will see the summons soon, also there should be a couple of fights (sort of) next chapter. Also I my ego is a dying ember I need your reviews to stoke my flame of youth, or the negative ones to learn what not to do.**

Naruto looked around the house excited to finally be living somewhere other than his apartment. Not that his apartment wasn't nice but this place was huge at least to a six year old, and most importantly he had someone there to live with and talk to. Well really two people but Kurama wasn't very talkative at the moment he was still trying to decide how he was going to handle the new changes.

Kakashi's house was a large two story building on the outskirts of Konoha. It was white with black wood work and was flanked by trees and had a small training field in the back. The house was surprisingly large for the self-proclaimed bachelor, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the main hallway led to the den with the kitchen off to the left and a stair way leading up stairs to the right.

"Ok Naruto we'll go put this stuff in your room. I told them to give you the large one at the end of the hallway"

-Several hours earlier market district -

'Defiantly going to have to get him some new clothes, not orange maybe something cool looking' thought the silver haired anbu who was currently picturing a mini naruto dressed exactly as he was and brandishing a kunai.

The market district in Konoha is really close to the main gates of the city with large roads so carts and goods could be moved swiftly without disturbing people or traffic. Today the market looked especially busy with people flitting from one store to the next, one could find about anything in the stores from clothes and weapons to simple things like books or appliances.

Naruto was excited to come to the market, he hardly ever came here, the people where not that nice to him and it was a long way from his apartment. Usually naruto would go shopping at this run down thrift store near his place; it is also where he got his orange jackets at. The old lady with the coke-bottle glasses said he looked really good in it though it was surprising she could see anything through the glasses.

The first shop they went in was actually a bookstore, no not an adult one Kakashi had all of the current icha icha series so far. This book store sold how to guides and learning manuals to give kids a head start on how to be a ninja with titles like " baby's first shuriken", "chakra natures and you" and " all hail the mighty log: laws of the ninja world". Kakashi figured that if he was going to be spending so much time with his sensei's son then he should teach him to, and these books would give naruto a great head start. After picking out a couple stacks of books they headed over to a weapons shop called the "weapon sanctuary" which was known for selling really good weapons and ninja gear.

After he walked in to the store and saw all of the racks that went from one wall to the opposite one naruto was amazed at the number of weapons and gear, he had some rusty kunai that he had found at one of the training fields at home but he had never seen some of the weapons in the store, and so many different ones in the same place. There were everything from small kunai to fuma shuriken as tall as he was, sitting alongside tantos, katans, tonfas, and even weapons from some of the farther away countries like broad swords and war axes

"Whoa" said naruto eyeing one of the swords "can we get one of these to train with"

"No" replied Kakashi who was enjoying his day with his new ward "we need to wait until you get a little taller before you start training with swords and I have some practice shuriken you can use at home."

Kakashi and naruto made their way to the back of the store where the clothes were kept. While they were in the back browsing through the selection Kakashi came to realize the kid had no sense of style (**AN: just like the author**) so he had to take it upon himself to pick out naruto some good clothes before he ended up dealing with a mini guy.

-1 week later -

Coming towards the main gates of Konoha was a blond haired woman who seemed to be in an argument with her two traveling companions, a young black haired girl holding a pet pig, and an old man with long grey hair and wooden sandals.

"And you just decided to leave him on his own"

"Lady Tsunade maybe you should let lord Jiraiya finish explaining"

"Stay out of this shizune" and you she said whipping around to point at Jiraiya "did you even think about taking him with you?"

"Now wait a minute I most certainly did" as they started to reach the gates Jiraiya was getting tired of having to defend himself again and again ever since meeting up at tanzaku gai "but it was too well known that minato was my apprentice and it wouldn't take long for people to put two and two together. I figured he would be safer in Konoha with the ninja forces to protect him"

By now the fighting had grown so heated that they marched through the gate and past izumo and kotesu without even noticing.

"Then shouldn't he and everyone know so he could have gotten the proper training and protection"

"Well maybe but …" Before the toad sage could say anything else he was interrupted by a poof of smoke and the arrival of an anbu bearing a weasel mask.

"Lord Jiraiya, lady tsunade pardon the interruption but I have been sent by the hokage to welcome you back and escort you to his office"

Ignoring the stammering jiraiya, tsunade turned to the anbu "thank you please lead the way"

- Hokages office several hours later -

"So you see that is what we're dealing with, naruto is staying with Kakashi for the time being" he said looking at the three people seated in front of him. Tsunade and jiraiya were setting in the chairs farthest away from each other with a really haggard shizune sitting between them as a human buffer

Picking up his pipe Hiruzen took a long drag wondering what they were going to do, if his students were finally going to come home and stay maybe he could convince one of them to take up his position. "So what are you going to do after you tell him, naruto has grown very fond of Kakashi over the past week, and I must say Kakashi has grown quite attached to naruto also?"

After a couple minutes of thought jiraiya was the first to speak "As much as I miss seeing naruto I still need to go out and check on my network but I will defiantly try to be in Konoha more often"

"Well I'm not going to abandon him again" shouted tsunade looking ready to jump over shizune and give the pervy sage another dressing down with her fists. Hiruzen seeing an opportunity there decided to pipe up

"Then if you are going to stay is there any way I can convince you to restart your med-program?"

"While I might get a job at the hospital to have a little extra cash, let me spend some time with my grandson before I make up my mind"

"I can accept that for now" replied the hokage standing up and walking to the front of his desk "now let's go see naruto"

-Kakashi's House -

Naruto was setting on the sofa in kakashi's house with the books they had bought laying all spread out on the coffee table. Naruto was so into studying at the moment because Kurama and Kakashi told him they wouldn't teach him anything until he had read and understood his books. His studying ended up being interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Naruto could you get that I'm a little busy in here" yelled the silver haired jonin from the kitchen

Wondering who could be coming over this close to dinner naruto went to check the door. When he opened it he saw the hokage with three people that naruto had never seen but looked very happy to see him

"Hello naruto there are some people here who want to meet you"

"Ok well come in I was in the living room reading some of the books kaka-onii-san bought me"

"oh what kind of books are you reading naru-chan" asked the buxom blond

"Stuff on ninjutsu, and history, and junk Kakashi says he won't teach me anything cool until I study the books"

"Have you read anything on sealing yet or Tales of the Gutsy Ninja" said Jiraiya

"Stop trying to sell your own books ya old perv" said Tsunade choosing the end of the couch while jiraiya took the recliner. While that was going on shizune was looking for a place to set down when naruto walked over and stared at tonton

"Why are you carrying around a little pig" asked the young blond

"His name is tonton and mine is shizune he's my pet"

"Why did you get a pet pig?"

"Because I think pigs are cute"

"Why…"

"Oook that's enough of the 20 questions naruto" said Kakashi breaking up the loop of endless 'whys' "why don't you clean up your books off the table so I can set down the tea and we will see what the hokage and his guests want"

When Naruto came back from putting his books up he noticed that most of the seats were taken jiraiya was on the recliner in front of the TV stand, Kakashi and the hokage were on the love seat next to the door **(AN: don't know what you call them but a love seat is a small couch that only fits 2) **and Tsunade and shizune were seated on opposite ends of the couch with tonton asleep on tsunade's lap

"Would you like to come and sit between me and shizune" she asked while patting the seat cushion

"Sure thank you" said naruto pulling himself up on to the couch "your pretty what's your name"

Chuckling tsunade ruffled naruto's head "your pretty cute yourself kid, and my name is Tsunade I'm your grandmother, and the funny looking old man over there your godfather"

Recognition dawned on naruto's face and he jumped up to give tsunade a crushing hug "hokage and Kakashi have told me a lot about you guys, and I couldn't wait to meet you. And they also said that you could tell me more about my parents, Kakashi has told me some story's but not much"

"well naruto I wanted to let them be the ones to tell you about your family since they are part of yours" said Kakashi cutting into the conversation.

"now don't go cutting yourself short" replied the toad sage eyes half closed and feet propped up on the recliner greatly enjoying a break from walking "You were like a younger brother to Minato, the kid would be really happy to know that you have been watching after his son"

Seeing naruto over on the other couch sitting on Tsunade's lap just happily talking away Hiruzen started to get up from the couch "Hey Kakashi why don't you show me around your house and we give the three of them a chance to get to know each other better"

"That's a good idea lord hokage, shizune would you like to come with up I haven't seen you in a while and would love a chance to catch up and I make sure to have those crackers you really like in the kitchen"

"That sounds nice" replied shizune as she rose from the couch and followed Kakashi and the Hokage out of the living room into other parts of the house leaving naruto, tsunade, and jiraiya who had gotten up and moved to the other side of naruto by themselves on the couch. Jiraiya took a minute to really look at naruto up close, it hurt him but at the same time filled him with immense happiness how much naruto resembled his farther in his looks, he even thought it was really amusing how even though he looked like his farther he acted more like his mother.

"So what do you want to know first?" asked Tsunade trying to flatten out naruto's hair where it was tickling her nose

"Everything" replied the excited six year old.

"Everything" replied jiraiya with a grin on his face "well everything might take a while so how about we tell you some tonight and some later. Also you might want to talk to Kakashi about what their team missions were like and something about what it was like when minato and kushina were dating"

"He doesn't need to hear about that part for another couple more years do you naruto?" Asked Tsunade giving jiraiya a half disproving half amused glance.

"what's dating?" asked naruto causing both of the sannin to laugh

"Well tell you later kid, now back onto the topic about your parents…."

Naruto, tsunade, and jiraiya spent the rest of the evening talking about minato and kushina starting from when kushina was born and brought to the village, to her and minato's academy years, the night minato had to go and rescue kushina and how that was the night they fell in love. They mentioned how happy minato was when kushina accepted his proposal, how excited they were when minato was made hokage, and how their happiness when they learned they were pregnant with naruto overshadowed everything else.

About how Jiraiya had felt so proud when minato told him he was going to be a farther and how honored he was that he was going to name him after one of the characters, at which point tsunade pointed out that aside from his books on seals that would be the only book by jiraiya that naruto would be reading for a long long time.

By the time the three of them had finished talking about naruto's parents the sun had started to set casting the room in and orange glow, they could hear the Kakashi and Shizune's laughter coming from the kitchen, and see the smoke rising from the hokage's pipe who was stretched out on a lawn chair on the back patio with tonton spread on his lap.

Even though it was getting dark no one wanted to leave even though they needed to if they wanted to find a place to stay for the night until longer term arrangements could be made. Naruto didn't want his newly found family to leave so soon epically since he was getting sleepy and found two of the greatest pillows in the world, but it was easy to tell that the excitement had tired him out and that he was fighting to stay awake.

"So now that you guys are here" asked a sleepy naruto "are you guys going to stay in the village?"

"Yes we will, or at least me and Shizune will be here all the time. Your godfather still has to run his spy network to make sure the village stays safe to he will have to go on short trips every now and then"

"Yeah but I plan on being here more than being gone. Tsunade has really beat it into me that it was a stupid idea to leave you here alone to try to protect you, and now I have to make up for the six years I missed"

"Will you guys come over and see me tomorrow, Kakashi has to go on a short mission and I was going to be at the hokages office all day studying with Kurama and going over my textbooks"

"I'll tell you what short stuff" replied the sage sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees "how about you, Tsunade, and shizune go and have fun at the park or something in the morning while I'm setting up accommodations for tsunade and myself and we all meet up somewhere to eat lunch. It will give you a good chance to get to know shizune to you didn't get to talk to her much tonight, then after lunch just you and me can go somewhere and hang out for the rest of the afternoon"

"Can we eat at Ichiraku's"

"Where else" ramen? Well it must be genetic he thought, then a scary notion entered his mind what if kushina's appetite was also genetic, all of a sudden he started to get a deep pain in his wallet.

After everyone had sad their good byes and naruto had went upstairs and gotten ready to go to bed, naruto went to that deep calm place inside his mind where the Kyubi slept. The inside of naruto's mind had slowly started to change in the weeks' time. Nothing drastic but you could tell something had happened it was brighter and if you looked in the right place you could see cracks in the walls and ceiling with light pouring through. And a lot of the water that had made the place look like a flooded bowler room had evaporated away leaving only sporadic puddles here and there on the ground, with grass growing up from between the tiles. The inside of the cage while matching the outside had also seemed to get larger, though still keeping some of the darkness in one of the corners where they Kyubi liked to nap.

"**what are you doing here kit, are you to excited to have your family with you to sleep?"** Asked the giant fox

"No I just wanted to thank you" replied naruto

"**For what?"**

"everything"


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is going to be slightly different, I'm not going to cover all the time until the academy instead I'm going to show certain important times between when tsunade and jiraiya came until the night before the academy entrance day. And yes I could of put these story's into more chapters but I really want to get to the summoning and fighting part and I bet you do to, also I suck at designing outfits if anyone wants to give me their two-cents worth I might end up putting it in.**

**Story One –The Green Beasts- **

"Oi naruto are you ready to go." shouted Kakashi from the sliding glass door in the living room, trying to catch the attention of the blond who was in the back training ground throwing kunai at training dummies.

"Go where uncle Kakashi?" replied naruto who was picking up the kunai that had missed the target, out of the seven that had hit there were twelve scattered around the target.

"Well I figured that since Jiraiya is out of town doing his thing, and Tsunade has to work late at the hospital tonight, that you, me, and Shizune could all go out at get something to eat. She should be off soon and is going to meet us at that dumpling place she likes."

"You mean Really Good Dumplings?" replied naruto who had finally retrieved the kunai.

"Yeah that's the one."

The silver and blond haired duo finally made it out of the house and started the short trip down to the commercial district where the restaurant was located. Along the way they passed a training field, well more like a small park but the two people in it were using it for the same purpose. Kakashi turning to see what they were doing instantly recognized the two green figures, or at least the larger one he didn't know the clone that was doing jumping jacks.

"Naruto" said Kakashi who had suddenly started to speed up and had a look on his face like someone trying to sneak past a sleeping lion. "whatever you do don't look over to your right shoulder and don't make a sound." Kakashi really did not want to get stopped and be late for his dat- erhm dinner with Shizune

Naruto having the curiosity of a six year old and being one of those people that if told the big red button would launch a nuke and not to touch it would still do it anyway, looked over. "Why who is t.."

"KAKASHI" yelled the green clothed man who had noticed the two walking figures and suddenly seemed to be standing right beside them with his little mini me running to catch up. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN WEEKS HAVE YOU BEEN TO AFRAID TO CHALLENGE ME I STILL HOLD THE RECORD OF 34-33 WINS"

"OH hello Gai what are you doing here" replied Kakashi trying to act like he hadn't noticed his longtime friend and self-proclaimed rival.

"KAKASHI TRYING TO ACT ALL COOL I HERE BYE CHALLENGE YOU TO A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN WIN A GAME OF ULTIMATE HOP SCOTCH FIRST. TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE WALL ALL WHILE SINGING THE KOHANA NATIONAL ANTHEM….BACKWARDS"

Rubbing his head and trying to look for an escape route Kakashi replied. "Well I would if I had time but I don't see me and Naruto are going to go meet up with Shizune and have dinner."

"OHH NARUTO, HAVE YOU TAKEN ON AN APPRENTICE FINALLY? WE'LL LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY OWN APPRENTICE ROCK LEE" he said introducing the little green clone that was standing at his hip. Naruto found the whole thing funny, first this strange guy comes up to them wanting to challenge them to a contest then he introduces his young student who looks exactly like him. Same green jumpsuit, same bowl cut hair style, they even had the same bushy eyebrows that looked like two caterpillars had decided to nest on their foreheads.

"No Gai naruto is not my apprentice I decided to look after him from now on, well me, master jiraiya, and lady Tsunade; but he's been living at my place for the past couple of weeks"

"HELLO NARUTO" shouted Lee poking out his hand and waiting for naruto to shake it "I AM ROCK LEE, GAI SENSEI'S PUPIL IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU."

"umm yeah you to" replied naruto who was to be honest a little freaked out, I men yeah the kid had a literal giant city destroying monster sealed in him but that was nothing compared to the two crazy green people standing in front of them "so are you training to be a ninja?"

"YES I'M AM GOING TO BE LIKE GAI SENSEI AND BE THE BEST NINJA IN THE VILLAGE"

"No" replied naruto "I'm going to be a ninja like Kakashi and my grandparents and be the best ninja"

"NUHH UHH I WILL"

"No I am"

"NO ME"

"ME"

"WOW KAKASHI LOOKS LIKE BOTH OF OUR STUDENTS BURN WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH, AND LEE LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE FOUND YOUR FIRST RIVAL. REMEMBER THIS MOMENT BECAUSE ONLY WITH A GOOD FRIEND AND RIVAL CAN ONE PUSH THEM SELVES AND THEIR YOUTH FULL FLAMES GROW." shouted Gai who had turned to his young student with youthful tears running down his face.

"YES GAI SENSEI, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL SHINE BRIGHTLY"

"OHH LEE"

"GAI SENESI"

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI" shouted the duo as an ocean with crashing waves and a rainbow appeared behind the hugging duo.

Kakashi who had been immune to gai's brand of insanity for a couple of years looked over to see how naruto was doing. And not so good, his mouth was hanging open and his right eye had gotten a twitch. Kakashi acting before his wards mind could melt from the craziness picked up naruto and used a shunshin to quickly leave the area.

Finally having his brain restart its self naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Who or what was that?"

"That my cute little nephew would be one of my oldest friends Gai and his new student Rock Lee."

"Ok" said naruto not really done with his questions. "what was all of that about flames of youth and being Lee's rival"

"Ohh that don't worry about that it just means that sometimes you two can challenge each other to contest to see who is the better ninja, or just to kill time when you are bored." chuckled Kakashi who finally started walking towards the restaurant.

"Uh huh and what was with the hugging and the rainbow?"

Stopping dead in his tracks Kakashi put his hand to his chin. "Ya know I'm not really sure, ohh well we don't want to keep shizune waiting much longer lets go."

**Story Two –Monsters under my bed, Monsters in my head- **

Naruto looked around the large room that Kakashi had given him, during the day the room was large with a king size bed and night stand off to the left side of the door and a dresser/mirror combo on the right wall with a large closet. There was also an old desk with a book shelf above it sitting in front of the wall opposite the door with a large glass window that let sunlight stream into the room.

But during the night the room took on a completely different feel to the young ninja epically when there was a thunder storm, each flash of lighting would send shadows racing across the room. Turning the closet into the gaping maw of a monster, and the dresser into some beast waiting to attack, Naruto was much too scared to go for help for he knew that as soon as he put a foot down the monsters would come out from under the bed to get him so he spent hours sitting in the middle of the bed trying not to fall asleep or leave any body part exposed from under his covers.

'caint fall asleep caint fall asleep' thought naruto who tilted his head to look over the side of his bed "Hey are there any monsters under my bed?" called out the blond 'wait a minute why would they answer my question if they were? Maybe Kurama can help me'

"Kurama can you help me"

Unlike naruto the Kyubi was fast asleep enjoying dreams of whatever large monster foxes dream of "**YAWN.. What do you need kit?"** he asked coming fully awake once he sensed his hosts fear, but relaxing when he did not sense any enemies nearby.

"Well you see it's really dark and scary in here and I was wondering if you could you know scare away any monsters in the room. Like you know from out of my closet and under my bed."

"**HAHAHA"** the Kyubi roared in laughter from inside his cage

"Hey fuzz but what's so funny, the monsters could come and eat me and then I would be dead then how would you feel?"

"**Kit there is no reason to be afraid of the dark, the shadows are your friend, and there are no monsters in your room. Besides you have me the Kyubi no Kitsune lord of all foxes no monsters would come within fifty miles of you with me around to protect you."**

"Really thank you Kurama"

"**Don't mention it" **replied the Kyubi happy that he was able to calm down his host, also the Kyubi suddenly got the strangest craving for a tuna fish sandwich. Putting the strange thought up to being half asleep the fox decided to forget about it and follow his young pupil into dreamland.

**(AN: yes there was a Calvin and Hobbes shout out, didn't start that way but it worked. If you don't know who that is then look up the comics because they are funny)**

**Story 3 –A Day at the Fair-**

Currently the town was abuzz with people running around its streets and parks setting up stalls and rides, putting up flyers, and stringing banners and ribbons across the street. People were also flooding in from the main gates from the outlying villages closest to Kohana all wanting to be there for the first day of the summer fair. The summer fair also known as the Leaf's Flame Fair was held every year to celebrate the end of the Second Shinobi World War and the inauguration of the third hokage along with the death of the second.

And this year Naruto was extremely happy to be going, usually he shied away from stuff like fairs cause of the large groups of unfriendly villagers and watching all of the kids there with their family's. This year Naruto was going to be one of those family's, Tsunade and Jiraiya had decided on a day of just the three of them at the fair. Kakashi and Shizune would of came but Kakashi was currently on a mission and Shizune was on call at the hospital.

Being the first fair that he had been to Naruto was excited and insisted that he sit on Jiraiya's shoulders to be able to see everything. There was a lot to do at the fair and after a couple of people learned just how dangerous it was to their help to be mean to naruto with Tsunade around they started to play every one of the carnival games they could find, naruto actually won a couple of trophies from the ring toss and shuriken throw from where he had been training. Though his favorite trophies were the large stuffed frog that Jiraiya got on a guessing game, and the 4th hokage themed bathrobe Tsunade won in one of those strength games where you have to hit the mallet and ring the bell.

After trying out the games they decided to go get something to eat or a lot of something's with people coming in from all around the fire nation there were many different types of food to choose from. After that the trio decided to take in some of the other attractions like a fun house with mirrors and ghosts, jugglers, actors, and those people who draw the funny caricatures. Some people were even giving rides on large summons, one of which naruto thought was a statue and wet himself when it turned around and sniffed the back of his neck. Finally night was approaching and people were trying to find the best spot to watch the fireworks that were going to be shot off from the top of the hokage monument. Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya found a nice spot on top of the hokage tower to watch as the fireworks shot up and filled the night sky. And somehow despite all of the noise Naruto was able to fall asleep in Jiraiya lap halfway through the show.

**Story 4- A field of Cherry's-**

Jiraiya had decided to take Naruto to one of Kohana's many parks today just to hang out and spend time with his favorite blonde since he had been out of town for a couple of weeks checking out some things in his spy network.

"So Naruto" said Jiraiya "what have you been up to the last couple of weeks?"

"Well after you left granny and Shizune took me clothes shopping to get new outfits for when I enter the academy this fall, I really really don't like clothes shopping"

"Most guys don't, so what else happened" replied the sage.

"Not much I hung out in the hokages office some, Itachi he's one of the ninja like uncle Kakashi who used to look after me, he came over and brought his younger brother who is my age and we played for a bit we even had a sleep over. And one day Kakashi got in trouble from Shizune cause she thought he was using me to pick up girls, it was really funny."

"Sounds like you had fun, have you read that book on sealing I got for you?"

"Yeah though you and Kurama are going to have to help me more on it because there are some things I don't understand. But Kurama thinks me learning about seals is a good way for me to be better at summoning."

Walking along the path they passed a field that had a young pink haired girl just sitting in it looking sad, getting an idea in his head Jiraiya looked at his young grandson with a smile on his face.

"So naruto have you met any cute girls lately?"

"Not really, Why?" asked Naruto who was much more interested in learning about ninjutsu to give the opposite gender much thought.

"Well because there is a really cute one over there looking all lonely and I was thinking it would be nice of you to go cheer her up." Said Jiraiya

"Ok sure why not" replied naruto not really needing to be pressured to meet someone new, he always liked meeting new people especially anyone who would play with him. That was one of the reasons he like hanging out with Jiraiya was because he acted like a big kid.

Walking over to the girl naruto noticed that she was crying naruto couldn't stand to see other people cry that was one of the reasons he tried to be funny so people would be happy.

"Are you ok?" Asked naruto, when the girl moved her head up with her pink hair no longer obscuring her face naruto thought she was one of the cutest people he had ever seen.

"n..not really" replied the pink haired girl trying to hold back tears " There was this older kid who was making fun of my forehead, and all of the others were just standing there laughing."

"Well I think your forehead is really cute and those other kids were stupid for making fun of it" Replied naruto "So do you want to go play on the swings or merry go round with me?"

"Sure" replied the pink haired girl, she had instantly perked up after being asked if she wanted to go play "my name is Sakura by the way."

"Sakura that's a nice name it matches your hair. My name is naruto it's nice to meet ya."

Happily Naruto and Sakura went off to the front of the park to play on the equipment with Jiraiya following behind at a discreet distance wanting to keep an eye on his grandson but not be in the way. After watching Naruto and Sakura play around on the monkey bars and slides for a while Jiraiya left for a minute to go by some ice-cream for himself and naruto from one of the stands, as an afterthought he decided to by the pinked haired girl some to 'cause hey free ice cream couldn't hurt his grandson's chances.

On his way back he saw some random ninja yelling at naruto trying to get him to go away with others starting to crowd around, forgetting about the ice-cream he rushed over to stop the man from attacking Naruto.

"Now listen here you demon brat" yelled the man shaking his fist at the young blond "No one around here wants your kind…" the man suddenly stopped as he felt a very large very heavy hand fall on his shoulder.

"May I ask what it is you think you are doing?" asked the owner of the hand in a voice that would have caused the Kyubi to stop and reconsider what it was doing

"Well I was telling this demon brat to get lost and we don't want to see him around here playing with our children" replied the ninja.

"And what prey tell makes you think my cute little grandson is a demon" replied the voice stepping around to the front of the man.

Looking over the group of concerned parents Jiraiya sent out a pulse of killer intent making sure to not hit the kids with it. "I will not let you fears and prejudice cause harm to my grandson, and if I catch anyone doing it again I will show you why I earned my title as a sannin." after that little speech the group started to break up and disperse.

"What was that all about? Why was that guy being mean to you?" ask Sakura worried about her new friend.

"That? that was just a group of annoyed idiots nothing to be worried about." replied Jiraiya "By the way I'm Naruto's grandfather the GALLIANT TOAD SAGE JIRAIYA, what's your name?"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno"

"Well Sakura its nice to meet you. Now then how about we all go and get some ice cream, what do ya say?"

"Awesome" replied both of the kids, after a couple ice cream cones everyone decided to call it a day and head home, Jiraiya and Naruto decided to walk Sakura home before heading over to Kakashi's.

"So Sakura are you going to join the Academy this fall?" asked naruto walking beside Sakura, and just like before Jiraiya hung a bit back to give the kids some space.

"I haven't decided yet, are you?"

"Yeah I want to become a great ninja like my grandparents and uncle. I think it would be great if you joined, then I would have another friend at the academy. I already have a couple of friends who are going to go. There is Sauske, Shikamaru, and Lee 'cept Lee is a year ahead and already goes to the academy."

"I don't know but I'll think about it, being a ninja actually sounds really cool, my parents used to do it before they retired and my dad became a traveling merchant." Replied sakura as she stepped up to her front door, which opened as soon as she got to it.

"Sakura why are you…" started Sakura's mother before she looked up to see Jiraiya standing behind them "Ohh excuse me Lord Jiraiya what can I do for you?"

"Ohh nothing" replied Jiraiya smiling and waving a hand in the air " I was just walking with my Grandson and your daughter making sure they got home safely. Naruto and I were in the park today when we met up with your daughter and they spent most of the day playing together."

"The Dem…I mean Naruto is your grandchild, well that's really nice. Ok Sakura it's time for dinner so say goodbye"

"Ok Good bye Naruto hope we can play again soon" replied the pinket giving naruto a quick hug.

"Yeah me to" replied naruto his ears turning a little red "bye" he said as sakura turned and went inside.

As they were making their way home naruto was thinking that he had a really good time hanging playing with sakura today, while Jiraiya was glad that he was able to get back in time to keep that mob from scareing sakura or any of the other kids in the playground away. He was also thinking he would have to have a word with his sensei about that "Though shall not speak of the Kyubi" law it only seemed to be making things worse not better.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 6

–**The Day Before the academy-**

Seven months had passed since Naruto had first met the strange man in the alleyway. It was August 22 and Naruto was ecstatic, as soon as he woke up he had leapt out of bed and went over to the calendar that was hanging on the wall beside his dresser. Taking the pen attached to the calendar he drew a big X on the days date and looked at the large red O on the date beside it. August 23 a Tuesday and the first day of the academy, something he had been growing more and more excited about every day as the red X's on his calendar drew closer to the O.

But he was also excited about today because he had finally finished all of those books and Kurama said that today would be the day he learned his first summon, a low level one but Naruto could of cared less cause a summon was a summon and he would be one step closer to being a ninja. And also since he was going to be in the academy maybe Kakashi would start teaching him some of those cool ninja moves he had saw him practicing, like the one where he could turn one shuriken into twenty, or when his hand was coated in electricity and could blow up one of the practice dummies.

"**Good morning kit, are you excited about today?"** Over the months Naruto and the Kyubi had been talking more and more. Sometimes about his future training and what he was reading, or sometimes just to pass the time. Naruto really liked hearing about some of the battles that the fox had fought in or witnessed in the past, and Kurama liked having someone to brag to and though he would not admit it he was glad for the human contact after being sealed away for so long.

'Yeah' thought Naruto 'I could hardly sleep last night, and I can't wait to learn my first summon today. When are you going to teach me?'

"**After breakfast you are going to need some energy for the summons"**

'ok' thought naruto as he changed out of his pj's and into one of the new outfits that Tsunade had gotten him, it was a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants with a blue and green t-shirt. After grabbing his shoes by the door he headed down stairs, when he got to the top of the stairs he heard talking in the kitchen apparently Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Shizune had stopped by this morning.

When he rounded the corner to go to the kitchen he saw that he had woken up just in time for breakfast, and was wondering if that was partially the reason everyone had stopped by.

"Goooood morning Naruto we thought you were going to sleep all day" said Kakashi who was helping Shizune bring some food over to the table.

"Well I couldn't go to sleep till late last night cause I was so excited about today and tomorrow." said naruto pulling up a chair " I mean to day is when I learn my first summon."

"Has Kurama told you what your first summon animal is going to be, or how you are going to get the summon in the first place? Most summons require a contract with the creatures to be signed before they will help you." Asked Jiraiya between bites of toast and eggs, he wasn't aware of any summons that didn't require the summoner signing the contract.

"Not really but I haven't really asked him, so what are you all going to do today?" asked naruto digging into his pancakes.

"Well me and Shizune have to go work at the hospital for a while today so we will miss some of your training but maybe you can show us this evening. Also I'm just letting you know I AM walking you to school tomorrow and picking you up, I don't want to miss your first day of the academy"

"Ok that sounds good I wonder if any of my friends will be in my class?" asked naruto

"Well you could go see the hokage and ask him." joked Tsunade

"Nahh I think I will just wait and see I like surprises." replied naruto

"Speaking of the Hokage" said Kakashi who was somehow managing to eat without taking off his mask or getting anything on it. "Have you and Shizune decided to take him up on the whole medic program?"

"I'm leaning more towards yes but I'm still not sure, if I do, it probably won't take effect till the upcoming spring since I don't want to be teaching and working shifts at the hospital at the same time." Said Tsunade

A little while later after everyone had eaten and Tsunade and Shizune had went to work, the guys headed to the back training yard to begin Naruto's training. When the three of them were standing in the center of the field Jiraiya spoke up.

"Ok before the Kyubi teaches you about the summons I need to show you the hand signs. First you bite your thumb like so." said jiraya drawing a bit of blood "then you make the signs they are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram finishing up the set."

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram" repeated Naruto as he made the hand signs, stumbling through it at first.

"Exactly now I want you to stand there and continue making the signs till it becomes second nature to you." said jiraiya as he watched his grandson work through the hand signs again and again.

Naruto kept at this for the better part of two hours until he felt that he had it down. And as soon as he was about to put in the last seal he felt something wiz past his head causing him to lose focus and jump out of the way.

"What was that!" yelped naruto looking behind him and seeing a shuriken embedded in a tree.

"That," said a smiling Kakashi holding more pointy weapons in his hand "was stage two of your training. When you are doing a summons or any jutsu for that matter you make yourself a sitting duck, so you need to learn to be able to dodge and move while still finishing your hand signs."

"And you were going to teach me this by throwing sharpened objects at me?" yelled a frightened naruto.

"Well how else are you going to learn?" said Kakashi "Besides you need to learn how to dodge anyway so consider this a two for one lesson. Now I don't expect you to master this in one day so from now one we will practice this every evening. I'll even go easy on you today you only have to dodge for thirty minutes today."

Thirty minutes and a box of bandages later naruto was sitting on the grass panting with Kakashi still standing in the same spot he had been at the beginning.

"Ok naruto that's enough of that training for today."

"Thank God" replied naruto falling down on his back and looking up at the sky.

"Ohh I wouldn't be thinking him yet. Cause from now on every evening we are going to be practicing that along with chakra control and taijutsu. And that's just me I don't even know what your grandparents are planning, I think I heard Tsunade mention something about dodge balls. Ohh well I'm going to go inside and get us something to drink I'm sure that Kurama is ready to start is lessons."

Reluctantly naruto sat up and got in to a meditative posture and let his mind fall inwards towards the calm center where the seal was located. Over the past seven months as Naruto's outlook on life and those around him improved so did his inner mind. No longer was it a dank sewer but a large room with three walls and large bars where the fourth wall would have been. The inside of the cage was now composed of a large field with a forest and some mountains surrounding it. If he squinted hard enough naruto could make out the bars that formed the rest of the cage off in the distance. The only reason the bars were even there anymore was because no one knew what would happen once the seal was released, and also thought it might help protect the Jinchūriki from outside influence.

Naruto calmly stepped through the bars and into the foxes cage, the first time he did this he was just a little bit scared, but after a while his fears went away. Besides the only thing as good as two big soft pillows to lay your head on is a large furry one. Naruto walked over to the tree where the Kyubi had fallen asleep and started to shake him awake.

"Hey fuzbut it's your turn to teach me now." said naruto slightly angry at the Kitsune falling asleep while his own uncle tried to murder him during training.

"**Haven't you ever heard the saying let sleeping dogs lie?" **asked the Kyubi opening one eyelid to look at his host

"You're a fox not a dog." said naruto

"**Same difference,"** he replied and after getting a look from naruto let out a chuckle "**ok fine now I fell asleep after your started learning the hand signs what else did they go over."**

"Nothing much" said naruto "except for the fact that Kakashi tried to skewer me with his shuriken and kunai saying I needed to practice dodging."

"**He was right, it's always good to stay mobile. The only problem with summoning is finding that break in the fighting where you can summon your companion. As you get faster making the hand signs and when you have a team to guard you for those precious seconds it will be easier."** Said the fox dropping into what naruto referred to as 'teacher mode' "**now what can you remember about the lessons on summons?"**

Naruto took a minute to go through all of his lessons and put what he remembered into some form of a coherent answer. "Well I remember that there are four types of summons and that a summon will stay until they either take too much damage and they feel their life is in danger or until the summoner dispels them. Also depending on how much chakra is put in will determine what type and size of a summon is called."

"**Correct although with the summons I will be teaching you there will be some differences."** said the fox.

"Like what?" asked naruto

"**For each species of summon you will have to call out the species name and the name of the summon to differentiate between the different ones. Also with most summons you would need to sign a contract with the races leader, since the first one you are going to learn falls under my command you don't have to sign anything. later on you might have to, but ill take care getting out hands on it when the time comes."**

Tilting his head naruto just thought of a question "If I don't have to sign a contract then how will I be able to summon the first time?"

"**The first time I want you to draw on my chakra when you do I will help make the connection to the summon animal, after that it should be just as simple as saying the name and doing the seals."**

Jumping up onto his feet naruto smacked his fist into his open palm "Ok then let's do this" he said getting ready to release his connection and go back to his body.

"**Wait I'm not done"** shouted the Kyubi trying to catch naruto before he ran off halfcocked "**I still have to go over the 4 types of summons."**

"Ohh ok" said naruto setting back down, he had be ready and rareing to get to the fun stuff only to be told he had to set through more lectures.

"**There are four types of summons the first type of summons are known as a familure they are mostly used for attacking or helping to assist in sabotage or data retrieval, they are also the smallest and weakest of the summons. Next are the guardians who are used to protect you or your team from the enemy's attacks, or help you travel vast distances swiftly. Following them are attack specialists who are just as they sound using large or strong attacks to swiftly take out the enemy. And finally there are the boss summons whose jobs are to fight other summons or take on whole armies at one time."**

"Cool which type do I get to learn how to summon first?" said naruto, once again excited and ready to go.

"**You will be learning the first type since it is the easiest and takes the least amount of chakra. Also these summons are not stupid animals they are there to help you and fight alongside you and should be treated the same as you would a human teammate understand?"** said Kurama putting emphasis on the last sentence.

"y..yes Kurama senpai." said naruto, even though he wasn't afraid of the fox, Kurama could still startle him sometimes when he got angry or was upset.

"**Ok then now you may leave and begin."**

"Yippee" shouted naruto as he jumped up in the air and started running towards the front of the cage. It was strange he could only leave if he was on the outside of the cage. After naruto returned to his body he got up and started going through the signs until he stopped halfway through. "Umm Kurama how am I supposed to access your chakra?"

"**I knew I was forgetting something. Ok the seal on the cage takes my chakra and turns it into yours, so reach out with your mind the same way you do for chakra except do it like you are going to come visit."**

"Ok I think I got it" said naruto felling a slight tug, but when he went to put his hand on the ground to complete it nothing happened not even a puff of smoke "nope I don't got it sorry."

"**It's ok this just might take a little bit."** replied the fox surprised that he had done well enough to separate the two distinct chakras on his first go "**Just keep at it until you get it."**

After going through the seals and trying about twenty more times naruto finally thought he had it. "Ok here we go for the money shot."

"Summoning Jutsu" Yelled naruto who was ecstatic as a puff of smoke appeared.

As the smoke started to clear he was able to start making out parts of the animal, whatever it was, was small only standing about a foot high. As more of it appeared he say that it had a short bushy tail and brown fur. When the smoke finally dissipated he was staring at a cute little brown dog/fox looking animal, defiantly not what he was expecting. The two just stood there for a minute staring at each other, while a flood of different emotions went through Naruto's head. First was happiness that he had actually summoned something, then came the sadness that it wasn't some super awesome looking wolf or something, and then back around to happiness once he saw how cute and fluffy it looked.

"**This is called an Eevee its name means elemental vergance, you see once this one gets to a certain age its fur will be charged will elemental chakra depending on what its natural chakra alignment is and other factors, from there it can verge off into one of eight different summons. Once they evolve for lack of a better term they will use there chakra type to perform ninjutsu or in one case genjutsu attacks. But until then they will work as taijutsu and other non-offensive uses."**

"Cool does it have a name, and how many summons can I use at one time?"

"**The number of summons is totally reliant on how much chakra you have to spend. Also this one seems young so I do not think he has a name yet, I think it would be ok if you gave him one."**

Naruto when over and after setting down beside the Eevee picked it up and placed it in his lap, as he started to pet the Eevee it let out a nice like yip of happiness and started to wag its tail. "Hmm I'm going to call you Nikko."

"**Why Nikko?" **asked Kurama amused at how naruto was treating the summon more like a pet then a well summons.

"I don't know" replied naruto still stoking Nikko's fir "I just always liked that name and if I ever got a dog I was going to name it that."

"**Fair enough now why don't you spend some time playing and getting to know Nikko because for the time being he will be your main summon, at least until I show you how to summon his older siblings"**

"Ok, hey Nikko wanna go up to my room? I got some balls and other stuff we can bring out side to play with" asked naruto staring at the little pup like he expected it to answer, which it did if a yip can be considered an answer. after getting some things to play with naruto spent the rest of the evening playing with Nikko, either playing catch or tag or tug of war. Until he heard Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune come out onto the back porch.

"What have you got there naruto it's so cute." said Shizune rushing over to pet Nikko.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well it's much cuter than your frogs Jiraiya, and he does have to start somewhere." replied Tsunade "So naruto what kind of summon is he exactly?"

"Kurama say that he is an Eevee, and that when they get older they take on the attributes of their chakra nature and use jutsu, but until then Nikko will just be helping me by using taijutsu." Replied the blond watching Shizune play with Nikko.

"Ok we'll let you and Shizune play a few more minutes then you need to come inside cause Jiraiya and I have something to discuss." said Tsunade.

After playing for another half hour Shizune decided it was time to head in.

"Kurama how do I dismiss my summon?"

"**Drat forgot that too, ohh well you didn't need it till now anyhow. You just make the tiger seal which is your fingers interlocked with your pointers pointing up and touching, then you channel chakra and say release."**

After making the correct hand seal naruto shouted "release" but nothing happened Nikko just sat there and wagged its tail. So naruto tried again, then again, and finally a fourth time but all Nikko did was just sat there and wag its tail and yipped every so often.

'What am I doing wrong?' Wondered Naruto only to hear the Kyubi chuckling 'what? What did I do wrong that's so funny?'

"**It's not you" **replied Kurama "**it's the pup he apparently doesn't want to leave."**

'Why and how? I thought summons were supposed to listen.'

"**Not all the time, summons can refuse to be summoned or go back for different reasons, and it seems that Nikko would rather stay here with you instead of heading home."**

'Wow that's cool so how long can he stay.'

"**Like I said before until he decides to go back or gets to hurt to stay."**

'Cool I wonder if it would be ok if I let him sleep in my bed with me and took him to school tomorrow."

"**I don't see why not"** replied Kurama, who was really happy to see such a close bond forming so quickly between summoner and summons. Bonds, trust, and team work are the foundations of good summons and will make them more effective in later battles.

After that Naruto and Nikko went back inside the house to see everyone sitting in the living room.

"Why do you still have Nikko summoned Naruto?" asked Shizune

"Well apparently Nikko wants to stay here with me instead of going back, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine" said Kakashi "sometimes I summon pakkun and the pack just to play or lay around."

"Cool" replied naruto who was watching Nikko sniff around the room and the legs of everyone, remembering everyone's scents and getting used to his surroundings. As he got ready to go upstairs Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto come here there are some things we have to tell you."

"what is it?" asked naruto nervously

"Jiraiya and I just want to tell you some things about when you go to the academy tomorrow." she said

"Ok like what?" ask naruto who was growing nervous at his grandmother's tone of voice

"Well it's about the fox and your parents see we know about them and who they were but most people don't. And during school we don't think you should mention who your mom or dad is or that you have Kurama sealed in you"

"Why not?" asked naruto

"well have you ever asked yourself why you have your mothers last name instead of your fathers?" replied Jiraiya lifting naruto up to set on his knee " It was to protect you. You see your father being the Yellow Flash along with the fourth hokage had a lot of enemies so to keep any of them from sending assassins after you we gave you your mother's maiden name."

"Which was still risky," said Tsunade giving Jiraiya a pointed look " but we figured that the last name of Uzumaki would be less conspicuous since no one is sure how many survivors of your mothers old village are out there."

"Well why caint I tell people about Kurama he's my friend?" asked naruto

"Because a lot of people don't know him like you do, and just remember reading about him in their books, so they would be afraid at first. But here's what you can do, when you graduate you can decide whether or not to tell your friends and teammates about Kurama or not. Either way we would like it if you would wait a couple of years before announcing who your parents are. At least until you become a chunin though we would feel better if you waited till you're a jonin." said Jiraiya

'What do you think Kurama?' thought naruto trying to decide how he felt about the whole thing.

"**Well kit they do have a point, I'm going to have to agree with them on this its probably best to keep this under your hat for a bit."**

'But I'm not wearing a hat.'

"**It's a saying."**

'Ohh ok' said naruto, turning to look at Jiraiya naruto replied " ok I'll keep this under my hat for a while"

"That's good, now let's go eat supper, the girls brought us some BBQ from that one grill." Said Jiraiya

The rest of the night was spent just talking about their day and everyone telling naruto about their first days at the academy, or funny stories from while they were there. After everyone had eaten and naruto had helped put away the dishes, they started to file out.

"Ok naruto we'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning to take you to the academy, so get lots of sleep tonight." said Tsunade

"I'll try but I'm so excited I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep." replied naruto

"I feel the same way before one of my book releases" said Jiraiya "but I think all of that training and playing you did today has tired you out more than you realize."

"Ok good night everyone" said Kakashi as he closed and locked the doors "hey naruto I have a surprise to tell you"

"What is it" asked the blond in a loud excited voice, with Nikko yipping along with him.

"Well when you get back from the academy I have a present to give to you."

"Can you give me a hint?" pleaded naruto

"Ok…well I think you have grown up enough for this present." said Kakashi

"What is that supposed to mean" said naruto throwing his hands up in the air.

Later after getting ready for bed and laying out all of his stuff for the next day he decided he should try to at least go to sleep. Instead of sleeping curled up next to naruto or even on his feet Nikko decided that he wanted to sleep on the pillow above Naruto's head, between him and the headboard. And just like Jiraiya said it did not take long for him to fall asleep and morning could not come soon enough.

**(**_**AN: ok before you have a heart attack hear me out. This is NOT gonna be a pokemon cross over I have just always loved Eevee and its evolutions and when I was thinking up the idea for this fic I thought an Eevee like summon would fit perfectly, espicaly with its evolutions. This will be the only pokemon-esq summon he gets, and it will be awesome sauce.)**_

_**P.P.S: also now that im out of the back story and into the funner fighting and school stuff which I have been wanting to get to you can expect longer chapters.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all for your following and favoring it makes me so happy, YOSH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY. Now there is one tincy wincey thing you could do for me and that is review. I feel like I'm getting the hang of this but I really need your guys input on what would make it flow better or look better thx. Also if you notice anything that you think if from another fic well it might be, I read so much sometimes ill remember something I read and think I make it up so sry.**

Naruto awoke early the next morning with about thirty minutes left before his alarm clock went off. Deciding that he was too excited to go back to sleep he got up and went over to the calendar on the wall. After marking a big X in the center of the O that designated the first day of school he went to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Coming back to his room naruto put on the clothes that had been picked out for his first day, Kakashi and Jiraiya had been the ones to pick out the outfit saying that first impressions were important. So naruto ended up wearing some black sandals along with black and orange pants with a flame pattern on the bottom, he also wore a white t- shirt with a yellow uzumaki swirl pattern on it and a black and orange windbreaker that he left unzipped.

Turning around to make his bed Naruto noticed that while he had been gone Nikko had curled up with its head on the pillow and the rest of its body under the covers. After moving a very reluctant Nikko off the bed and making it the two of them went down stairs. Nikko was let outside for a bit and wondering what to do with the hour or so he had before class naruto decided on sitting on the couch and reading the "Ledged of the Gutsy Ninja" that Jiraiya had bought him. A couple of chapters in and naruto heard Kakashi come down the stairs.

"Ohh good morning naruto you are up early." said Kakashi who looked dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"Yeah once I woke up I was too excited to go back to sleep, and you were right I was really tired last night." Replied the blond marking his page and putting down the book.

"I bet so are you hungry?" asked Kakashi already knowing the answer, the boy was always hungry. After getting a 'yes' naruto let Nikko back inside and the two of them went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

A little while after that they heard a knocking at the door, knowing who it was naruto went to get his gear for school while Kakashi talked to Tsunade and Jiraiya outside on the steps.

Once naruto and Nikko had returned with their school supplies they, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya started the trek to the academy. Once they had made it to the academy grounds they started to notice other families walking with their kids to the school, or some of the older students coming by themselves.

"Ok Naruto" said Jiraiya "The first thing you do when you get to class is see how many cute girls are in your class and…" Jiraiya did not get to finish that sentience because of a chakra enhanced punch sending him into the ground.

"Don't listen to your grandfather" said tsunade " what you need to do is make a lot of friends and make sure you listen to everything your teacher says, now let's make sure you look nice for your first day." Stated the older blond who was trying to flatten naruto's hair and fix the collar to his jacket.

Ducking away from her hands naruto tried to refix his hair the way he had it. "I look fine" huffed naruto.

"Naruto, hey over here" yelled a bobbing head of pink hair that was running towards naruto followed by another head of blonde hair.

"Hey sakura" said naruto "I was wondering if you would be coming to class today, I'm glad you decided to."

'Yip yip' barked Nikko who was sniffing around sakura's legs and wagging his tail wanting to be picked up and petted.

"Ohh who is this cute little guy, naruto when did you get a puppy?" asked sakura who had bent down and started to pet Nikko's fir.

"His name is Nikko and he's my summon animal, I just learned how to use summons night before last."

"he's so nice" said the rosette who was now rubbing Nikko's belly "can you summon anymore companions?"

"No so far Nikko is the only one, but Kur… urhm" coughed out naruto trying to cover what he had about said. "Kakashi said he and Jiraiya would teach me more in a couple semesters."

"Fore-head are you going to introduce me or not?" huffed the blonde female.

"Ino this is Naruto Uzumaki and his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin" said sakura pointing to each of the people standing around the school yard.

"The Sannin?" shouted Ino "Sakura there famous you caint just say that like its nothing."

'Wow imagine how much this girl will freak when she learns who Naruto's guardian is, or who his parents are for that matter' chuckled Jiraiya to him self.

"Well kid I see you are already on your way to making friends with a bunch of cute girls so I'll leave the rest to you." said the sage.

"See you this evening Naru-chan, me and shizune should be waiting by the front gate." said Tsunade turning and walking away.

"So naruto do you know any more people who might be in our class?" asked Sakura

"Well there are only two more that I really know they are Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara."

"Wow my dad said that our class would be full of clan heirs guess he was right." said Ino who had somehow ended up leading the way into the building and to their class. "I wonder who else will be oomph" said Ino running into a wall named Kiba Inuzuka.

Turning around the dog-tamer stared at Ino "Hello there babe, did my awesomeness blind you so much that you couldn't see where you were going and ran into me?" smirked Kiba.

"Out of my way you scruffy looking mutt." said Ino brushing the dog hairs off of her shirt.

"Hey I'm not a mutt, and you whiskers, what's up with your little dog there tell him to stop growling at Akamaru" while the humans had been going back and forth Akamaru and Nikko had been on the ground with fur raised and teeth bared growling at each other.

"His name is Nikko and he's my summons." said naruto

"Summon what's that?" said Kiba

"Ughh that's when you can summon other animals to come and help you you stupid flea brain." said Ino

"uchh of course I knew that."

"Hah yeah sure ya did." said naruto picking up Nikko and moving his way past Kiba and into the classroom. "Sauske what are you doing here so early" he shouted and ran down to set beside the Uchiha who was staring out of the window.

"Ohh hey naruto, Itachi dropped me off early before he went off on a mission."

"Hey naruto you know it's not nice to forget to introduce your friends." said sakura moving to sit down next to naruto.

'Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.' thought Ino taking up a seat beside sakura and closest to the walkway between the desks.

"Sauske this is Sakura and Ino." said naruto

"Hey" said sauske turning back to looking out of the window.

"Sorry girls he doesn't say much." Said naruto handing Nikko over to Sakura and Ino who wanted to pet him.

The four sat there for about twenty more minutes talking between themselves and watching all of the other students filling in, and Nikko ended up laying on Sakura's lap getting petted. Eventually their teacher and another man came into the class room and tried to get everyone to settle down

"Ok everyone I need you to quiet down, ok just calm down, HEY SHUT UP IM TALKING HERE!" Shouted the teacher using the 'Big Head' jutsu, instantly everyone's heads snapped towards the front of the classroom and their mouths snapped shut, even Nikko and Akamaru had their ears back and their tails between their legs.

"Thank you now my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your classes' teacher from now until you graduate the academy." Said Iruka who was going to his desk and handing some papers to the other man. "This is Mizuki and he is my teacher's assistant, and the papers he is handing out are some forms you will need to take home and get signed and a test."

"WHAT"

"Ohh man"

"Troublesome"

Was the response from the whole class once the teacher said that they were going to have a test, on the first day.

"Umm sensei" said sakura raising her hand "why are we having a test on our first day?"

"The reason is to test your starting knowledge so we can see how much you learn over the school courses, later before lunch there will be some sparring to get your baseline taijutsu levels."

After the explanation Mizuki went around the classroom handing out the tests to the students, looking at the paper naruto noticed that most of it was basic history and definitions that he had learned in the books Kakashi had made him read. Simple questions like who did the first hokage battle at the valley of the end, what were the top clans that made up the council, and what was chakra.

Naruto was able to quickly get through the test and having some time to kill decided to look around the room and see who all was in his class. 'that fat kid looks more interested in eating his chips than doing the test, and of course Shikamaru is asleep with his head on the desk, wonder who that weird kid with the jacket and hood covering his entire body except for his face is the dude even has on some goggles.' He also noticed that there was some weird girl who kept looking over at him then looking away really fast 'wonder what's up with her?' thought naruto.

Eventually Mizuki came back around to pick up the papers from the tests telling the students that if they did score low it wouldn't effect their grade so not to worry too much.

"Ok class" said Iruka " we are going to head outside to the training yard where you will be matched up with each other in a 1 on 1 spar."

As the class started to file down the stairs naruto picked up a now sleeping Nikko to keep him from being steped on, only to be pushed out of the way by an excited kiba.

"Whoop yeah me and Akamaru are going to show everyone that we are the best, especially you whiskers." shouted Kiba

Naruto and Nikko following the example of the coolest ninja in the village just walked right on by like he hadn't even heard a word Kiba had said. Once they got out side they all gathered in a large circle around one of the sparring rings with Iruka standing in the center as a referee.

"ok kids now during your 1on1 match you can only use taijutsu seeing as how I doubt many of you know any ninjutsu yet. Also the matches will be determined by either a knockout, being knocked out of the ring, or will be declared a tie after five minutes have passed." Said Iruka "Now I will let Mizuki pick two names from my clipboard to see who will go first."

"Let's see round and round she goes where she stops nobody knows. Ok how about Hinata Hyuga verses Sauske Uchiha." Announced Mizuki who had pulled out a spinning wheel with all of their names on it from somewhere while no one was looking.

After the names where called out the two went out to the center of the ring.

"I'm fighting a girl? Is that fair sensei?" asked Sauske "I'm sorry Hinata I don't want to end up hurting you."

"It's ok I will try to do my best, it was nice of you to worry about me though." replied the shy Hyuga.

"Yes its fair sauske you will end up fighting against and with some very strong Kunoichi in your career so you better get used to it," replied Iruka "ok now if there are no more questions begin."

After Iruka said begin Sauske started to run at Hinata, once he was in arms range on her he crouched down and used his legs to spring up and try to knee Hinata in the chin only for it to be blocked by Hinata putting both hands on his knee and using the momentum to jump back and put distance between the two.

Sauske came closer and tried a couple of punches and low kicks to her shins to knock her off balance but all of them kept being blocked by the girl. But that seemed to be all she done, while sauske would throw punches and kicks Hinata would just keep blocking and backing up never going on the offensive or attacking.

Finally after blocking a strong punch with her forearms that pushed Hinata's feet back Iruka called the match.

"Sauske is the winner on account of a ring out" said Iruka, causing the two fighters to look down at their feet and it was true after the last punch Hinata's back foot had slid over the line out of the ring. "Sauske you did very well but you kept trying the same thing over and over; to break a good defense you need to try different strategies. And Hinata while your defense was good you never once threw a punch you need to get over whatever fear is keeping you back." the teacher said turning the spar into a lesson.

As the fighters went back to stand with their friends Mizuki turned back to his giant spinning wheel and gave it a giant shove "Ok will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please step into the ring."

As the two girls started their round Iruka noticed a small white dog and a brown fox looking animal growling and circling each other. As he got closer he noticed two of his students Kiba and Naruto were managing to do a good impersonation of them dogs themselves.

"Hey you two" said Iruka moving to get between his students "Don't you know you can't bring your pets to school they need to stay home."

"Akamaru isn't just my pet, I'm Kiba Inuzuka of the great Inuzuka clan and we use our dogs to fight alongside us in battle." Said Kiba puffing out his chest and taking a pose he deemed heroic.

"I'm naruto and this is Nikko," said the blond pointing down to the Eevee that had forgotten all about Akamaru for the moment and was sniffing at Iruka's pant legs "He isn't a pet either he's my summons." Smiled the blond.

'summons at his age how is that possible' thought Iruka "well I think I'm going to let you work off some steam, the four of you will be fighting in the next round." he said pointing at the boys and their companions.

Back on the training field Sakura and Ino were still going at it, though neither one was doing a great job of it. While a lot of punches were thrown very few were blocked, and neither one took advantage of the openings that were left after the attacks. Finally after the five minutes were up Iruka called the match and the two tired girls left the ring.

"Ok that wasn't too bad so don't worry you still have a couple of years before graduation to work on it. Now instead of doing the next match randomly I have decided to have Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka face off since both of them have companions to help them fight."

The two boys eagerly ran up to the ring followed by their partners. Once Iruka gave the go ahead the two boys started circling each other like dogs sometimes do when they are sizing each other up. At some unknown signal both Kiba and Akamaru shot forward to attack naruto, who after seeing the dog tamer start to move had also lept towards Kiba.

The two met in the middle and started to trade blows, but if the first match was a dance then this was a slugfest. Neither one really had any sort of style or technique other than to just pound the other into the ground. While the two humans were slugging it out like they were in a bar fight instead of a ninja academy Akamaru and Nikko were rolling around on the ground clawing and nipping at each other.

After a couple of minutes Naruto and Kiba jumped back both panting and looking worse for the wear; Seeing that the match was pretty much over Iruka called it.

"Ok it's a draw you to, and while you guys have a great amount of stamina your attacks had no style and you didn't even try to block or dodge. Also you say you are a dog tamer Kiba, and naruto you claim to be a summoner but you forgot about the most important part of that, you companions. You to just left them to fend on their own, you guys need to work on teamwork with your partners." Said Iruka

"**Your teacher is right kit" **said Kurama "**that was embarrassing to watch you let your anger at Kiba make you forget everything Kakashi has been teaching you."**

'I'm sorry Kurama' replied naruto as he walked over to stand by sauske and the girls. 'I really do need to work on the team work more, I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

"**Nahh you didn't disappoint me I mean it was only your first battle after all. But I do have a plan for how you can get better with working with Nikko and your future summons."**

'How's that?' replied the blond

"**Well that Kiba kid is in the same boat as you are."**

'I'm not in a boat.'

"**Once again kit that is a metaphor, anyways you both need the same kind of training and his family is famous for fighting alongside their dogs. So see if you can convince him to get someone in his clan to help you train he would also make a good sparring partner so you can get used to fighting other people who might have summons." **Said the Kyubi

'Ok I'll try' said naruto coming back to the outside world just as two more students walked out of the circle.

The rest of the time before lunch went by quickly with the clan heirs making short work against some of the no name students. Though when it came time for the Nara heir to fight he was nowhere to be found, after Iruka and Mizuki spent ten minutes looking they found him lying under one of the trees taking a nap, after poking and prodding him awake they finally got him into the ring just for him to walk out of it once the match had been called. This earned the Nara afterschool detention which was fine by him since it meant he had more time to sleep before he went home and did chores.

After the matches everyone was excused to go eat lunch and it being a pretty day most of the class decided to eat outside instead of the school's cafeteria. Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Sauske had all piled around one of the tables outside and were enjoying their lunch. Naruto had packed leftovers from the previous night's meal to eat, and sakura and Ino were both busy feeding Nikko scraps from their plates.

Naruto remembering what Kurama said started looking around for Kiba, he found the boy and his dog over by the bushes where they were rolling around in the grass. Picking up Nikko naruto decided to go over and make nice and find some way to get training.

"Now Nikko don't try to pick a fight with Akamaru, be nice" said naruto "we want them to help us so you have to behave."

"urn" replied Nikko not sounding pleased but agreeing anyway.

Finally making their way over to Kiba naruto put Nikko down who ran off to see what Akamaru was trying to flush out from the bushes.

"Hey your names Kiba right?" said naruto

"Yeah what's it to you whiskers?" replied Kiba

'I will not hit him, I will not hit him' repeated naruto over and over in his head, after the urge to inflict permanent bodily harm passed he held out his hand for Kiba to shake it.

"First off the names naruto not whiskers and I wanted to talk to you about what Iruka sensei said."

"What about it" said Kiba reluctantly taking Naruto's hand and giving it a shake.

"Well he said that our fight stunk and that we had no team work with our partners and you were saying how your family was famous for working with their nin-dogs. And I was just figuring we could go and get someone in your family to help teach us a bit."

'**Hook'** thought Kurama

"well I dotn know?" said Kiba scratching his head " most of the stuff like the jutsus are clan secrets."

"Well that ok I'm mostly just interested in the taijutsu, and think about it if you have a good sparring partner you will get much stronger faster, or at least that's what my uncle says."

'**Line'** at this point Kurama was rubbing his hands together like a Saturday morning villain.

"I dotn know"

"Well what will it hurt to ask, I mean do you know anyone who might help?" asked naruto

"My sister maybe, she's the village vet. Yeah sure why not, it's a deal whiskers I'll let you train with me if you will be my sparring partner"

'**Sinker'** snickered Kurama

"Well should we go see this evening?" asked kiba

"Sure why not, ok well later dog breath." said naruto wavering as he walked away from the Kiba.

"**AN: end part one of the first day of school, we should be in the school arc for a little bit longer. So how did my first fight go? Good, bad, terrible? Also I just started working as a bag boy part time at ingles goodnews now my parents will get off my back (I mean as if school isn't enough) bad news since I don't have my schedule yet I don't know what the updates are gonna look like. Hopefully just 1 maby 2 weeks between chapters max, also depends if im in a naruto mood."**


	8. Chapter 8

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for the long time between update but I have just started a new job and a new semester so it has taken a bit to get everything worked out. But chapters should be faster since after this chapter we move on to the good stuff i.e. fighting. And I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong with writing, or what would be a better way to write (except for spelling cause I already know I suck at that)**

After lunch everyone went back to the class room to get their stuff and head for home, since for some odd reason the first day was only a half-day of class.

"So what kind of grades did you guys get on your tests?" asked sakura

"Well I passed the written one but I didn't do very well on the fight." Said naruto

"It was the opposite for me" said sauske

"Ehh I did ok on both, but I scored higher on the written exam." said Ino "I wonder how everyone else done though?"

"I don't think they did very well from the looks on their faces." said naruto looking around at their classmates.

"HEY whiskers ya ready to go I'm waiting on ya over here." shouted Kiba who was leaning against the door with Akamaru sitting on his head.

"Yeah sure dog breath, just keep your pants on." replied naruto "well see you guys later me and Nikko have to go work on teamwork with flea brain over there."

"Later naruto." said sakura

Picking up Nikko naruto made his way over to Kiba and out of the building, when they got to the gate naruto noticed Tsunade and Shizune walking over towards them 'ohh crud I forgot that granny was going to pick me up today. Wouldn't be bad if it was sauske or sakura but Kiba is going to have fun holding this over me.'

Walking over to naruto Tsunade picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"So naru-chan how was your first day of school." asked tsunade

"Ha-ha what's this naru-chan, ya got your grandmother to come pick you up from school." said Kiba

"What was that you little brat." asked Tsunade sending out huge waves of killer intent towards Kiba.

"Nothing mam." stated Kiba

"That's what I thought." said tsunade looking the boy and his dog over "who are you anyways, I take it from your dog that you are an Inuzuka."

"this is Kiba he's a…classmate" said naruto "Iruka said we needed to work on team work after the spar today, and Kurama said that it would be a good idea if we worked together since the Inuzuka are famous for using dogs." naruto figured it would be safer to say Kurama instead of the Kitsune since only his family knew the fox's true name.

"Well can we walk with you guys." asked shizune

"No that's fine." said naruto

The four of them set of to the Inuzuka compound which was close to the nara woods to give the dogs room to run and hunt, as long as they stayed away from the deer. As they were walking tonton took the lead being chased by Nikko and eventually Akamaru jumped down from Kiba's head to join in one the fun. While they were walking Tsunade and Shizune were using the time to ask naruto about his day at school, he had already told about meeting everyone and was just about to get to the part about his grades on the tests.

"So how did you do?" asked Shizune.

"Not that good, I aced the written one but didn't do to well in the fighting."

"Really, Well what about your friends."

"Ehh everyone did ok but the teachers weren't very impressed." said naruto

"They will be after we work on our teamwork and become the best ninjas in the village wont they Akamaru." said Kiba who got a yip in reply from his dog.

"Stow it dog breath my grandparents and uncle are the best, and eventually I'm going to take that title from them." said naruto getting in a glaring match with the dog tamer.

"Well naruto I think I might have away to help you and your friends." said tsunade

"Really how's that?" asked naruto"

"That's a surprise," replied tsunade "but tomorrow tell all of your friends to meet up in the Kohana memorial park at around 11 on Saturday. And Kiba you and Akamaru and also invited."

After making their way to the main gate Naruto and Kiba went inside while Tsunade and Shizune decided to go shopping.

"Lady Tsunade how are you going to help naruto and his friends?" asked Shizune

"Well were going to have to buy a couple boxes of dodge balls, some rope, Frisbees, and other sporting goods." said tsunade

"Ok?" said Shizune who had no idea what her teacher was going to do with a bunch of sports equipment.

Back at the Inuzuka compound Kiba and Naruto were walking up the main road towards Kiba's house and the animal hospital. Though strangely every dog they would pass would either growl and bark at Naruto or Nikko, or they would sniff them then back away like they were frightened.

'What's up with them?' wondered Naruto

"**They smell fox on you, because of me you and Nikko both smell like foxes and dogs are not friends of foxes. We might be cousins but we have always been fighting, usually cause we would steal whatever it was they were supposed to be protecting right from under their noses." **said Kurama

"we will go see if my sister is in the animal clinic." said Kiba breaking naruto out of his conversation with Kurama "she will probably be able to help us."

The animal clinic/hospital was a small building sat on top of a hill, going inside there was a waiting room with a reception desk off to the left and a doorway leading to the OR and kennel on the back wall. Seeing that it didn't look busy Kiba led them straight through the lobby and into the OR where his sister was wiping down the table.

"Ohh little brother," said Hana Inuzuka "what are you doing here, and whose your friend?" she asked

"That's naruto, and the small fox like thing with him is his summon animal Nikko, naruto this is my sister Hanah."

"Hello naruto so I take it you are one of my little brother's classmates." asked Hana

"Yes" said naruto "umm do you have a dog to? Kiba said all Inuzuka's have a partner?"

"I do, actually I have three there triplets," said Hana "but they don't like being in the clinic so they are up at the house."

"Wow that's cool" said naruto "that must take a lot of teamwork and coordination."

"It does but eventually you get to where you and your partner can read each other easily and know what the other wants you to do." Replied Hana

"So sis I have a question" asked Kiba "you see today in class me and whiskers over here had to fight each other during sparing cause we both have partners. But we didn't do very well and were wondering if there was anything you could teach us about working together better with our partners."

"How well is not well?"

Seeing the look on her brothers face Hana leaned back on to the operating table to take a minute to thank it over "well I'm not too busy right now so I guess I could, but naruto you know I can't teach you any of my family's jutsu right."

"Yeah I understand I don't think it would work to well with me and Nikko anyways." said naruto

"Well we have a training area close by where we give pups obedience training, I think that will work for this." Said Hana

Leaving by the front door the group went down the road and took a left. After a while they came to an area that looked like a small park except for dogs instead of humans.

"Ok guys here's what I want you to do…" stated Hana as he started to run the boys and their companions through drills and exercises that they could do anywhere to improve their communication skills. "That's very good the four of you made some good progress, now to keep it up you should practice at least once a week on communication skills."

"Thank you for teaching us this" said naruto, Nikko decided to add his on yip in setting there wagging his tail looking proud of himself for doing so well.

"That's ok if you need any more help just come find me, have a good evening." replied Hana

"See ya at school tomorrow whiskers." said Kiba

"Sure dog breath and don't forget about coming to the park on Saturday." replied Naruto as he and Nikko headed back towards his house.

When they got back to the house they noticed a lot to boxes in the living room and out in the back, also there was a couple large scrolls spread around the living room. As Nikko ran off to sniff and smell every box and crate naruto went to the back yard where he saw his grandfather moving the boxes onto the scrolls and sealing them away.

"Hey gramps what's with all of these boxes? Are we moving or something?" asked naruto

Looking up Jiraiya was happy to see naruto come in so he could show off how cool fuinjutsu was.

"No all of this is equipment your grandmother tsunade bought for your little class exercise on Saturday. And since there is so much stuff we figured it would be best to seal it into scrolls, besides being easier to carry you kids will be introduced to the magic that is sealing."

"Sealing?" asked naruto

"Yeah it's where you use seals to do a lot of jobs from storing weapons and equipment, making traps, training, you even use seals when you summon."

"Wow that's cool" said naruto

"It is so would you like to practice and help me seal the rest of these boxes away?" asked Jiraiya

For the next couple of hours Jiraiya instructed naruto on the basics of seals and their use and with Jiraiya's help naruto was able to make some simple storage scrolls and clean up all of the boxes.

"That was fun" naruto said sitting on the back porch tired from moving all of the boxes around

"Well I'm glad you think that cause me and Kakashi agree that you are going to need to learn that and some different jutsu to help with your summons." said Jiraiya

"Really" said naruto getting excited from the mere thought of learning a new attack "when are you going to teach me, will it be some super cool secret attack. Does it have a cool name like planet crusher or flaming tornado?"

"Ha-ha no but we will probably wait for a couple more months until we start covering any attacks."

The rest of the evening was spent with naruto telling Jiraiya then Kakashi how his day at school and the training with Kiba went. The next day after everyone had gotten to class naruto told his friends and some of the others to come to the park on Saturday for a special training with Tsunade. Upon hearing about the training and about lady tsunade both Lee and Ten Ten who naruto introduced to his friends during lunch decided to come and see what was up.

Saturday Naruto was on his way to the park helping Tsunade and Shizune carry the scrolls that held the equipment. Coming up to the park he saw that most of his friends had already arrived. Sakura and Ino were sitting in the swings talking; Shikamaru was over asleep by a tree with Choji setting beside him eating some chips. Kiba was chasing Akamaru around while sauske was trying to strike up a conversation with Shino. Lee and Ten Ten were doing some kind of stretching exercise, the only people that weren't hanging out was Hinata and her cousin Neji who was acting as her escort for the day.

Most everyone noticed naruto when he got there and started gathering up everyone they all pilled around him and his grandmother and aunt to see what they were doing. Everyone except possibly Shikamaru and team Gai were wondering what the mountain of scrolls were for, until they were each told to grab one, open it, and try to channel chakra into it. Only a few of the kids were able to channel any of the chakra at all, so instead of going straight into unsealing the stuff Tsunade and Shizune spent awhile on chakra control.

After picking up basic chakra control pretty well Tsunade mentioned something about leaving climbing trees till the next time, so everyone went back to unsealing the scrolls. After everything was out they noticed that the boxes contained belts with flags on them, dodge balls, lots of tennis balls, rope, and two sets of shirts one red and one blue.

"What's all of this for granny?" asked Naruto picking up and throwing a tennis ball from hand to hand.

"Well this is all equipment to help you all train to be better ninja." said Tsunade

"But all of this just looks like gym equipment, how will playing games help us?" asked Sauske

"Go ahead and pick up one of those green dodge balls." said tsunade

There were four different boxes of dodge ball of different colors in orange, red, yellow, and green. Moving over sauske tried to pick up the dodge ball but found that it was actually incredibly heavy.

"Heavier than it looks isn't it?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah I could hardly lift it." said the Uchiha

"Well those are the heaviest we won't actually be ready to use them for a while but I will explain how this will help. You guys will be split up into two teams for most of the games; the games like dodge ball and catch will teach you how to evade and intercept attacks also with the weight of the balls they will increase your endurance strength, and throwing speeds." Said tsunade

After that Shizune stepped in and continued the instructions "And the games like tug of war, hide and seek, and tag will teach you all evasion, team work, tracking all while working on your speed."

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru

"Who's going to be on whose teams?" asked sakura

"Well I was thinking of making Naruto and Kiba the team captains and letting them pick their teams."

"Great I get another chance to beat you whiskers." said Kiba

"Your forgetting you never beat me the first time dog breath." replied naruto

"Ok ok save it for the games, now who wants to go first in selecting their team."

"Let dog boy go first since he's so sure Im going to lose."

"Ok then for my first choice I choose umm Hinata's cousin Neji."

"Ohh sure pick an upper classman, in that case I choose Rock Lee for my team."

And so the choosing went on in a similar fashion with naruto having lee, sauske, sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino; with Kiba having Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and Choji.

The rest of the day was spent with the two teams playing games and just having a good time. At the end of the day everyone was tired and there were a couple of scrapes and bruises that Shizune and Tsunade were taking care of, walking over Sakura, Ino, and some of the others were watching Tsunade heal a cut on Choji's leg.

"Cool what are you doing now?" asked sakura

"I'm causing the cells to rapidly divide and make more cells to close the cut." said tsunade holding her glowing palm over the cut.

"Wow that's cool I wish I could do something like that." said Sakura

"Do any of you know anything about medicine?" asked shizune who was helping wrap Lee's twisted ankle.

"Well I know a bit about poisons from working in my parents flower shop." said Ino

"I have this ointment that I make that's really good for scrapes." stuttered out Hinata.

"I have heard some of my clansman talk about using our bugs to help with minor injuries." stated Shino in a dull monotone.

"Seems like a lot of you are interested in medicine." said tsunade

"Lady Tsunade remember the hokage wanted you to restart your medic program? Maybe they would make a good trail class." asked Shizune looking forward to the possibility of helping teach a medic class.

"We could, I guess I'll think about it." replied Tsunade

And so the semester went with everyone meeting up during the weekends to play and train together, even starting doing tree walking and leaf floating exercises which team Gai was able to help with. Tsunade had finally decided to start the class to help teach new medics, over the course of the class a few of the students discovered some things about their self.

Ino discovered she enjoyed finding, fighting, and making poisons more than her other duties, Hinata found out that with her byakugan she was a walking x-ray machine and was much more precise than her fellow students. Sakura while likeing being able to heal was really interested in the more offensive uses of the class, after hearing a story from Jiraiya she went and asked Tsunade to teach her how to increase her strength, and other techniques.

- 7 months since the beginning of school—

"Is there not another way?" asked an old man who looked like he had the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders.

"I wish there was old friend but we have already tried all other options this is the only one left." replied the bandaged man standing beside the guy in the hat.

"But there" started the old man

"It will be done." stated the young ninja standing in front of the two older men.

"No there has to be another way, I cannot ask you to kill your clansmen." said the hokage

"I do not like it but it is my duty to protect Kohana, and if my family would disgrace our name with their treason they deserve to die." said Itachi "but there is something I want you to do."

"What is it?" asked the hokage

"Make sure nothing happens to my little brother. I don't want my future action to stain his name." pleaded Itachi

"Itachi It would be bad if something happened to your brother, say if he was to walk into the compound and see you there with the bodies. You should let someone keep him safe till this thing has passed." said Danzo

"Danzo does have a point. I know naruto was mentioning the other day how much he enjoyed when he had that sleepover with some of the kids in his class maybe you should take sauske over there for him to spend the night." Said Sarutobi

"I think that would be a very acceptable option." said Itachi

'Drat now it will be harder to get my hands on the soon to be last Uchiha. I just hope that the masked man will hold up his end of the barging or this whole plot will unravel.' thought Danzo

As naruto and sauske were leaving the academy and talking about the upcoming group training session they noticed Itachi standing at the gates with some bags watching them, or more clearly watching Sauske like he was trying to burn everything about the young boy into his memory.

"Hello big brother what are you doing here?" asked sauske "and what's in the bags?"

"The bags hold clothes and stuff for you, I have to go on a long term mission and mother and father had a lot of business to attend to so I was going to see if you could stay at naruto's tonight." replied the stoic Uchiha

"That would be great" said naruto excited to have a sleep over on a school night "I mean we will have to ask Kakashi but he should say yes."

"Cool can you tell us what you mission is?" asked Sauske

"Sorry its top secret." said Itachi

Once they got to the Hatake residence and got permission from Kakashi for Sauske to spend the night the duo went up to the rooms to unpack. When Naruto was halfway up the steps he was jumped by Nikko and about fell backwards down the steps from the power of the jump. Nikko had been spending more time in the summons world to learn how to help Naruto during a fight and rarely got to join Naruto at the school anymore.

Naruto and Sauske decided to do what little homework they had then went downstairs to play in the back yard chasing Nikko around. After a while they heard Kakashi yelling from then from the porch.

"Come here guys" said Kakashi waving the boys over to the table that had drinks and chips and a deck of cards on it "I'm going to teach you guys a new game."

"What is it?" asked naruto

"It's a really fun card game but it is also a good tool to teach you skills vital to being being a ninja or leading a team." said the silver haired jonin

"Really one card game can do that?" asked sauske

"Yepp, the last time you were over here Shikamaru told you all that shogi was a good way to learn strategy. Well he is partially right shogi and chess are great tools if you want to learn how to command a lot of troops, but for squad based tactics it's too stiff. Poker on the other hand teaches you how to read your opponent, keep a straight face, and learn to bluff and change a plan on the go."

"That's cool" said naruto

"Your grandfather's prize student even once said that a good leader will study chess but a great leader will play poker." said Kakashi trying to skirt over the fact that Jiraiya's prize student was Minato.

The three of them played a few hands of cards then as the sun went down Kakashi sent the two off to bed so they would be rested for school the next day. The next morning on the way to school Sauske remembered that he had left his Ninja Physics homework in his dresser so he, Naruto, and Nikko went off to get the homework from Sauske's house before school started.

When they first got to the compound they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until they started to get farther into the buildings. At a time of the morning when people should be running around no one was on the streets, and all of the stores still were closed. Nikko was also acting strange he seemed to be sniffing the air and looking around when all of a sudden he set off towards a house on the corner. When the boys caught up to the Eevee they noticed what had attracted him there was a large roast sitting out but what startled them was the person sitting at the table.

It was a man about thirty something just sitting there with his head lolled over, one could even think he was asleep if it was not for the large red stain on his chest where he had been stabbed through the chair. Seeing this naruto grabbed Nikko as both he and Sauske ran from the house.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto

"I don't know we need to go find my mom and dad." said sauske

The three took off at a dead run towards Sauske's house in the center of the compound. The first thing that they would of noticed was wrong if they were not freaked out was that the front door was standing wide open. As they moved through the house they noticed that everything was still on from the lamp and tv to the stove with a now burnt pot of rice. Finally they got to Sauskes parents room, opening the door they noticed Sauske's parents laying there on the ground with blood pooled around their bodies.

"MOM DAD" yelled sauske

"Nikko go get someone now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 9

**AN redux: ****could you all please review I don't care if its just saying "hi liked the chp' or what but it lets me know that people are acctualy reading and likeing my story. Don't worry im not going to stop writing or anything I just need reassurance that you all like it.**  


**AN: YAY time for the fun stuff. And I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong with writing, or what would be a better way to write (except for spelling cause I already know I suck at that) I had to do this chapter 3 times to get it the way I liked it, im trying to work on typing where I use the charas to describe stuff instead of just saying it. This is easily the longest one to date and the funnest to write.**

Iruka walked into the class room happy that his students had done so well on their written test from the day before and was sure that they would all ace the physical part today. Walking over to his desk Iruka sat down the papers he had been grading, he had been much busier with school work ever since a couple months ago when Mizuki had been arrested. He was surprised when Lady Tsunade found serious discrepancies in Mizuki's medical records and had Jiraiya look into him. They had found that he had been selling information to a still unknown third party who apparently had a spy in their ninja core.

Looking up Iruka couldn't help but smile he was very proud of his students especially after the day he went to watch one of their training sessions in the park. The students had been running up and through the trees like a group of squirrels playing tag, a surprising thing since most ninja did not learn tree climbing until they were out of the academy.

Drawing his eyes over the class he took note where everyone was sitting. The first day of class most of the kids had spread out, but now after the three years of the academy everyone who had joined Naruto's training was sitting in one big group. Yes Shikamaru was still asleep, Choji was still eating in class 'the kid must have storage seals in his pockets to carry so much food' and Sakura and Ino were still gossiping but they all seemed to stay within a couple feet of each other.

Hearing Akamaru start barking Iruka looked over towards the door to see what the commotion was. Walking in was Nikko who immediately went over and started to play with the nin-dog trailed by Naruto and Sauske, the two seemed to be taking after Kakashi and were usually turning up a little later than everyone else. After hearing what Naruto and Sauske had walked into the night of the Uchiha Massacre he was happy and relieved to see the two boys doing so well. After that night the Hokage had decided or been talked into he wasn't sure which, into letting Sauske stay with Naruto and Kakashi. Over the years the two had become like brothers, walking down the aisle the two sat down beside Sakura and Ino.

"Ok Class" Said Iruka "First thing I would like to say that I am very pleased with you all, over ninety percent of the class passed the written part of the exam. Now today we will be focusing on the Physical portion and the three basic academy jutsu."

"Do you think we should use any of our more advanced skills that your grandparents have been teaching us?" asked sakura

"Yeah let's do it it's the last day of school we should go out with a bang." said Ino

"Just don't damage the school to bad." said Iruka over hearing the conversation "now if everyone would please follow me out side we will get started."

-Meanwhile at the Hall of Justi….uhmm I mean the Hokages office-

Lazily and with no great hurry Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, he wondered what the old man had summoned him for. Entering the room Kakashi noticed that Tsunade and Jiraiya were also there and that the three of them were sitting around the hokages magical crystal ball, though nothing was showing at the moment.

Seeing the two sannin reminded Kakashi that there had been a council meeting earlier that morning and wondered if his summons had something to do with that.

"Ahh Kakashi it's nice to see that you have finally arrived." said the Hokage

"How were Naruto and Sauske this morning?" asked Jiraiya "we wanted to be there to see Naruto off but the dang council wanted to go over some things."

"They were both doing fine, really excited I think the three of them raced all the way to school." replied Kakashi

"hmm and how has the fox been acting recently?" asked the Hokage

"The Kyubi or Kurama as he likes to be called has been behaving well, both he and master Jiraiya have been instructing naruto on new ways to use summons in battle. I have also been teaching the boys some advanced ninjutsu, well advanced for them but mostly c or b ranked attacks."

"That's good and im glad to see the improvement that your sessions and med classes had brought on tsunade. Though this does bring me back to what I called you in here for earlier." Said the Hokage

"Does it have something to do with the council meeting?" asked Kakashi

"Yes the council thinks it's time you take a team to train."

"But I'm already training Naruto and Sauske. And between that and my anbu duties I won't have time to take on a team." Said Kakashi looking for an excuse to not have to take on a team.

"But you will want to take this team." said the Hokage sitting back in his seat and taking a puff on his pipe.

"Why who do they want me to teach?" asked Kakashi

"Well like I said this has to do with the council meeting earlier. The council was very adamant that you are to train Sauske because of you being the only one left who possess the sharingan. They used every threat and pulled every string they could think of to get me to agree; which works for me since I was going to assign him anyways, but this way they did what I wanted and I didn't have to give up anything." Said Sarutobi

"Ok but I have a request to make." said Kakashi

"I have a feeling we are going to both request the same thing." said the hokage "You want Naruto your team don't you?"

"Yes" said Kakashi

"Well that's good then cause after giving them what they wanted and having Tsunade and Jiraiya threaten them a little It wasn't as hard to get naruto assigned to your team as I thought it would be." Looking at the desk the Hokage picked up three files to hand to Kakashi "Though I am going to leave the decision of the third member on the team to you, in these files are a list of the top medic students" he said

Kakashi didn't even need to read the files to know whose names would be in there he had spent enough time around naruto and his friends, and heard Tsunade brag about her students enough to know who he would choose.

"While all of them have been doing exceptionally well under Lady Tsunade's tutelage I have finally narrowed it down to one." said Kakashi "While being a decent medic Ino prefers to use her poisons or family techniques which makes her more suited to an espionage and data retrieval team, and Hinata with her Byakugan is more suited to being a medic on a search and rescue team. So that leaves me with Sakura Haruno she is an outstanding medic and her ability to use Lady Tsunade's super strength will be a great asset to the mainly offensive cell I seem to be putting together."

"Perfect I will see that they are all assigned to you, provided they past the tests that is." laughed the Hokage knowing full well that what would come to be known as the Neo Sannin would pass with flying colors.

"Ohh they will pass all right this is defiantly one test you will want to watch." replied Kakashi looking over at the crystal ball which was now showing two of the students stepping into the ring.

-Back at the academy-

The first fighters to step into the ring were Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, and after bowing to each other they got the go ahead from Iruka. Choji was the first to leap into action and while his clan is big when they get moving they are like a freight train. Ino just stood there waiting for her friend to get closer and took a flower with a long stem out of her pocket and held it loosely to her side. Once Choji was within a few feet Ino jumped to the side to circle around him, once she was behind him she threw the flower hitting Choji right behind the knee.

"Ninja Art: Stun Stem" shouted Ino

Once the stem had hit the back of his knee the poison in the plant had started spreading through Choji's leg numbing it and causing him to fall to the ground. Not giving him any time to act Ino took out three more flowers and hit Choji's other knee and both of his elbows numbing all of his limbs.

"Choji is unable to continue winner is Ino Yamanaka" said Iruka "Now would someone help move Choji out of the ring please."

"You'll be ok soon Choji the paralysis will only last for another ten or so minutes." Said Ino

Once the ring had been cleared Iruka called for the next fighters to come up. Sakura and Kiba walked into the ring with Akamaru jumping out of Kiba's shirt once he got to the center.

'Ok this is no biggy thought sakura 'you've fought against Naruto and Nikko before, so dog boy and his mutt should be easy.' Seeing that Kiba was in position Sakura decided to make the first move.

"Well since you have some help I'll get some to." said sakura "Ninja Art: Shadow Slide" and created two clones. They were just bunshins not shadow clones like Naruto or jiraiya could make but they would still work for this attack. Rushing forward the two clones crossed over in front of Sakura reaching Kiba just a couple of seconds apart. Falling for the trick Kiba went to block the downward swing of the kunai from the first clone only to have it dispel when it touched him, same thing happened when he tried to block the kick to the side from the second one.

Now that the two clones had been dispelled Kiba noticed that sakura wasn't in front of him anymore. During the charge sakura had used the time to switch places with a stone to get right behind Kiba. Once he had taken care of the clones she hit him in the back with the flat of her palm sending him flying across the ring using just a bit of her new strength, though she knew the basics it was still taking her some time to truly control it and gauge her strength.

After seeing Kiba land Akamaru decided the best thing to do was to charge Sakura and try to buy Kiba time to get up, only for Sakura to punt him like a football and have him land near Kiba.

'Ohh sorry for that Akamaru' thought sakura not felling to good about kicking a small dog. She hadn't wanted to fight Nikko at all until Kakashi had shown her his nin-dogs.

Going over to check on him Iruka declared Kiba and Akamaru unable to continue due to being unconscious and declared Sakura winner by KO. After Sakura checked out Kiba to make sure he was ok and helped him out of the ring Iruka called up the next fighters.

Finally there was only one fight left and everyone was excited to see it. Naruto, Nikko, and Sauske stepped into the ring.

"So Naruto sparring rules?" asked Sauske

"Sure I'll only use Nikko but once you get your eyes were going to have to rethink that rule." replied naruto.

"Any time you're ready boys." said Iruka 'I wonder what he meant by only Nikko? Could naruto already have another summons?" thought the instructor.

Deciding to get the show on the road the two boys bowed at each other then leapt to the opposite sides of the ring. As soon as their feet landed they started going through hand signs.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu" shouted Sauske which was met a second later by Naruto shouting out "Water Release: Water Bullet"

The two attacks met in the middle of the circle creating a big cloud of steam from the evaporated water. As soon as the attacks hit the two boys along with Nikko had leapt forward towards the center of the cloud. Naruto had taken to heart everything Kiba's sister Hana had taught him about working with his partner. So when naruto would throw a punch Nikko would come in under him and try to hit Sauske's leg with his iron tail technique. Or when sauske was able to put Naruto on the defensive he would try to bite or claw Sauske to get Naruto some breathing room.

As the steam started to clear everyone could see what was going on again. After throwing some more kicks and punches sauske jumped back and started to make hand signs, seeing what was happening Nikko tried to use his agility to get over there and interrupt him but he was to slow.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" shouted Sauske sending five small fireballs at Naruto before being hit with a head-butt from Nikko, as the fireballs got closer Naruto made a quick hand sign.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall" shouted Naruto having to pour a lot of chakra into the attack. Jiraiya had told Naruto that because of elemental affinity's some attacks would be harder and require more chakra than others, and seeing as how he was wind that meant earth was the hardest for him.

A couple seconds after the mud wall formed the five fireballs slammed into the wall scorching the mud and turning it into dry clay. Using the fact that Sauske couldn't see him he leapt up above the wall throwing a couple of kunai.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" called out Naruto as the three kunai transformed into thirty. Still trying to get his balance back after the head-butt Sauske was barely able to dodge the mass of metal heading his way. Nikko had also been able to dodge the attack by running back towards naruto once he hit sauske.

Watching the fight in amazement Iruka was finally forced to call it after the ten minutes were up. "Wow that was great you guys, those attacks were easily chunin level and Naruto your teamwork with Nikko was really good." Walking back over the two were congratulated by their friends. 'If this was them now I wonder how strong my students will be, come time for the chunin exams.' thought Iruka "Ok guys lets go inside for the academy jutsu portion." he said leading the way inside.

-Back at the Hokages office-

Back at the office Kakashi was raking in a large amount of money from the bet they had made over who would win. Kakashi had said that they would tie because of the time limit knowing that their sparring matches could go on for twice as long unless they used a lot of jutsus.

"Wow that was really something." said the Hokage

"Yeah it was you should watch what they do during the bell test tomorrow" said Kakashi

"You're still going to give them the bell test? Shouldn't they be good at team work by now after all of their extra training?" asked the Hokage

"While they have played a lot of games together most fights were 1on1, the only time they teamed up were for the larger games but they haven't fought as a unit yet. So the test is really just a formality to see what I will have to work on though I'm not expecting to have to do much in that area really." Said Kakashi

"So what did Sauske mean when he told naruto to just use Nikko?" asked the hokage

Before Kakashi could answer Jiraiya spoke up " You will have to wait till tomorrow to find out." standing up Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade " So what do you think hime should we go congratulate everyone once they get out of class.

"Sure lead the way." said Tsunade getting up from the sofa she had been holding down all morning so it wouldn't run away.

-The Academy-

Back at the academy the students had started to file back in after their lunch. After everyone had taken their spots Iruka spoke up. "Ok now it's time for the final test, during this test you will have to perform a henge, shunshin, and a bunshin. If you complete these three ninjutsu you will be given a leaf headband depending on how your grades were in the other areas. The head band is special it signifies you as leaf shinobi and marks you as comrades in arms, once you receive your headband you are free to leave but must return at 10am tomorrow morning to find out what team you will be on and who your sensei will be."

After Iruka finally called out his name Naruto made his way down the steps to the front of the classroom.

"Ok naruto first I want you to show me a henge then a shunshin." said Iruka

Putting his hands together Naruto made the correct seals to perform the jutsu and was covered in smoke. Once the smoke cleared Naruto was sitting on the floor disguised as Nikko.

"That's good now unhenge and show me a shunshin." said Iruka watching Naruto sit there and swish his tail back and forth, turning his head on its side Naruto/Nikko let out a confused yip.

"But I already have." said Naruto who was now sitting in the lap of a blushing Sakura where the real Nikko had been only moments before.

'Why am I blushing so bad, and why do I think naruto was so cute as a little Eevee?' thought sakura, wondering why she was suddenly having the strange feelings for her friend. Though she wasn't the only one Ino was also blushing beside her thinking naruto looked really cute to.

"That's very nice Naruto now would you please leave your comfy seat and show me your bunshin." said Iruka trying to stay in teacher mode and not laugh at the boys antics.

"I can't do a bunshin, something to do with too much chakra and not enough control, so can I do something else?"

"Like what?" asked Iruka

"Something like this." replied Naruto nodding his head towards Nikko, in a couple of seconds the room was filled with a dozen Naruto and Nikko's. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Naruto who threw two kunai at a pair of clones to dispel them and prove they were real.

"That's a B rank jutsu where did you learn it?" asked Iruka, though if he thought about it it should have been obvious.

"Well like I said I have too much chakra and not enough control and Grandpa Jiraiya said he had the same problem. So he came up with the idea of me using shadow clones instead of the regular kind." said Naruto

"Well then I am very glad to say you passed please come down here and get your headband."

"Um sensei can I have one for Nikko to?" asked Naruto

"Sure we have more headbands than students so I don't see a problem." replied Iruka

"Cool" said Naruto, taking two of the headbands he placed one on his forehead and took the other and tied it around Nikko's neck like a dog collar. "Awesome now I'm a true leaf ninja." shouted Naruto, walking to the door naruto turned around "Hey guys I'll be at the gates you want to go eat after the test?"

"Sure I guess it wouldn't be to troublesome." said Shikamaru his voice muffled by his desk.

After waving bye Naruto walked down the hallway with Nikko happily trotting beside him.

"**Well you've done it Kit you're on your way to becoming a true leaf ninja like you parents and grandparents. But you should know that from here on out it will be much harder, and the fights won't just be sparring matches with your friends in the park."**

'Dont be a party pooper.' thought naruto

"**I'm not I'm just trying to warn you so you know the dangers and don't get yourself killed. Though with the great and mighty Kyubi Kitsune residing in you and being a powerful summoner I think you will do fine."**

As soon as naruto got out side he was ambushed by a strong pair of arms and was lifted into a crushing hug "Ohh my little Naru-chan graduated I'm so proud of you I knew you could do it." Said Tsunade

"Can't…breathe…need…oxygen" sputted Naruto trying to catch his breath, finally tsunade noticed that he was about to suffocate and loosened her grip which allowed Naruto to squirm free only to be picked up and given another quick hug by Jiraiya.

"You did really good kid." said Jiraiya "We were able to watch the sparring match with the hokage. You, Sauske, heck all of your friends did a great job and really impressed the hokage."

"Wow that's awesome do you know who he's going to team me with? Or who my sensei is going to be?" asked Naruto

"Yes we know but were not telling." asked Tsunade

"Tell me tell me tell me." plead Naruto giving his bet puppy dog eyes. And though Tsunade was usually a sucker for her grandson's requests she held firm this one time.

"No not knowing and being surprised are the best parts." said Tsunade

"Fine" said naruto knowing that when his grandmother chose to be tuff on a situation it was hard to change her mind. Soon all of Naruto's friends started to file out of the school each was wearing a leaf headband, but each headband seemed to be in a different place. Naruto noticed that Ino was wearing hers like a belt while Sakura had hers in her hair acting like a hairband. Hinata had her headband hanging around her neck like a necklace; Shikamaru had his tied around his left arm like a tunicate with Kiba doing the same thing but placing it on his leg, Shino's seemed to be sewn into his coat collar, leaving Choji and Sauske as the only two who wore them on their foreheads.

"Ok guys lets go eat" said Jiraiya.

- Classroom 4B the next day -

Naruto, Nikko, Sakura, and Sauske were the only ones left in the classroom after Iruka had called out the teams and had their jonin sensei's come and claim them. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had been put under the care of Asuma Sarutobi who was the son of the current hokage, while Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had been placed with Kurenai Yuhi who was known as the genjutsu mistress of Kohana.

Naruto was very happy to be placed with his two closet friends, looking at the clock naruto sighed 'It's been three hours whoever this guy is he must be as lazy as uncle Kakashi." Hearing a bark naruto looked over to see Sakura try to teach Nikko some dog tricks, after she got him to speak she started to try and get him to roll over, looking to see what his other team mate was doing to keep from being bored he noticed sauske was reading a cook book it turned out that his adopted brother was fond of cooking. Turning around to stretch naruto noticed Kakashi sitting in the back row reading a book.

"Ahh" shouted naruto causing his teammates to jump up with kunai drawn in surprise. "Uncle Kakashi what are you doing back there and how long have you been here?"

"First off from now on its Kakashi sensei to you three when were not at home." said the silver haired jonin doing that eye smile thing he does. "Secondly I have been in here for about an hour waiting on you all to notice me or sense my presence. I'm disappointed to say that you all three failed you must remember that just because you are in a place you feel safe with you can't let your guard down."

"Wait sensei? Does that mean you are going to be out teacher?" asked sakura

"Yes and I asked for this team specifically."

"Wow this is so cool." shouted naruto jumping in the air

"Definitely" said Sauske

"Now then since introductions are redundant I want you all to come with me to training ground 7 for a special test." Said Kakashi

"What but we just got done taking like ten tests." whined Naruto

"Well this test is different now everyone get a move on, except you Naruto I need to talk to you for a second." said Kakashi

"Sure" replied naruto wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"See you guys we'll be waiting at the training ground, c'mon Sakura." said Sauske

"Uhh right" replied Sakura following Sauske out the window and up the side of the wall.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Kakashi sensei" said naruto finding it strange to refer to his uncle as sensei, strange but good his sensei was the copy cat who knew a thousand jutsus, well it was really more like a couple hundred but a thousand sounded more intimidating.

"It has to do with you, your friends, and Kurama." said Kakashi

"You want me to tell them about being a Jinchuriki" said naruto catching on fast, though he was a little worried how they would react, but his family knew and they still loved him so he figured his friends would to.

"You don't have to tell everyone right away, but it might be good to tell Sauske and Sakura soon since they are on your team. They might be miffed at first for you not telling them, but I think they will understand and be ok with it." Said Kakashi

'What about you Kurama what do you think?' thought naruto

"**Well the more people who know a secret the harder it is for that secret to be kept, but they are your teammates so I think they deserve to know. If it will help you can bring them to meet me and I'll try to explain what happened."** Replied the fox

'Ok when do you think I should do it?'

"**Why not after the test?" **Said Kurama

"Ok I'll do it after the test." said Naruto to both Kakashi and Kurama

"Good now let's get going we don't want to keep your friends waiting." said Kakashi leaping out the window.

"But you always make everyone wait, ohh brother lets go Nikko" shouted Naruto as he watched Kakashi leave "If we let him get there before us well never hear the end of it."

-Training ground 7-

Once everyone was at the grounds they all sat down in a cross legged position around Kakashi before he spoke up "Ok now normally I would do the bell test to see how your teamwork is and if you are ready to be gennin but seeing as how you all have known each other for so long it's really not necessary."

"what's the bell test?" asked sakura

"The bell test is a test passed down from the second hokage down to the third hokage who passed it down to his students, one of which was jiraiya who did the same thing with his. It so happens that Jiraiya's student was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and he passed it down to his students me and my two other team mates. It's to teach teamwork and the ability to put your comrades above your own desires and work together to accomplish a mission."

"Who were your other team mates Kakashi sensei you never talk about them." asked Naruto

"Well my team was interesting and you all remind me of our younger selves. Sakura you remind me of Rin she was also a civilian and wanted to become a medic, Obito Uchiha was my other team mate he was always wearing a pair of silly goggles and cracking jokes, he was also the reason I have the sharingan." said Kakashi pulling up his mask to show them his eye and the scar above it.

"Why haven't we met them before, and what does Obito have to do with your eye?" asked Sauske

"First off let me say that those who break the rules are trash but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash. Me and Obito never got along well I thought he was just loud and obnoxious and I'm sure he thought I was cold and uncaring. And he would have been right; we were given a mission to complete one that could help turn the tide of the war. But on the way Rin was captured by the enemy ninja Obito wanted to go back and rescue her but I only wanted to complete the mission thinking that was all that mattered."

"Why was that?" asked Naruto

"Why? That's really a story for another time. Back to the mission Obito and I had an argument about what to do and he gave me the same speech I just gave to you then rushed off to find Rin. After debating for a bit weather to go with him or continue the mission I decided to go help find Rin.

We found her in a cave but before we could go in our path was blocked by an enemy ninja, that ninja was able to get close enough to slice my face and blind me but I was able to beat him, after that Obito was able to open his sharingan for the first time and handle the other one. Once inside the cave the enemy had left traps and the ceiling had started to fall down.

Obito pushed me out of the way but was hit by a bolder and had half of his body crushed. Knowing that he was dying he had Rin transplant one of his eyes into me to replace the one I lost so that I could protect Rin. That day I learned the true meaning of friendship and sacrifice and to this day I consider Obito to be my best friend."

All three gennin sat there in stunned silence after hearing their teachers story, Nikko even went over to Kakashi and rubbed his side against kakashi's leg to try and make him feel better. Sakura was trying to hold back tears from the sad tale while Sauske was shocked at what had happened to his teacher and family member

"W..What happened to Rin?" asked Sakura

"I don't know" said Kakashi "a long time ago she went missing on a solo mission and was declared MIA, after a year she was declared killed in action."

"That's all so sad." said Sakura

"A little but I have their memories to keep with me and I know that they died heroes, now enough moping it's time to start the test." Said Kakashi

"What are we supposed to do." asked Naruto

"I have a bell and you three have to try and get it, over the time allotted I will gauge your tactics and teamwork to see what we need to work on, any other questions?" said Kakashi

"Are there any limits on what we can use?" asked Sauske

"No you have to come at me with the intention to kill." stated Kakashi "Now I'm going to go over there," he said pointing to a rock in the middle of the field "come at me whenever you feel ready, ok good now go."

The three gennin wasted no time and jumped into the bushes to hide and form a plan. After a while Kakashi was starting to wonder if something had happened to them when Naruto walked out of the forest alone without Nikko or even his teammates.

"Attacking me head on and by yourself I thought I taught you better than this."

"I'm a summoner I'm never alone." stated Naruto in a calm tone, quickly he went through a complex set of hand seals and the area around him was engulfed in smoke. "Say hello to Flareon the flame familure."

Standing next to Naruto was a small creature that looked like Eevee but was larger with bright red fir and a large fluffy tail and mane like a lion and pointy rabbit ears.

"Now behold the combined attacks of summons and summoner." shouted Naruto who started going through hand signs.

'Naruto is starting out strong and if I'm right he's going to use one of the attacks Kurama and Jiraiya taught him.' thought Kakashi

**-**Flash back to training session -

Jiraiya and Naruto were standing in an open training field on the outskirts of town since their new training was a little too destructive to do at the houses training yard.

"Kakashi has been teaching you and sauske new ninjutsu and about the elements each attack is composed of, today we are going to go deeper into that. Now what happens when two attacks of different elements collide?"

"Well they either cancel each other out or combine." Said Naruto

"Good," replied jiraiya "now put that to practice."

'What should I do' thought Naruto 'ohh ok I'll go with that.' putting his hands up he made the signs and soon was joined by a new summons. Standing at his side was an elemental summons known as Vaporeon the bubble jet familure. While being slightly bigger than Eevee it looks the most different from the other summons with a fin like tail and ears, along with blue fir that was slick like that of an otter.

Giving his Vaporeon a silent command Naruto drew a kunai and charged at jiraiya as soon as he was close enough he jumped up revealing that his body was obscuring a large jet of water the Vaporeon had sent at Jiraiya. Sadly he leapt to soon in order to not get hit leaving Jiraiya with enough time to see and dodge the attack, leaping farther away from the summoner Jiraiya got into a basic defensive stance.

"That's not what I'm talking about, but still good you're working with you team just not the way I want you to." said jiraiya

'What am I supposed to do then?' thought Naruto

"**What he wants you to do is create one big attack out of two smaller ones, when two or more elements combine they can create a larger special attack, think of it like this." **explained Kurama** "Winds cause forest fires to grow and water allows for lighting to conduct better, do you understand what he's saying now?"**

'Yeah' replied Naruto

"**Good then what are you waiting for?" said Kurama**

Naruto jumped back to where Vaporeon was and finding where Jiraiya was started going through hand signs

"Water Release: Water Gun" said Vaporeon in a quiet soothing voice

"Lighting Release: Shock Palm"

"Combined Elemental Release: Shock Stream"

Shouted Naruto placing his lighting covered hand into the stream of water shooting out from Vaporeon's mouth, once his hand touched the stream the electricity finding a rout of lesser resistance rushed down the stream infusing the already powerful current with many hundred volts of electricity.

The stream sped towards Jiraiya like water from a dam, hitting the Sannin and throwing him back; when he landed he twitched from the lighting for few seconds before disappearing revealing that Naruto was fighting a shadow clone. As soon as the clone was down Jiraiya jumped out of a nearby tree to engage naruto in a bout of taijutsu.

"You did good but now let's see how you do during the middle of a battle" said Jiraiya as he went in for the first punch. Naruto was barely able to block his Grandfathers attacks and wasn't able to find a single opening in his form, just as soon as naruto was about to panic Vaporeon's voice was once again heard.

"Water Release: Mist" shouted the summons as the field was slowly encased in a thick fog obscuring the view, jumping back Naruto broke off from the fight and disappeared into the mist, though it would have been easy for jiraiya to get rid of the fog he decided to see where Naruto was going with this.

Though Naruto was as blind as Jiraiya was in the fog he was smart enough to send his attack to the last known location. Soon twelve voices called out "Wind Release: Air Bullet" and twelve balls of highly compressed air sped towards Jiraiya's location.

Jumping out of the mist to avoid the attacks Jiraiya found out that everywhere not covered by the mist had been turned into a swamp by the green creature standing with naruto. Quickly substituting himself with a log Jiraiya jumped into a tree to avoid the quicksand in the swamp.

"Ohh whose your new friend naruto I don't think I've met this one?" inquired Jiraiya

"This is Leafeon the leaf guard summons." stated naruto pointing to the small creature standing beside him. Leafeon had cream colored fir with what looked like grass blades sticking out in places, along with its ears and tail being green and resembling long leaves.

"Now that I have you cornered its time for my final attack" said naruto dispelling Leafeon and summoning Flareon

"Fire Release: Ember" shouted Flareon

"Wind Release: Gale" shouted Naruto

"Combined Elemental Release: Fire Storm" said both at once

When the small balls of flame Flareon shot towards Jiraiya were met by Naruto's strong wind they rapidly grew in size until there was a literal wall of superheated air and fire flying towards Jiraiya. The flame was so hot that it caused the once soggy ground to dry and cake, even the leaves on the trees were beginning to brown and wilt before the flames ever got there. The apply named attack was like standing within feet of a raging forest fire with winds strong enough to blow someone away if they were not using chakra to hold themselves down.

Surviving by performing a quick head hunter jutsu and disappearing underground, Jiraiya came up right behind naruto putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"That was great kid that last attack was easily an A rank, and your strategy would of worked on most opponents." Said Jiraiya praising his grandson for a job well done.

-End flashback-

"Fire Release: Flame Thrower" said Flareon releasing a jet of fire towards Kakashi

"Wind Release: Gale" said Naruto

"Combined Elemental Release: Inferno" shouted out the two at the same time. The jet of flame was tripled in size and was now as thick as a redwood tree and aimed at Kakashi. Thinking fast the Jonin opened a storage scroll and made a quick set of hand signs.

"Water Release: Water Dragon" suddenly a stream of water jumped out of the scroll and formed into a long slender dragon that flew to intercept the onrushing jet of flame, the two attacks connected canceling each other out. While Kakashi was focusing on his attack he heard two voices shout from the trees

"Earth Release: Rock Blast"

"Lighting Release: Thunder Wave"

"Combined Elemental Release: Thunder Grenade" shouted the two voices

Soon baseball size rocks encased in electricity were rushing towards Kakashi causing him to have to leap back to avoid the attack and ended up close to the forest. But instead of burying themselves in the ground when they hit the earth the rocks exploded into pieces shooting in every direction sending a paralyzing pulse of electricity into whatever they hit.

Kakashi seemed to get hit with the brunt of one explosion only for his body to be replaced by a log. Looking up to see who attacked him he saw Sauske standing on a tree limb with Naruto's Jolteon the lighting summons. Jolteon was covered in spikey yellow fur and rabbit ears, though unlike his brothers and sisters he did not have a tail instead the fur spiked backwards.

Not being given a moment to rest Kakashi soon heard a slight female voice behind him.

"Genjutsu: Confusion" whispered the strange pink cat with the split tail and red jewel in its head, recognizing it as one of Naruto's summons called Espeon the sun familure he quickly tried to move away from it knowing that it specialized in genjutsu. But when he tried to turn left he ended up going right he also discovered that his since of balance was completely shot, as he tried to stabilize his fluctuating chakra and regain his senses he heard another female voice shout out "Ninja Art: Megaton Punch"

The second voice had belonged to Sakura who delivered a haymaker to Kakashi's jaw sending him flying across the field, before he could hit the ground Naruto created two clones to kick him higher in the air. Once at the top of his flight Eevee ran out of the tree Sauske was hiding in and using the branch as a spring jumped to Kakashi and sent him back to the ground express mail courtesy of his iron tail technique.

The body hit the ground leaving a crater and a large cloud of dust, but when the dust cleared all they found was a stuffed scarecrow in the center of it with a piece of paper pined to it that said good job.

"That was very good team work; your plan was to stun me or at least slow me down and drive me towards the woods where Sakura and Espeon were waiting. I think it was great how you guys worked together and while all of you having a summon partner was a great strategy to increase your power; you need to be able to fight by yourself also. So basically we are going to work running strategies with and without summons, and work on learning new ninjutsu and strengthening yourselves."

All three gennin jumped and cheered in joy Naruto even got a big hug from sakura, though he and Sauske were cool with just giving each other fist bumps, even Nikko and the summons got in on the celebrations.

"I think to celebrate we should all go out to eat, I vote dumplings." said Kakashi

"How about ramen." half asked half pleaded Naruto

"No we had ramen the other night." said Sauske

"Fine" said Naruto

"Now I'm going to go to the dumpling shop and get us a table while I do that Naruto has something he wants to tell you." said Kakashi disappearing in a swirl of leaves

'What he is just going to leave me here, he isn't going to stay and try to help or anything? Ughh ok fine we'll do this ourselves then.' thought Naruto

Looking back towards his friends Naruto let out a sigh and sat down on the ground, motioning for the others to sit he started talking.

"Guys there is something I need to tell you" said naruto still a little nervous about them meeting Kurama.

"What is it?" asked sakura

"Well there is someone I want you to meet; he's the one who taught me how to summon."

"Wait I thought Kakashi and Jiraiya taught you how to summon." said Sauske

"No actually I was taught by someone else but he didn't think it would be good to tell you all yet." said Naruto.

"Why is that" asked Sakura

"Well he can be kind of intimidating and has a bad reputation but it's not really his fault he's actually really nice, kinda sarcastic but nice. Also its supposed to be a secret but since you guys are my best friends and teammates you should know." Replied Naruto who was starting to feel better the more he talked.

"Ok" said Sauske wondering who his friends teacher was and why he had yet to meet him in the years they had lived in the same house "So when are we going to meet him."

"How about now," said Naruto "just relax and let your mind float" Naruto reached out and put a hand on Sauske and Sakura's shoulders, then focused on the calm part of his mind drawing himself and his friends with him.

Suddenly the two felt like their minds were floating away from their body's and falling downward. After a couple of seconds they came to lying on the floor of a large field.

"Where are we?" ask Sakura trying to stand up but finding she had no sense of balance.

Naruto grabbed on to Sakura to steady her and helped her set down, wrapping his arms around her so she could at least sit up straight this earned a blush from Sakura.

'This is the second time this week he's made me blush' thought Sakura 'I can't be falling for him can I?'

"Easy the first time coming here is really disorienting, the first time I came here I passed out." said Naruto

"Where is here exactly?" asked Sauske looking around and noticing a forest and mountains at the edge of the field.

"We are inside my mind."

"Hmm its really empty in here guess you really are air headed." said Sauske

"Yeah yeah so any way," turning towards the forest Naruto hollered "Kurama you can come out now."

Sakura and Sauske watched as the trees in the forest started to shake and leaves fell to the ground, as it got closer they heard something that sounded like a thundering pounding of paws on packed earth. At the edge they could see the shadow of whatever it was growing closer, soon they saw a giant fox burst out of the forest. The fox was as tall as the trees and had all nine of his tails thrashing around in the air.

"**Behold I am the mighty Kyubi Kitsune, lord of all foxes and protectors of forest. I can summon tsunamis and crush mountains under my tails, bow down and cower at my might."**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH" screamed Sauske and Sakura who passed out dead on the spot.

"Nice Kurama you just made my friends pass out." said a sarcastic Naruto

"**Ya think I might of overdone it a bit?" **said Kurama shrinking down to a more normal and human friendly size.

"Yeah just a bit." said Naruto trying to wake up his friends, after a few minutes Sauske and Sakura started to wake up. Naruto made sure that he and not Kurama was the first thing they saw.

"Ughh what happened?" groaned Sauske

"Last thing I remember was seeing the Kyubi." said Sakura

"Naruto that joke wasn't funny." said Sauske looking at his blond teammate.

"It wasn't a joke but it was still funny sauske." said Naruto.

Soon his friends noticed that sitting beside Naruto was a fox about the size of a large dog, and the fox seemed to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

"**As I said before I am the Kyubi**." stated Kurama

"But..what…no way your supposed to be dead the fourth killed you, why would you be alive and stuck inside Naruto?" questioned Sakura who was looking back and forth between Naruto and the fox.

"**Hmm where to start**?" pondered Kurama

"Why not at the beginning that's where most people start." said Naruto

"**Good idea, well along long time ago before the age of ninja there was a great beast known as the biju or ten-tails and it terrorized the land for centuries only to be vanquished by the Sage of the six paths**." Stated the fox

"The sage was the one who taught everyone how to be ninjas and use chakra right" said Sauske

"**Correct and when the sage vanquished the biju he split his power up into nine different creatures, what your people call the tailed beasts. Soon humans sought us out as weapons to use in their wars including one named Madara Uchiha who used my powers at the valley of the end. After that your first hokage sealed me into his wife who became the first Jinchuriki."**

"Power of the human sacrifice" whispered Sakura

"**Much later when the first host died I was moved into the second where I stayed until October 10 twelve years ago. That night a masked man once again took control and used my powers to wreak havoc in the city, until the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to seal me in naruto."**

"But why you?" asked Sauske looking at Naruto.

"My father had no other choice, you could say it's a family tradition because of our expert sealing and large chakra reserves we make the best Jinchuriki. My ancestor was one, my mother Kushina Uzumaki was one, and now I am the current holder."

"Wait your father was the fourth Hokage?" screamed out Sakura

"Yes making my full name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but it's a secret I wouldn't of even found out until my 18th birthday if Kurama hadn't told me."

"Well when were you going to tell us?" shouted sauske standing up and looking mad "We're your friends did you not trust us enough to tell us before now?"

"it's not that" said Naruto "I just wasn't ready, I knew I couldn't wait any longer and you guys deserve to know since were on the same team, but you need to know that it's a really hard secret to keep when I first learned I wanted to go to the top of the hokage monument and scream it to the world."

"Wait, Kakashi sensei said the fourth was his teacher." said Sakura

"Yeah apparently Team 7 has a proud history, everyone from the second hokage's team to Kakashi's was famous or important and now it's our job to live up to that." said Naruto "If it makes you to feel any better you guys were always going to be the first ones I told."

"It does a bit." said sauske finally cooling off .

"Ok we cool?" asked naruto.

"Yeah were cool," said sauske "now let's go get some dumplings before Kakashi gets tired of waiting."

"Knowing him he isn't even in the restaurant yet." said Naruto earning a chuckle from his teammates.

**AN: dang that was long 18pg 8583 words. In my mind the reason that Kakashi focused so much on Sauske was cause the council was forcing him to since hes the last Uchiha, as for ditching naruto with ebisu well he told him to meet him in the hot spring knowing Jiraiya was in town looking for him and that's where he would be. Since hes had a better life and Kurama has helped him it's a little bit easier to tell his friends. Also if you were going to check the attacks used you would notice that they are all low level attacks learned between lvls 4-17 showing that naruto and his summons are still low level probably low chunin (flamethrower doesn't count cause it's a TM and could be learned any time)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 10

**AN: New chapter yay. And could you all please review I don't care if its just saying "hi liked the chp' or what but it lets me know that people are actually reading and likeing my story. Don't worry im not going to stop writing or anything I just need reassurance that you all like it. Also because of my work schedule I will most likely be posting chapters every two weeks unless I just get hit with a great scene I hope that isn't to long of a wait.**

Normally gennin spend most of their time doing D ranked mission in the village, these missions have three purposes to teach team work and get to know each other, help the community, and provide a source of income for the town and team. But to Kakashi time his students could spend doing D ranks was time that could be better spent training to get stronger and work on their tactics. This was why he had his three gennin standing in the middle of the field practicing chakra control by making leaves float in the air like they had for the past month.

"Why isn't Kakashi sensei here yet?" asked Sakura

"He said something about having to go pick up something this morning" said Naruto floating three leaves in his hand, beside him Sauske was floating four leaves while Sakura had 5 floating on a cushion of chakra.

"He is probably off buying one of your grandfather's perverted books." said Sauske

"Nah the new one doesn't come out till next month." Said Naruto, getting a harsh look from Sakura he hurriedly added. "Hey I don't read them the only reason I know is because Kakashi and Jiraiya were talking about it the other night."

About an hour later Kakashi came walking into the field holding a couple of bags and two long boxes.

"I have presents" said Kakashi motioning the team over, handing out one of the bags to each of his students; each bag had three outfits with the same design in them made special for each student and resembled ANBU attire. They all had a long pair of dark pants with shin and thigh guards, a silver vest with the sleeves cut off above the shoulders and black long sleeved shirt under it, black armguards with gloves, and a pair of sandals.

Each also got a cloak that was colored differently and had a different design from the others, Sauske's was a dark blue with the a large brown hawk, Sakura's was light pink and had a giant cherry tree in the middle with petals all around it, while Naruto had on an orange cloak with dark flames on the bottom above hose flames was a large yellow fox with nine tails.

Next Kakashi handed each of his students a box, Naruto and Sauske both received a long slim box while the one Sakura received was a small square box. Inside each of the boxes was a new weapon, for Naruto there were two reverse grip tantos the same ones he had been looking at when they went to the ninja shop, Sauske got a katana, Sakura got a pair of gloves with metal plates, on anyone else it would just be a piece of clothing but for Sakura and Tsunade they were weapons as deadly as the boy's swords.

"Wow thank you uncle Kakashi sensei." said Naruto

"Yeah think you sensei." repeated Sauske and Sakura giving their teacher a little half bow.

"I think it's time that you all start getting familure with weapons for your close range work which is something we need to work on since you all seem to want to rely on your jutsu, but the fighting style I'll be teaching is made to use your body, weapon, and jutsus at the same time weather you're in close or mid-range fights that's why these weapons and armor are special." Said Kakashi

"How so?" asked Naruto

"Do any of you know Asuma?" question the copy cat

"Asuma Sarutobi? Yeah he's the teacher of Shikamaru's team isn't he." said Sauske

"Correct now do you guys know what's special about his fighting style?"

"He uses chakra infused weapons right?" asked Sakura who remembered Ino talking about Asuma using them one time.

"That's right his daggers are composed of a special metal that can have chakra infused into it. Depending of the chakra element the weapon can be used for different attacks, or take on different properties."

"Like what?" questioned Sakura

"Well if a blade has wind infused it gets much sharper, or if a club had earth it would be heaver and hit harder."

"What about those clothes?" asked Naruto "They look cool are they going to help us in any way?"

"nahh those are just normal clothes I thought you all would look cool in." after that everyone face faulted. "I'm joking they have special storage, gravity and chakra seals to help you train."

"What do they do?" questioned Sakura once again always the scholarly one.

"Ohh I know I know" shouted Naruto "grandpa Jiraiya taught me, the storage seals are probably like the ones in the scrolls. The chakra and gravity seals on the other hand are special, usually the seals would be placed as traps on the ground to either cut off someone's chakra or increase their weight to where they can't move."

"Correct" said Kakashi "which is why we're using them, the gravity one is pretty self-explanatory while you use it you will build up muscle mass being stronger and faster when they are off, in fact it's what my rival Guy and his student Lee use. The chakra seals on the other hand are different, they will suck off and store a certain amount of chakra so your body will have to make more thus increasing your total amount, it will also limit how much you can access working on your control."

"Seals are cool." said Sauske

"Yeah they are kid." said Jiraiya showing up in a puff of smoke

"ahh Lord Jiraiya your finally here to help give the lesson." said Kakashi

"Yes I had to stop by the hokages office and give a report on what my spy network had picked up. Apparently there is some criminal organization growing out of grass country trying to spread its self into the land of waves, and here in the land of fire."

"Sounds serious" said Kakashi

"Yepp but not something for your team to worry about yet." said Jiraiya planting a big smile on his face "So has Kakashi already went over your presents?"

"Yeah but what are you going to teach us?" asked Naruto

"I'm going to help you guys tap into your elemental chakras, though the attacks you have been using make use of the elements they are weak compared to what they will be when you learn how to mold your chakra to fit different elements. Also when you master your element and get proficient at manipulation you can create your own unique attack." Said Jiraiya

"I don't get it what do you mean;" asked Naruto

"Here I'll show you" said Jiraiya "this is just the regular attack."

Drawing up a bit of chakra Jiraiya shouted out "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu" and sent the large ball of flame towards a bolder. The flames hit the bolder and washed over it burning off the moss and grass around it but not much else.

"Now watch what I do when I charge my chakra with fire element energy." going through the motions again Jiraiya shouted out the same attack and sent the fireball careening down range. But this time when the fireball washed over the bolder instead of scorching the rock it melted the front of it. "See the difference, It's hard at first but once you master it its worth every drop of sweat, in fact to be a jonin you have to have mastered two of your elemental affinity's."

"How do we know what our elements are?" asked Sauske

"Didn't they do the test in school? No of course not cause there a bunch of idiots. What you do is we get a piece of special chakra paper and send your chakra into it. If it gets soggy you have water, if it crumbles then earth, burns equals fire, crinkles is lighting, and if its cut you have air. And depending on how strong your affinity is you may have two of the aforementioned things happen to the same piece of paper." said Jiraiya

"Where do we get this paper?" asked Sauske

"Normally in the ninja shops, but today I brought some with me." Said the toad sage taking three pieces of paper out of his pocket and handing them to each of the students. "Naruto you have already done this so I'm going to use you as an example, I want you to channel a little chakra into the paper. Doing so the paper in Naruto's had started to get sliced up and then soggy.

"So Naruto you have wind and water affinity, now I want you to try pinkie." said Kakashi pointing towards Sakura.

Sakura stared at the piece of paper in her hand and started to channel chakra into it, at first nothing happened then the paper started to crumble in her hand.

"I guess I've got earth." said Sakura

Seeing that it was his turn Sauske started to pour in chakra until the paper started to crinkle then burst into flames, momentarily surprised at the fire he threw the paper away.

"So Sauske has fire and lighting, looks like you have all the elements represented in your team Kakashi." Said Jiraiya "Now why don't you guys go get changed real quick and we will start the lessons."

For the next two months Kakashi and Jiraiya trained the kids in chakra control, elemental chakra manipulation, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. The latter two being Naruto and Sauske's weak points with Sakura being weak in ninjutsu and having a small chakra pool.

Every morning Sakura would come over to the boy's house where the three of them plus Nikko and Kakashi would eat breakfast then leave for the training grounds, the fact that Naruto and Sauske lived with Kakashi was a good way to keep the notoriously tardy jonin on time.

When they arrived they would start out with warm-ups and light exercise and run laps, then they would work on sparring and perfecting their ninjutsu. After lunch they would be joined by Jiraiya with Tsunade or Shizune dropping in to say hi every once in a while and they would work on their elemental manipulation, Ken and Tai jutsu, and running through new strategies utilizing the team and Naruto's summons. When Naruto asked when he would get a new summons to use the Kyubi said that he needed to wait awhile and train with the ones he had.

Their training would have continued on that way for a while if the hokage after seeing they had not yet been on any missions hadn't sent for them. The four ninja plus Nikko made their way to the hokage's office taking up positions in front of his desk. Secretly the gennin had been praying for their first real mission, as long as it didn't involve that demon cat Tora that Kiba had told them about.

"Kakashi and team seven reporting as ordered sir." Said Kakashi

"The reason I called you here" started the hokage "is that in the last three months since your students graduated your team has not completed one mission, why is that?"

"I felt that my team would better learn team work through squad exercises and get stronger through the training me and Jiraiya have been doing."

"I see so would you say your students are ready to take a mission yet?" asked the hokage, though when someone of his power makes a request the only answer is yes sir.

"Yeah were ready, I want to do something cool like rescue a princess or beat up some bandits." shouted Naruto

"And you to feel the same way?" asked the hokage looking at Sakura and Sauske

"Well it would be nice to do something other than training for once." said Sakura

"And what's wrong with my training." asked Kakashi

"Uh nothing sensei." said Sakura not wanting to upset her teacher.

"Well it's good that you all feel that way because I'm assigning you your first mission. Now normally you would have to do a set number of D ranks first but I'm going to let you do a C rank as your first mission."

"Wow what is it?" asked Naruto

"You all will be escorting the bridge builder Tazuna to his home in the land of Waves, since this is a simple C rank you should not encounter rouge ninja." Said the hokage "Tazuna will be waiting at the main gate at noon, I would suggest you all pack enough for at least two weeks."

After getting their mission scroll and being released the team split up to go get their travel packs making sure to pack extra weapons, seals, and medicine. At the gate Tazuna was sitting down on the ground drinking his eighth beer of the day with his back leaning up against the wall when he was startled by the sound of people landing right beside him.

Looking at the ninja the old man complained in a half drunken slur "This is what I get a one eyed scarecrow and a bunch of tiny brats with bad taste in clothing and a pet rat."

"Whose short you drunken old geezer, I'm the right size for my age and body weight." shouted Naruto, and reminding Sakura of a character she read of in a manga once.

'I wonder if he's going to start complaining about milk next?' thought the pinket

"Now Naruto we don't need to go picking a fight with our client." Said Kakashi turning to Tazuna "This trip will go a lot quicker if we just all get along now why don't we get a move on."

After trying to get up for a minute then wobbling and falling back down on his butt Kakashi went over and helped Tazuna up on his feet.

"So Tazuna what is the land of Waves like?" asked Sakura trying to be polite with the old drunk.

"The land of waves is a small chain of islands off the coast that used to be under protection of the land of whirlpools, because of that we don't have a ninja core and most of our money comes from the fish and salt we export." said Tazuna

After walking for a couple more hours the four ninjas plus summons noticed something strange about the path, off to the side of the path there was a large puddle but it hadn't rained in a week, thinking something was up they all made sure to be on their guard but not look it, making sure to 'walk casual' like Jiraiya had taught them.

Once they had made it past the puddle two figures wearing masks and a large pair of metal claws with a chain connecting them jumped out of the pool to attack the ninja. As soon as they lept from the puddle a lot of things started happening really fast, first the two ninja dropped down beside Kakashi and wrapped him up in their chain and pulled slicing the Jonin into pieces. At the same time Sakura was moving through hand signs to call a large dome of earth and rock to surround and protect Tazuna while Naruto, Nikko, and Sauske dealt with the rouge ninja.

The two ninja got ready to leap at their next target when they felt a tug on the chain attached to their gauntlets; looking back they noticed a black katana sticking through one of the links in the chain and the black haired boy going through seals.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flames" shouted Sauske as flames shot towards the sword, once it made contact the flames grew from the sword and started to move up the chains where they touched it and make their way towards the ninjas gauntlets. Before the fire could reach them the two released the chains only for both of them to have to block an attack from the blond kid's short swords with the claws on their gauntlet. Before the two could counter against the blond and his clone, Eevee and another Eevee clone leapt into the air smashing against their chest with a iron tail attack causing the two would be assassins to be thrown back into the nearby trees and rendered unconscious.

"Good work guys." said Kakashi stepping out of the woods "How did you know I wasn't killed?"

"Because it would take someone super strong to kill a Leaf Ninja." said Naruto

'I wish that was true' thought Kakashi remembering looking up at his sensei with the same light in his eyes. Walking over to the two rouge ninja Kakashi made sure to retrieve anything that could be used as a weapon then took some rope out of his pack and tied them to a tree, looking at their headband he noticed that they were rouge rain ninja 'I guess the civil war up there must have ran them off'.

"Hey Naruto," said Sauske holding up a small yellow book "I was looking in this bingo book your grandpa gave us and it says these two are known as the Demon Brothers." Naruto could hear Kurama laughing in his head at the name the two had chosen.

"Demon brothers," laughed Naruto "What were they hoping people would be so afraid of the name they wouldn't have to fight any one?" the rouge ninja's name defiantly did not live up to the hype.

"Maybe but says here that they have a pretty good sized bounty on their heads." said Sauske

"Let me see," asked Sakura looking over his shoulder "wow 15,000ryo a piece, that's 10,000 ryo for each of us."

"Hey don't I get a cut I am your teacher after all." said Kakashi

"No all you did was hide in the bushes." said Naruto

"But the rope was mine," pouted Kakashi "besides I was watching the fight to see how you guys would do."

"Because everything in life is a test." said the three gennin repeating one of the lessons they had been taught.

"Correct my lovely little students now would you three like to know how you did?" said Kakashi and upon seeing the shaking of their head he continued. "Well to start off you three had excellent reaction time and worked well together but there were a few strategic flaws. First off Sakura when you used the earth dome to shield Tazuna you cut off any route of attract yes but also of escape and what if they had taken you out he would have been a sitting duck. Sauske nailing down their chain was a good way to keep them from moving but then you made them separate making two separate enemies out of what had been one large one."

Kakashi was getting ready to continue his lecture when they heard thumping and yelling from the inside of the earthen dome behind them.

"Sakura now would be a good time to release Tazuna before he runs out of air, I would like him to be conscious when I question him" said Kakashi. Releasing the jutsu the rock dome split in half and receded into the ground leaving a grumpy looking Tazuna facing an even grumpier looking Kakashi.

"Mr. Tazuna would you like to tell me why my team was attacked by rouge ninja on a supposedly C ranked escort mission." Asked Kakashi

"Well you all seem like really nice people and I didn't want to lie to you."

"Then don't" interrupted Kakashi

"You see Gato owner of Gato's Shipping Company has taken up shop on our islands and bought all of the boats so we can no longer fish or take our goods to shore without using one of his boats. He's slowly starving us and has his goons come and collect taxes, Me and the people of my village were only able to raise enough money for a C rank mission, but if I can complete my bridge then we won't need the boats and we will be able to make money again and can pay you."

"You should have told us that in the first place we would have still helped you." Said Naruto "But now that you lied to us I don't know if we should."

"Did I mention that I have a grandson and daughter who are relying on me completing the bridge?" Asked Tazuna hoping the starving family card would work.

"Ok fine when you put it like that well help, but when this is over were going to have to talk about a change in payment." said Kakashi

"Fine whatever just make sure I can complete the bridge and I'll pay whatever you want." said Tazuna turning around and making his way up the road.

"Ok guys this is now a B ranked mission so we need to be on our guard, I'm going to send a hawk off to inform the hokage and get someone to retrieve the two Demon Bros. over here then we can get a move on."

The group continued on their way for another couple of hours until they came upon a small boat hidden in the bushes of a side stream, inside the little motor boat was a middle age man lying between the seats asleep with a fishing line in the water.

"Kaji wake up," said Tazuna as he stepped into the boat "it's time to go"

"Uhh wait what!" said Kaji pushing up the rim of his hat to look at the group "Ohh your back, and these must be the ninja that they sent." Kaji raked his eyes across the team "Wait why did they bring along three kids and a dog where are the rest of the ninja?"

"We are the ninja" Said Naruto "and Nikko isn't a dog he's a summon animal."

"Don't worry Kaji these little guys were able to take out two assassins on the way here everything will work out."

"Sure if you say so," Said Kaji stepping into the back of the boat and turning on the tiller "ok everyone in the boat please keep all hands and legs inside the vehicle until it comes to a complete stop."

As the team got farther out to see a great fog had surround them hiding the boat from any prying eyes, looking out at the waves Naruto saw a great dark shape start to form in the mist looking closer he was finally able to get a clear look once the fog broke. "Wow that is a huge bridge" said Naruto; now that the fog had broken he noticed that the giant bridge stretched all the way from the mainland to the island only having a break in the middle where the last sections needed to be build.

"This is one of the finer parts of being a ninja" said Kakashi "over your missions you will get to travel all around and see many amazing sites, eat new foods, and meet chicks."

A couple of hours later the group was walking down a quiet path in the woods, enjoying the scenery and each other's company when Nikko suddenly shot off like a bolt into the bushes startling the team, watching the bushes rustle Naruto went to see what Nikko had caught, he came back with Nikko under one arm and a dead white rabbit in the other.

"Strange I wonder why he did that?" asked Naruto

"I don't know but there's something weird about that rabbit." said Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Well during the summer rabbits have brown fur they only have white in the winter, or if they are kept inside like the ones we use at the hospital for testing, or for being released and used for the body switch technique."

Suddenly Kakashi grabbed onto his gennin pushing them and Tazuna to the ground a second before the heard a whistling sound go over their head followed by a thunk as whatever it was imbedded its self in a nearby tree. Looking up Naruto saw what it was that about gave them all a free haircut it was a large sword that looked more like a butchers knife with most of the handle broken off. And standing on top of the sword was a man wearing dark blue ninja pants and a shirt with the sleeves cut off with wraps on his head and neck covering his mouth.

Standing up and motioning for his team to get into formation around Tazuna Kakashi spoke up "Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist and master of the silent killing technique, to what to we owe this honor?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 11

**Last time on Dragon Ball….cough..um…I mean Last time on Beast Summoner Naruto.**

**Sry been making lemonade anyways someone said I did not have a main villain and I even had Sauske good. Well don't worry there will soon be a major villain two even, and as for Sauske good I like to see a strong happy team seven instead of an emo brat and Naruto chasing after a stupid promise. And please review I beg of you just say hi I liked/hated it and ill be happy.**

_Standing up and motioning for his team to get into formation around Tazuna Kakashi spoke up "__Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist and master of the silent killing technique, to what do we owe this honor?"_

"Heh you appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan, I'm here to tell you the old man has to die." Said Zabuza

"Guys stay in formation and guard Tazuna. You all are strong but this guy is on my level." said Kakashi pulling up the headband covering his eye.

Positioning themselves around Tazuna the three ninja plus summons watched as Zabuza leapt out of the tree to land atop of the lake. Making hand signs the mist-nin started drawing on his chakra to summon a blinding mist around the team.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" said Zabuza

"Guys be careful this guy is a master of the silent killing technique and the mist makes it hard to follow him, he will probably come after me first." Kakashi warned

"But you have the Sharingan" said Sauske

"Sauske you should never rely solely on your eyes there are some ninja out there who can find ways to around that." Said Kakashi

"Liver, lungs, spine, neck, cervical artery, brain, kidney, heart, Eight choices five targets which one should I take out first?" said a disembodied voice of Zabuza who was slowly building up his killer intent hoping to make the gennin freeze in fear.

"**Ok that's it I can't take this anymore" **said Kurama

'can't take what' thought Naruto

"**This guy is the third one we've met who has called himself a demon, and though he isn't a pipsqueak like those other two were I'm still getting tired of their posturing."**

'Well what do you want me to do about it?' asked Naruto

"**Draw on my chakra and Release it I will do the rest"** said Kurama

Zabuza finally choosing a target was getting ready to strike when he heard what sounded laughter coming from where the young gennin where.

"Hah you call yourself a demon I'll show you a true demon for you to compare to." said Naruto

Just as Zabuza felt a large wave of powerful chakra surge through the area, behind Naruto was what looked like a large nine tailed fox with all of its tails sticking out behind it, and the fox was standing there growling right at Zabuza. The mist around the fox seemed to be evaporating from the heat of the chakra, until it let out a terrible roar that blasted out a killer intent that Zabuza had only felt around the mizukage or Kisame, the power Released from the roar blasted back the fog clearing the area of it and revealing Zabuza had moved off and was hiding somewhere.

'What was that' thought Zabuza 'some high level genJutsu but he didn't make any hand seals?'

Deciding to make his move he used a shunshin to get into the middle of the group of gennin and prepared to bring his blade down on their heads. On the down swing his sword was stopped by Kakashi using his old anbu tanto to block the large meat cleaver Zabuza was wielding. Once he had started training Naruto and Sauske in KenJutsu he started wearing it around more and more. Jumping back Naruto and the rest gave Kakashi and Zabuza room to swing their swords around, seeing that he was getting nowhere Zabuza decided that it was time for a new strategy.

Jumping back Zabuza quickly used the water in the air to make two water clones and sent them after the gennin while he would deal with Kakashi, trying to taunt the jonin into making a mistake he yelled out.

"What Kakashi don't you care about your students, aren't you going to stop the water clones from attacking them?"

"What water clones?" asked Kakashi in a voice that sounded like he hadn't even noticed the clones.

Looking past Kakashi the three gennin were just standing there with their blades drawn and two large puddles of water in front of them.

"Impressive" said Zabuza "they might prove to be strong in the future, that is if they live that long" Feinting a slash at Kakashi Zabuza delivered a powerful kick to his midsection that sent him flying into the water with Zabuza following close behind. Before Kakashi could fully recover and stand up he was trapped in a ball of water.

"Water Release: Water Prison" said Zabuza standing off to the side of the sphere with one arm still touching the sphere. "If you children run along and leave Tazuna to me I might just let you live" stated the mist-nin.

Back on shore the team had been watching the fight and wondering why it seemed like Kakashi was holding back.

"That's a A-rank water technique" said Naruto "there is no way for sensei to escape unless we break the Jutsu."

"How are we supposed to do that," asked Sakura "He's a Jonin and were just gennin?"

"The major problem with the Jutsu is that the user must always be in contact with the sphere for it to work, so if we can get him to move just a foot then we can free sensei and help him beat this guy." Said Naruto taking charge of the team

"Ok then how are we going to do that?" asked Sauske

"I think it's about time we gave our newest combo a field test." said Naruto

Back on the water Zabuza could see the team conversing amongst their selves 'these kids just don't know when to give up do they?' he thought.

Naruto and Sauske strode up to the edge of the water and took positions side by side in mirror poses with their feet shoulder length apart and hands in the starting position for their attacks.

"We thought over you offer." started Sauske

"And it sucks, were going to rescue sensei." finished Naruto

Then they started going through the seals at the same time.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"

"Wind Release: Air Blade Jutsu"

"Combined elemental Release: Flaming Sparrow Jutsu" shouted both gennin at once.

The blades of air that shot at Zabuza were quickly met with Sauske's attack forming a flock of angry looking flaming blades heading for him. Zabuza knowing he was to slow to pull off a defense with just one hand to sign with in time jumped away from the attack with nothing to show for his work except for small cuts and burns on his right side.

Not wasting any time Kakashi got back up on his feet to face Zabuza, seeing this Zabuza started forming seals for a strong water attack that he hoped would take out all of them in one blow, only to notice that Kakashi was doing the same thing, not just the same thing the same exact seals.

'It's like he's' thought Zabuza

"Reading my mind." finished Kakashi out loud

"How can you" questioned Zabuza only to be cut off by Kakashi

"Do this? I can see the future and you know what, you're not in it" finished the silver haired Jonin.

After that Kakashi started forming seals even faster finishing the Jutsu a full second before Zabuza.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall" A huge wall of water started to form in front of Kakashi, soon after gaining enough height the water rushed forward and hit Zabuza with all of the power the name brings to mind. Once the torrent of water died down Kakashi saw his opponent smashed into the side of an overturned tree on the bank.

As Kakashi went over to check on Zabuza and make sure he was down, two senbon needles shot out of the trees and impaled the mist-nin in the neck. Looking Around for the attacker the team noticed a small child wearing a dress and a white mask standing in a tree branch.

"Thank you I have been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." said the mysterious stranger bowing to the team.

"That mask you are a hunter-nin correct?" said Kakashi

"That is right I have been sent to return his body to the hidden mist." stated the hunter-nin quickly jumping down to grab Zabuza's body and disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Sensei what does a hunter-nin do" asked Sakura, something about their encounter seemed off to her.

"Remember how I told you that those who abandon their friends are trash, well it's the hunter-nin's job to track down and kill them, though usually they just take the head and burn the body" Said Kakashi right before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

Rushing over to Kakashi, Sakura used the scanning Jutsu to see if anything was wrong. Thankfully it was just a case of chakra exhaustion, Tazuna said the house wasn't far so Naruto and Sauske helped to half carry, half drag Kakashi to Tazuna's to let him rest.

In a clearing a ways from Tazuna's house the masked hunter-nin was standing over the unconscious form of Zabuza, taking out some medical supplies and removing her mask to see better revealed the face of a young girl or a very effeminate boy. Using some pliers to carefully remove the needles from his neck the hunter-nin went about waking up her partner.

Suddenly Zabuza's eyes shot open and he tried to get up only to be pushed back down by the hunter-nin.

"Don't try to move so much" she said "after being put in a near death state like that it will take your body a while to heal."

"It was good you came when you did Haku, I don't know how those brats and that Cyclops got the upper hand. Next time we see them I want you to be there to deal with the gennin, ill handle Kakashi myself." said Zabuza

A little while later back at Tazuna's the team was sitting at a table eating while their sensei was laying on the couch being looked after by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, Kakashi was having to fight back naughty thoughts about being looked after by such a pretty girl, the only thing stopping him was the thought of what shizune might do if she found out, they weren't exactly dating but they had become much closer ever since the sannin returned to the village.

"ughh I haven't had to use my sharingan in so long it wore my body out more than I expected, I won't be able to put up a fight for at least a week." stated Kakashi

"But that's ok right sensei? With Zabuza gone we don't have to worry, that hunter-nin used those senbon to kill him and took the body remember" said Sauske

"there's something I'm missing" said Sakura "something about this doesn't make sense to me"

"What doesn't" asked Naruto around a mouth full of food.

"Why did that ninja use senbon to make a kill, there small and hard to use, usually they are used for posing to kill….or paralyze. That's it that's also why she didn't burn the body Zabuza is still alive."

"That's good you are learning to see underneath the underneath, you are right Sakura, Zabuza is probably still out there and that hunter-nin must be his partner."

"How likely are they to try again?" asked Tsunami

"Being put in a near death state like that is harmful to the body, he will be laid up for about a week. That means I have a week to train you guys and for the bridge to be worked on before they show up again."

"What are we going to be working on" asked Sauske.

"I'm going to be teaching Sakura some more offensive based earth attacks along with teaching Naruto and Nikko some new moves using their chakra and Sauske a wide range lighting attack."

"Wow what's it going to be?" asked Naruto with the excitement of learning a new Jutsu clear on his face.

"You will just have to find out."

"Well when can we start?" they all asked

"In a bit I'm a little tired at the moment" said Kakashi leaning back and opening up his little orange book.

Later outside I the clearing near Tazuna's house Kakashi was standing in front of his three gennin and Nikko, Kakashi was able to find a pair of crutches in the house to use until he got better.

Making two shadow clones he instructed Sakura and Sauske to each pair off with one of the clones and go train in different spots so as not to hurt each other, while having Naruto follow him in the forest.

-With Sakura-

Sakura followed her clone for a while until they came upon a stream with rocks from the sides of pebbles to boulders strewn around it. Stopping in front of one bolder the clone took out two of the earth scrolls he had gotten from the original and handed them to Sakura.

"The two attacks I am going to be teaching you are really the same except for the second being a more advanced version covering more ground. The first attack is known as Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears This technique lets the user create a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target."

To demonstrate Kakashi pointed out a spot about twenty feet away, when he called out the attack a group of spears shot up out of the ground pointing in all directions.

"The next attack is known as Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears But whereas the last attack just affected one area this one can be shot in line from you to your target, the only determining factor to distance being how much chakra you pump in."

After finishing Kakashi caused a line of spears to shoot from where he was standing and connect to the first pillar he made.

"For now it would probably be best for you to start with Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears and we can move on from there."

Sakura picked up the scroll and opened it wanting to first learn everything she could about the attack before trying it, since she still didn't have as much chakra to waste as her teammates it was better to study up first.

-With Sauske-

Sauske and his clone decided to stay in their original spot instead of leaving since they were all ready in a nice open area.

"Ok what are you going to teach me?" asked Sauske

"Well most of you attacks are only good facing one target and don't have much range or a large blast radius, the two I'm going to teach you will fix that. The first attack is called Lightning Release: Light Arrows you fire out between one and twelve arrows of lightning from your hand and shoot at the enemy, the arrows are capable of changing direction for a limited time you can also attack multiple targets."

"Nice" said Sauske with a smirk on his face.

"Ok now we will use the trees as your targets the first time you do this I want you to only send out one arrow, we will keep increasing the number of arrows you are able to create before we more on to multiple targets.

After seeing the hand signs Sauske attempted to shoot out an arrow only for it to wobble half way to the tree before sizzling out. Deciding that he just didn't put enough chakra behind it Sauske tried it again only to this time over shoot the tree and send the bolt careening off into the woods.

-With Naruto and Nikko-

Dashing a little ways into the trees the two ninja and summons came upon a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Ok Uncle Kakashi sensei what are you going to teach us now?" asked the blond

"There are two things I want you to learn, one is a way for you to manipulate you chakra around you, and the other is my very own special attack I created when I was your age."

"I get to learn the chidori?" he asked

"Not exactly you see because of the speed needed for the attack you must have the sharingan or else you suffer from tunnel vision." Said Kakashi

"Bummer" pouted Naruto

"But im going to teach you the Raikiri, which for you will be better for the fact that you have to form a large about of lighting chakra in your hand to make a blade to cut with, and who knows this combined with what else I'm going to teach you might lead you to create an attack using one of you main elements."

"What else are you going to teach me?"

"This is something only those with a high amount of chakra and good control can accomplish. The Yondaime Raikage A was able use this technique to cloak himself in lighting chakra, and was the only one to ever match your father in pure speed."

"Wow someone could beat dad. Did they ever end up fighting during the war?" asked Naruto now more interested to hear a story about his farther than continue his training.

"They only faced off one time, your farter verses A and his brother B who is also Kumo's Jinchuriki"

"A Jinchuriki what tailed beast does he have" asked Naruto whose question was answered by Kurama who finally decided to join the party after taking a long nap.

"**From what I know he is the container of Gyūki the Eight tailed Ox, Gyūki was always the most serious of all of us also the most level headed though."** Said Kurama

Seeing that Kurama must of answered Naruto from the far away stare he had Kakashi continued on with the story "Your father fought both of them in a forest using his Hiraishin Kunai to fight them, even going so far as to cut off one of B's tails but before the battle could be finished his group got orders to retreat."

"Wow that is awesome, and I get to learn a technique like that" said Naruto

"Not just you Nikko will be able to learn how to coat his body in chakra allowing his attacks to do more damage." Said Kakashi "I'm going to start you on how to manipulate the chakra outside of your body at certain points this will be easier than doing in in one go. Now I want you to collect air chakra in your body then move it to the soles of your feet, and push is out like you were going to tree climb."

Trying the first time Naruto collected a large amount of chakra in the soles of his feet and moved it outwards, the only problem being that he moved it to fast and instead of floating on a pad of air like Kakashi hoped our blond hero ended up flying upward and hitting a tree limb.

Kakashi stood there laughing while Nikko padded over to check on Naruto, licking his face to see if he was alright.

"Well that was fun" said Naruto sitting up on the ground and patting Nikko.

"Good first try but maybe we should continue with the theory before trying that again. Now you know how you can use chakra to make yourself move faster, hit harder, or give weapons elemental effects. This is going to be similar flowing your air chakra around you, you will be able to cut through air resistance moving much faster than you would be able to just using regular chakra, you will even be able to learn how to form your wind into a blade like my Raikiri attack."

"Well how do I keep from flying off again, though if I could control it that would be a cool ability" said Naruto

"To use it you must have a low constant stream of wind chakra being expelled from your body, or from one focused spot like the palm of your hand, a good way to think of this is as if you were going to use a Jutsu without hand signs to mold the chakra."

Starting again Naruto tried and tried until he had a small pad of air under his feet about a half inch above the ground, knowing that he had chakra to spare Kakashi said that he should do that constantly even while training something else to get better at it. While the humans were doing their thing Nikko was running around trying to charge his fur with elemental chakra, the only problem was he couldn't he could cloak himself in regular chakra just fine but he was unable to use any of the elements, what this meant no one knew.

When the sun started to set Kakashi and his clones decided that his gennin had suffered I mean trained enough for one day, so telling them to stop he told everyone to head back to Tazuna's house. When his clones dispelled he was proud of how far all three of his students had come in one day, he was sure that they would all have their new Jutsus learnt by the weeks end.

For the rest of the week the three gennin spent all day training, though since Naruto was the only one learning something that didn't cause a lot of property damage he was also the one who had to guard Tazuna and the bridge workers. Getting bored at one point Naruto used his training with air manipulation to skate around on the bridge like it was a frozen pond, this amused and lifted the spirits of the workers on the bridge, Nikko though he wasn't able to use any elemental chakra was able to dash incredibly fast using a cloak of pure chakra.

A couple of days later the team was sitting with Tazuna and his family eating their dinner when someone made a comment about that sent Inari in to a fit.

"There are no such thing as heroes, heroes are just idiots how go out and get their selves killed trying to fight when they have no chance of winning." said the little kid

"That's not true" said Naruto "Heroes do exist my uncle, my grandparents, and all the hokage are heroes some even gave their life for the village. It's what heroes do they sacrifice their time or lives so that others don't have to."

"Well they were a bunch of stupid idiots then." said Inari stomping from the table. To keep from going up stairs and ringing the kids neck Naruto excused himself and went outside to train with Nikko. Naruto did not come back inside that night but Kakashi said not to worry he probably just fell asleep stargazing and would turn up whenever he got hungry, besides he had a army of summons with him if anything happened.

Early the next morning a young girl was walking through the forest looking for some herbs when she came upon a young blond haired ninja laying on the ground asleep with a little dog/fox looking thing curled up above his head.

The girl recognized the boy as one of the ninja that had held off Zabuza and drew closer to the sleeping boy while deciding what to do. But before she could get in arms reach the small dog/fox seemed to sense her presence and opened its eyes and snarled at her. This Snarl also woke up the boy who tensed up looking around for danger only to see a cute girl holding a flower basket.

"Ohh good morning what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto "Nikko be nice" he added to the still growling summons

"I'm picking some herbs for a friend whose sick." said the girl

"Would you like me to help I have a friend whose parents own a flower shop, she's taught me a bit about different flowers."

"Is she your girlfriend?" questioned the girl

" were just friends." said Naruto with a blush

Giggling Haku decided to stop teasing the boy "Ok you can help me" she said showing Naruto what plant to look for, Nikko was a big help being able to sniff them out like some sort of blood hound. Soon they were finished and sat down by some trees to take a break.

"So Naruto you have a head band are you're a ninja." Asked Haku

"Yeah" said Naruto

"That's interesting why did you want to become a ninja?" She asked

"Everyone in my family is a ninja, they are all really supper cool and I want to help protect my friends and village just like they do." Said the blond

"That's a great goal it's always good to have someone to fight for." Said Haku

"Yeah well I better be getting back to my friends they are probably worried about me, it was nice meeting you" Said Naruto

"Good by Naruto, ohh by the way I'm a guy" said Haku as she walked off

'No way she was as cute as Sakura.' thought Naruto

'**Strange I am sure I smelled female pheromones coming from her."** said Kyubi

'Phera whatsits?' thought Naruto

"**Ill explain on the way back to the house" **

**An: Also I believe that Haku just said she was male so Naruto wouldn't hold back fighting her, even if its not true I still like it better than her being a he. Another thing I hear is that the hokage is a military dictator which sounds wrong, if you think of Kohana like a military base with civilians living there then he is just the general in charge, and as acting general gets to choose who he wants his replacement to be.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 12

**AN: Im really really sorry about the wait between the haveign to go to the doctor, not having my meds and Assassins Creed 3 comeing out I haven't felt like writing. But I swear once were out of wave as in after you finish this chapter things will pick back up. As always pls review, and if you want check out "A Clan Reborn" warning though it's a lemon.**

Walking back through the forest Naruto was met by Sauske, who had been sent out into the forest to retrieve the blond.

"Hey Naruto I was coming to find you so we could have a quick lunch before Kakashi wants us all on the bridge." said Sauske

"Sure I was just on my way, ohh do you know what pheromones are?" said Naruto

"I think they are scents given off by animals or people why?"

"Well I was talking to this cute girl in the forest, helping her pick flowers and she…" continued Naruto as the duo walked through the forest over to the house with Nikko following behind them enjoying the forest.

Once they got to the house they were met with Kakashi and Sakura who were already sitting down to eat the lunch prepared by Tsunami.

"Hey Naruto did you sleep well last night?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah" said Naruto sitting down and digging into his meal like he hadn't eaten in hours, ohh that's right he hadn't. "Met this interesting girl" said Naruto causing a flare of jealousy from sakura and Sauske to snicker into his cup, Naruto just shot him a look before continuing "I helped her pick some herbs she was gathering for a friend."

"What kind of herbs?" asked Sakura

"Umm Skullcaps and Capsaicin." said Naruto

"Those two are used for treating paralysis and muscle pain." said Sakura

"Naruto what this this girl look like?" asked Kakashi putting the pieces together in his head.

"She was my height, skinny, with long black hair…crap she was the hunter nin from the other day wasn't she, that's why she was picking herbs to heal Zabuza." said Naruto

"I believe so" said Kakashi "And if so then we all need to be on the lookout today, Naruto if you would leave one of your summons here to guard the house."

The team quickly finished their meal before they and Tazuna went off to work on the bridge, Naruto had decided to leave two summons at the house as guards one was Espeon which had teamed up with Sakura during their gennin test and the other was a new summons from the Eevee family called Umbreon the Moonlight summons. With those two guarding the house Kakashi felt that they would be protected from any thugs while the team dealt with Zabuza and the hunter nin.

The team along with Tazuna arrived at the bridge sometime later taking a leisurely walk, though when they got to the bridge they noticed a large bank of fog covering the entire bridge. Tazuna called out for some of the workers wondering if they were still there or had gone home because of the fog, after getting no answer back the group slowly started to go into the fog.

About half way on the bridge they noticed that it had started to lift and they could make out a two shapes standing over dark lumps. But once the fog had lifted they noticed that they weren't lumps it was the dead bodies of the workers strewn around the ground, and standing in the epicenter of the massacre was Zabuza Momochi and Haku.

The group instantly got into battle position with them all drawing their blades and the gennin plus Nikko positioning themselves between the missing-nin and Tazuna, but Zabuza or Haku made no move to attack they just stood there looking at the new visitors.

"Ahh Kakashi looks like you and the bridge builder finally made it, I'm sorry to say I had to start the party before you arrived though." said Zabuza motioning to the bodies at his feet.

"Hey mister mummy why don't you just give up now and we won't have to waste time killing you twice in one week." Said Naruto

"You shouldn't talk to you elders that way kid, how bout I teach you a lesson." said Zabuza "Water Release: Water Clone Jutsu" shouted the mist-nin forming four copies of himself who quickly ran to encircle the gennin.

Surprisingly the first to act was Sakura having the best move to deal with the situation at hand. "Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears" and instantly the group was encircled by a ring of spiky rocks with water clones impaled on them like shiskabobs before they dispelled covering the team in water.

"Sorry for messing up your bridge Tazuna sir I'll try to fix it later." Said Sakura

"Well looks like you lot have learned some new tricks, Haku why don't you deal with the gennin while I entertain Kakashi." Said Zabuza

"Yes" said Haku shooting off towards the gennin trio only to have to jump back and start dodging Sauske's lighting arrows about half way there. While Haku was busy trying not to get shocked by the arrows Naruto and Nikko used the time to close the distance between Haku and themselves, using the chakra cloaks they had been training with the two shot down the bridge coated in a cloak of wind, or in Nikko's case pure chakra. As soon as Haku's foot touched the ground after dodging the last lighting arrow she took a brutal chakra infused head-but to the stomach from Nikko knocking her backwards.

Floundering for a moment she was able to make a ice senbon just in time to block Naruto's sword slash causing the two to be locked in a stalemate.

"What" said Naruto "I thought chakra infused steel could cut through anything?"

"N**ot true kit, chakra infusion is a great tool I once saw the sage fend off twenty samurai with just a stick he picked up out of the forest." **Said Kurama

Haku having one hand free got ready to make another senbon to stab the blond with before having to quickly jump backwards to avoid having her throat slashed open by Nikko's claws.

Not wasting a moment Haku went through the hand motions for her "Ice Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" Causing a dome of water needles to form around the blond, Naruto was sure he could jump up and out of the attack but he wasn't sure if Nikko could make it so he instead went for his second plan.

Going through hand signs Naruto barely had time to yell at Sauske and tell him to shoot a fire ball at him and finish his own technique before the needles crashed down on his head.

"Air release: Swirling Air Dome" said Naruto

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu" shouted Sauske sending a fireball at his friend and hoping that whatever crazy plan he had come up with would work, Naruto wasn't sure about this either but he had once seen how the area in the eye of a tornado was undamaged and hoped that he wouldn't end up cooked.

The needles hit the dome seconds before the fireball and while the dome stopped them at first the needles slowly pushed their way inwards, but before the farthest needle could get half way in Sauske's fireball hit the dome causing the entire thing to burst into flames forming a red hot spinning dome around Naruto and Nikko and the needles to evaporate.

Once the flames died down Haku and the rest of Naruto's team noticed that everything inside the dome was bone dry while the rest of the bridge had a coating of water on it, Naruto and Nikko weren't looking so swift either Nikko was panting and Naruto looked like he had been in the desert for a week.

"Dual Elemental Release: Great Fire Dome" said Naruto "Though I really hope I don't have to use it again, now I know what a hamburger feels like."

"That was very crazy and dangerous Naruto you could of burnt you self to a crisp." said Sauske coming to stand beside Naruto and Nikko. Frowning from behind her mask Haku pleaded with the young ninja to give in. "why don't you just give up you and your friends don't have to die we just want to kill Tazuna then we will leave."

"I'm sorry Haku but we can't do that, can't you see that Gato is killing these people, we have to make sure Tazuna finishes this bridge so these people can be free of Gato and his goons."

"I see if that's how it's going to be then I'm sorry Naruto." said Haku rushing towards Naruto but instead of attacking him she dashed past the blond and disappeared into a mirror made of ice that had materialized behind him. Soon after mirrors of ice started to rise out of the water surrounding the two young ninja until they were under the shade of the dome.

"Ice Release: Ice Dome" said Haku whose image was in every one of the ice mirrors.

"What kind of attack is this?" said Sauske looking back and forth at all of the mirrors

"Guys what's going on in there" shouted Sakura from outside the dome, she wasn't able to leave Tazuna because she was the last line of defense but she was worried for her teammates.

"Sakura stay there I don't know what's going on but whatever it is Sauske and I can handle it." said Naruto and after getting a yip from Nikko added "With Nikko's help of course."

"This is your last chance to give up Naruto please take it so I don't have to kill you." pleaded the mist-nin

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you." replied Naruto

"So be it" said Haku before leaving her mirror.

- At Tazuna's House -

"This looks like the right house." said the first bandit.

"Yeah why don't we see if the lady of the house is home, KNOCK KNOCK WERE COMEING IN!" yelled the second bandit as he kicked the door in and entered the main room of the house.

Looking around the two bandits were confused that there was no one to be terrified by their sheer bad-assery.

"There's nothing here but furniture and that weird looking pink cat over there." said the first bandit

"I am not a cat" said the not-a-cat "I am an Espeon, and I am most certainly not alone" the Espeon picked up its right paw to lick it giving the signal that it had snared the unlucky duo in its genjutsu and it was time for Umbreon to step in and finish the plan.

The two bandits were suddenly aware that their whole body from their big toe to their pinky was paralyzed while this was bad what scared them was the second black cat thing that seemed to melt out of one of the shadows. The closer the cat like creature got to them the more their vision started to darken and their hearing deafen, when it was within feet of them the only thing they could hear was the padding of its feet and the glow of its eyes were their only light.

"I am Umbreon and the last thing you two shall ever see" said the cat like creature before the two bandit's life was extinguished by the claws of the summons. "Shadow Art: Night Slash" said Umbreon seconds before they fell to the ground behind him.

- Back on the bridge Kakashi Vs. Zabuza -

The Fight had been going on for a while with Kakashi spending most of his time dodging Zabuza's blade instead of blocking it. Normally in a battle it would take more energy to dodge instead of block, but because of the size of the blade being used Kakashi new that there were only certain directions a blade like that could be swung from, along with that the constant blocking was putting a large strain on his arms and his blade so going toe to toe in swordsmanship was not a good idea.

"You're Gennin seem to be doing pretty good you must have trained them well. Too bad it will all be a wasted effort after Haku kills them in a few minutes." said Zabuza trying to distract Kakashi and make him worry and thus make a mistake.

"Ohh and what makes your student so special that you think she can take on the strongest gennin team in Kohana?" asked Kakashi dodging another strike of the oversized meat cleaver.

"To make a long story short Haku has a special bloodline limit, and you know how rare those are in the mist ever since the purge and civil war started. On my way out of the mist I encountered her on the streets, she had killed her farther after he had tried to kill her and her mother for having a blood line and had been living on the streets ever since." Said Zabuza throwing in some slashes and heavy downward strikes while he was talking, if he could keep Kakashi busy long enough for Haku to get done with the brats then she would come and help him out and they could end their time in this backwater.

"That's a nice sob story but you still haven't mentioned what makes her so special that she could take my team." said Kakashi dodging a downward strike and aiming his blade for Zabuza's legs only for the sword to be deflected by the large cleaver, now if only there was a way to nullify his sword thought Kakashi.

"Well I haven't finished my story and I would like you to not interrupt again, unless your interrupting to say you surrender that is." said Zabuza finally getting a cut in on the silver haired Jonin, it was a small cut enough to get blood on the both of them but not enough to kill, but if he landed a strike on Kakashi that meant he was finally slowing down right?

"You see her family's blood line was special, one of the most powerful in the mist. She can take any moisture out of the air and form it into ice, also she can create mirrors with her ice which act as doorways allowing her to go from one to another without being hit"

"Hmm that does sound like an interesting skill, though I'm sure my team can find a weakness. As for you you're finished." said Kakashi his voice dropping with the last line and jumping back from Zabuza

"If you haven't noticed I've already got you with my sword and you haven't even touched me." said Zabuza spreading his arms out to show that he had no injuries.

"You need to learn to see underneath the underneath." said Kakashi before quickly using the blood on his sleeve to form a set of seals and summon his pack. "Summoning: Tracking Fang" he said slamming his hand onto the ground. Suddenly a large pack of dogs ranging from a pit bull the size of a bear all the way down to a small brown pug leapt out of the ground and attacked Zabuza latching onto his arms, legs, neck and basically any surface they could sink their fangs into.

"In case you haven't already guessed the blood served two purposes to allow me material to make the summons with and to give my summons a marker to latch on to." said Kakashi

"Ha you think these changes anything, Haku is still going to kill your team and then she will kill you, or at least free me so that we can both kill you." Said Zabuza not fazed at all by the large dogs. Behind Zabuza Kakashi could see a large dome of the ice mirrors start to form around Naruto and Sauske and Nikko.

- Inside the dome -

The speed at which Haku was moving was insane even after turning off the weights on their armor and sheathing their swords to go for the smaller and faster kunai the two ninja were unable to block any of the mist nins attacks.

"What are we supposed to do there's no way to keep up with her, even our fire attacks won't melt the ice." Said Sauske doing his finest impersonation of a pin cushion, that's not to say Naruto was doing any better actually he was in a worse situation since his body kept being stabbed only for it to heal and push the needles out and be stabbed again.

Nikko was off to the side of the dome in front of one of the mirrors barely moving he had needles sticking in his back and legs immobilizing him though even through the pain he refused to return to the summons world and leave Naruto.

"I have an idea but also a question" said Naruto standing back to back with Sauske at least like that they could protect each other a bit. "If its seven years bad luck to break one mirror how many years do you think we will get if we bring this whole place down."

"Enough that even Lady Tsunade will be able to beat you at poker. But I think I'll take the tradeoff." said Sauske pulling another senbon out from his shoulder. Launching themselves forward the two attacked the mirrors opposite each other hoping that one would be able to crack the ice.

Haku seeing what was happening decided that her best bet would be to take out Naruto for a few seconds before dealing with the Uchiha. Leaning down out of the ice mirror directly above the one Naruto was at Haku sent out a large kick which connected with Naruto's collarbone and broke it causing Naruto to let out a scream and pass out for a couple of seconds from shock while Kurama tried to repair the damage.

Sauske was disappointed at the progress he made his kunai hadn't even scratched the ice let alone break it, and he was just about to make another go at it while putting fire chakra into his blade before he heard Naruto scream right behind him. Turning around Sauske saw something that scared and angered him at the same time there was his best friend laying presumably dead at the feet of an enemy ninja.

He watched as Haku turned around and walked back into the mirror, though what was weird was how slowly she was walking like she was taunting him or something. Suddenly he let out a scream of pain not from the needle that had been lodged in his arm but from his eyes.

Opening his eyes again he noticed that everything was clearer he could make out every flake of snow and drop of ice in the dome, he was even able to see Haku as she leapt from mirror to mirror before flying towards him with senbon in hand.

"I see you" said Sauske darkly before barely dodging Haku's attack

"So you have awakened your eyes and can see me. Though it will do you no good in my ice dome there is no limit to my speed." said Haku before speeding up once again this time Sauske was unable to dodge the attack.

'So I guess this is what Kakashi-sensei meant about not relying on my eyes. Even if I can see her I'm not fast enough to do anything about it.' thought Sauske trying to block or dodge the needles, at first it looked good then Haku got him in the elbow locking that one from being able to move or block, followed by a hit to the unguarded knee meant Sauske's mobility was shot. He was a sitting duck and knew it so deciding that everything was lost but to go out he moved his hands to use large attack that in the close conditions would probably kill him but also hopefully take out Haku also.

"Fire Release: Great Dust Ex…" was all Sauske could get out before being hit all up and down his spine with senbon paralyzing him and taking him out of the game. With a grunt he fell to the ground unconscious just in time for Naruto to wake up and see it.

"**You ok kit that last hit was ruff and I don't know how much more I can speed up your family's healing powers before I cause damage to your body." **Said Kurama as Naruto returned to consciousness, opening his eyes Naruto could make out two blurry shapes laying on the ground. After blinking a couple of times to clear his eyes he was able to identify one of those body as Nikko 'I wish Nikko would go home instead of lying there in pain.' said Naruto the next body he saw sent him into a blood rage. Sauske was lying face down in a puddle of blood needles sticking out of his back and shoulders like an acupuncture session gone wrong.

"No no this cannot be happening, Haku what have you done." said Naruto searching for the hunter nin in all the ice.

"I have disposed of the Uchiha, I gave you a chance to give up but you would not take it so you had to pay the price, though if it will make you feel any better he was able to awaken his eyes before he died." Said Haku appearing in one of the mirrors.

"That doesn't make m**E FEEL ANY BETTER AT ALL."** screamed Naruto "**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS.**" drawing on the massive reserves of the kyubes chakra like he had never done before Naruto's body started to be covered in a vermilion cloak, while his face took on more animalistic features like darker whiskers and longer fangs.

"**Kit make him pay."** said Kurama angered that someone hurt his container so much

"**Ninja Art: Grand Summoning"** shouted Naruto forming hand signs and placing them on the ground, so much chakra was being released from the boy that everyone on the bridge and even Gato and his men in town could feel the full white how fury and unrivaled power of the nine tails container.

When the summons was done there was no puff of smoke to signal an arrival instead a visible wave of chakra shot out into every direction washing over everything in its path causing them to have to shield their eyes and when they were able to look back the ice dome had a large orange and red fire raging inside it.

The supposed fire hotter than anything felt on the planet burnt through the ice in seconds but somehow left the ninja unharmed. Looking at it they noticed orange wings covered in fire jut from the flames and a large bird rise up into the sky in front of Naruto. Each flap of the wings caused a flare of flames that dazzled all who saw it.

"Who has summoned Moltres the Flame Guardian of the three legendary guardian birds" cawed the large flaming bird.

"**Kit do you know what you just did, that is a legendary not just that one of the three guardians of the sky, him and his two siblings are one step down from the two lords of the sky and their children."**

'Legendary?' thought Naruto

"**Yes these are summons whose power is unrivaled they are split up into different families who are in charge of different parts of the summons world to put it as simply as I can. If I remember right there are five legendary families' the bird, beast, dragon, golem, and esper families, with Moltres belonging to the oldest."**

'Wow so what should I do?' wondered Naruto.

"**Well I would answer his question." **said Kurama

"I did" said Naruto staring up at the large flaming orange and red bird hovering above him. "I was in a fight and after seeing my friends killed put all of the chakra I could into a summons in hope of finding someone to help me."

"I see, you should know that you have not yet taken the test to summon the guardians let alone any of my rank and until you do none will heed your call, but this time I'll help you" said Moltres then looking from Naruto he turned his attention to Haku.

"Fire Release: Sunny Day" said Moltres causing the flames around his body to grow and the heat in the surrounding area, drying all of the water out of the air causing the water on the ground to evaporate and even the river to boil, there was no water left for Haku to make senbon or ice mirrors even if there was they would have melted quickly.

"Lord Moltres may I make one request don't kill her." Said Naruto

"As you wish" Replied the giant bird before swooping down and skimming with outstretched wings feet above the ground. Haku seeing the giant flaming bird coming towards her tried to jump up and over the wings only to get hit in the stomach by one of the wings and dragged up into the air. At the apex of the climb Moltres brought his wings in allowing Haku to fall a couple of feet only to be caught in his talons, with his target in his grips Moltres started his fast descent dive bombing the ground. Right before hitting Moltres pulled up and released Haku causing the ninja to crash in to the ground with bone crunching speed and roll several feet with her mask breaking and coming off somewhere between touchdown and the stop.

"Air Release: Sky Attack" said the giant bird before landing in front of Naruto.

Walking over to where Haku was laying beaten and broken on the ground Naruto got down on his haunches and just stared at the girl. "Why Haku" he asked not sure if she was still unconscious or not "Why did you have to kill them, why couldn't you have just surrendered"

"Because of Zabuza he told me to dispose of you and your friends, he was the one who rescued me, fed me, clothed and trained me I am his to command."

"But you're your own person if you don't want to do something then you don't have to do it." Said Naruto trying to understand what would cause such blind devotion.

"That's why your friends aren't dead, Zabuza told me to 'take care of them' so instead of killing them I only put them into a near death state so they only look dead." Said Haku before coughing up blood and falling silent.

- With Kakashi and Zabuza -

The two had watched the ice dome rise from the ground and for a while it seemed that Haku was going to win but after the large bird had appeared inside it and melted the ice there was no doubt that they Haku was now on the losing side.

"Well I don't believe it seems you gennin have defeated Haku." said Zabuza after seeing her body plummet and slam into the bridge.

"That is all you have to say?" said Kakashi his voice raised "Don't you care how Haku is, if she is even alive or not."

"I only care if she is in a condition to fight or not nothing else matters." said Zabuza in a cold emotionless voice.

"You're the worst kind of trash Zabuza Momochi" said Kakashi whose right had was now engulfed in electricity "And it's time to take out the trash, Lighting Release: Chidori" quick as a bolt of lightning or an arrow from a bow or any other analogy you want to use Kakashi crossed the distance and sunk his hand into Zabuza's chest.

Kakashi retracted his hand and allowed the body to drop to the pavement below before turning to look at the two of his apprentices who were still standing, Sakura had moved over to where Naruto was and was helping to heal Haku, Sauske, and Nikko while Tazuna was standing over to the side of the bridge relieving his stomach of its breakfast. The giant bird was still roosting on the bridge waiting on another command or to be released.

Hearing a slow clap Kakashi turned to face the other side of the bridge there stood Gato and about a hundred of his armed goons.

"Great Job you lot have made my job easier now I don't have to pay them for killing you." Said the Short man in the gaudy suit "Now boys why don't you finish off those ninja and that overgrow turkey, and an extra 10,000ryo to whoever brings me the bridge builders head.

"Lord Moltres my team is in no shape to fight and I have no right to ask but could you do me one more favor and deal with those bandits." Asked Naruto

"You have every right you are a summoner always remember that." Said Moltres before taking to the sky and flying off towards the bandits some of who were bringing out bows to deal with the large bird. Gathering light into its self the bird rose up above the enemy before unleashing a devastating beam of light from its mouth that tore front to back from the enemy's lines.

"Light Release: Solar Beam" said Moltres before swooping back down and criss crossing over what was left of the enemy formations letting out hot streams of fire cooking any who had not been lucky enough to be caught in the first attack.

'So that's the power of a guardian' thought all of the ninja still left standing.

Once all of the bandits had been dealt with Moltres noticed that the kingpin Gato was trying to escape on a boat tied to the bridge, quickly retrieving the wayward man the bird dropped him right in front of Kakashi before setting himself down where naruto was.

"Child I have done what you ask, I look forward to the time you take the test to summon the guardians." After saying that the bird disappeared in a puff of fire, once he was gone it felt like the temperature dropped and even the sun seemed dimmer than it had minutes before.

- Three Days Later -

After the battle was over Kakashi had ordered Naruto to make some clones to carry Nikko, Sauske, and Haku to Tazuna's house and for sakura to go try to heal them. While that was being done Kakashi and Naruto had 'convinced' Gato to lead them to his hide out where they relieved him of all of his worldly possessions and had uncovered papers linking Gato to the growing power in the land of grass that Jiraiya had been talking about, unlike the money the papers hadn't even been locked up instead they were right on his desk.

The two decided the right thing to do was to give the money back to the people, minus the mission cost of course, not sure what to do with Gato they left it up to the people who had decided to execute the man the coming Friday.

Back at Tazuna's things were looking up all three patients were making a full recovery, Sauske was down stairs with a couple bandages wrapped around his shoulder and back eating a bowl of oatmeal, while Haku while now conscious and out of the woods was stuck upstairs multiple chakra and gravity seals to keep her bound.

The seals weren't to keep them safe from Haku but to keep Haku safe from herself, when she heard that Zabuza was dead she had tried to kill herself she tried again when Kakashi told her about Zabuza abandoning her.

Only one to not wake up so far had been Nikko, Naruto had spent every minute he wasn't helping someone with the summons in his lap petting its fur and willing Nikko to heal and be okay. Though what happened next surprised everyone, when a summons changes its body is coated in a light while its body undergoes rapid mutation and change. Sometimes the change can mean increased size or shape, maybe a new appendage or even a new element.

When the glow died down there was a small white creature curled up in naruto's lap. The first of its kind ever recorded at least Nikko had evolved into Soleon the light summons, Soleon was coated in soft short white feathers with its ears pointed back like two wings and a tail that looked like it belonged on the back of a bird, if one looked closer they would also notice it had wings on the side of its body.

"Wow what happened?" said sakura who had been entering the room after checking on Haku.

"Nikko evolved but not into one of his siblings forms this is something different I don't know how this happened." Said Naruto

"**I have a theory"** said Kurama "**Summons might go through change if the battle is large enough and when they get enough experience fighting. As for his form his family evolves based on contact with elementally charged chakra, but during the fight he got hit with a large dose of pure chakra when you drew on mine then again when Moltres showed up, this must be the result."**

Wakening up the first thing Nikko did was start licking Naruto's face happy to be alive, then noticing the changes to his body started running happily around the house and looking at himself in one of the glass doors. Spreading his new wings a little Nikko made some short hops seeing if they would let him fly, and while not being able to get true flight yet with enough speed he could glide and extend his jumps.

**AN: Gato and his goons are gone and Nikko has evolved, the team also has a prisoner whos fate has yet to be determined, join us back here in two weeks for another Beast Summoner Naruto. So next chap will be leaving wave, Sakura+ino+Naruto palling around in town, and the chunin exams, one question should Haku join kohana I haven't decided yet so pls tell me your opinion **


	13. Chapter 13

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 13

**AN: Do you wonderful readers think I should go back and redo/compress the first three chapters now or later, I feel like the bad start might turn people away from the fic. I could have made this one longer but I wanted to update and get it out to all of you. Is anyone still reading at all?  
**

- Road to the Leaf -

It had been a week after the battle at what was now called the 'Great Summons Bridge' in honor of Naruto and his team freeing the village. Team 7 had been on the road for three days traveling back to the hidden leaf with their captive in tow. Though Haku wasn't tied up anymore she still had the suppression seals in place to keep her from running off, though looking at the way she dragged her self that didn't seem to be a worry. Without her master Haku was like a boat adrift in a sea with no oars to move her or a rudder to steer with.

Naruto who had been walking on one side of the former mist ninja looked over to check on her, and though her face was as composed as the mask she carried he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey Haku-Chan, how are you doing today?" asked the blond trying once again to start a conversation with Haku even though the girl had barely spoken after the battle on the bridge. "Ya know we will be getting to Kohana in a little bit, I think you would like it there are lots of trees and food, and there are some nice people there aswell."

"Hn" was the only sound he got from the girl.

"Haku-Chan if Zabuza was treating you bad and didn't even care what happen to you then he isn't worthy of your sadness. You should find a new goal, someone else to help, someone who would care about you." said Sauske dropping back to walk on the other side of Haku.

Haku now surrounded on either side by the young ninja snapped her head around and yelled at Sauske "What would you know about being alone, about losing your family, about finding something to work towards."

Sauske's eyes darkened and sadness seemed to come over him. "I know what it's like, heck everyone in this unit except Sakura knows what it's like but that hasn't stopped us. When my clan was wiped out Naruto and his family took me in and now they are my family also."

"Yeah" said Naruto "And you must always have a dream even if it seems far away and out of reach."

"My only dream was to help Zabaza-sama fulfill his." said Haku

"What was his dream anyways?" asked Naruto scratching his cheek with a finger "I don't think he ever mentioned it when we fought."

Getting a faraway look in her eyes like she was remembering something Haku said with an amount of pride "His dream was to get enough money to start a rebellion and overthrow the Mizukage."

"Then why didn't he go and work with the rebels who are fighting right now?" asked Kakashi looking up from his book. "I'm sure having one of the seven swordsman would have been a great boost for morale."

"I..I don't know he never mentioned another rebellion just that the Mizukage was still hunting down those with bloodlines and it wasn't safe to return." Said Haku

"Seems to me if he really wanted to go and free his country he would of went and helped in the rebellion."

"What are you saying" shouted Haku

"Im saying that maybe Zabuza never wanted to free his country that he was making so much money as a thug for hire he didn't want to quit. Or maybe if he did truly want to kill the Mizukage he wanted to be the one In charge and not the leader of the rebels." Said Kakashi

"To him you were a tool a weapon he could take out and use when he needed it." Said Naruto "But you're not you're a human being with feelings and dreams of your own, not a weapon to be used and trust me I know what it's like to be looked at like a living weapon."

"But I don't know what to do now, I've never thought about my own plans and dreams what am I supposed to do?" said Haku falling to her knees and crying, emotions finally breaking through after everything that had happened.

Crouching down Naruto put his hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "I don't know that's for you to find out, but if you want we will all be there for you to help you out" said the blond.

Sniffling a little Haku got a worried look on her face "But what is going to happen to me when I get to Kohana, I'm technically a missing-nin."

"You said you never went to a ninja academy, that Zabuza trained you so you are technically just a mist national. So maybe if you agree to undergo a scanning and mind probe they will allow you to live in the city and even join the ninja corps if that's what you want." Said Kakashi running through loopholes and ways to make that work, sniffling a bit Haku got up on her feet and after giving Naruto and Sauske a small hug started walking again towards Kohana and her new home.

- Hokage's Office Hours later -

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk going over some of the papers that the council had voted on the last week. There was a lot of work to be done for the upcoming chunin exams, merchants wanting the right to sale, more ninja being pulled out of rotation so the village could have better security. Setting the papers down for a minute Sarutobi started thinking about the exam its self, or at least its contestants. This year's exam had seen the most applicants from foreign nations than the last three put together, not that it would do them much good against the rising Konoha 12.

All of the rookie units had been rapidly growing in strength under the tutelage of Tsunade's workouts, and the fact that there was now at least one person on each team trained as a medic meant that injuries had been cut down. Thinking about one group in particular the Hokage wondered how they were doing, after hearing about the Demon Brothers attacking them before they were half way there he had been debating sending backup but decided against it, if they were to grow to be the next coming of the sannin then he would have to trust they could handle themselves.

Shaken out of his pondering by the same people he was thinking about the Hokage looked up to see the team entering the room. The team plus some unknown black haired girl, that wasn't all that was new Sakura was carrying some feathery white creature in her arms.

"Team 7 reporting back from our mission." said Kakashi

Ignoring the black haired girl for the moment he motioned for Kakashi to continue.

"After leaving the city we were attacked by bandits known as the Demon Brothers who were quickly dealt with by my team. After questioning our client on why there were enemy ninja on a C-rank escort he confessed that Gato was trying to kill him and had hired ninja. Though the mission was now at least a B-rank my team voted that we continue on and help. After entering the land of waves we encountered Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the Hunter Ninja Haku." Said Kakashi "After fighting and driving them off we helped protect the bridge builder for about a week until the enemy ninja attacked again, during the battle Zabuza was killed and Haku plus Gato were both captured by one of Naruto's summons."

"I also activated my Sharingan." said Sauske with clear pride in his voice

"Yeah but now that means I get to use my summons in our spars." smiled Naruto

Coughing to get them back on track Kakashi continued on. "After the battle we retrieved information from Gato pertaining to a group in the land of grass that Lord Jiraiya has been tracking, after all of that we released Gato into the peoples custody and returned home with our prisoner."

Stepping forward Haku bowed to the Hokage her face slipping into a perfect mask to hide the fear and sadness. "It is an honor to meet you Hokage-sama." she said stepping back to stand behind the leaf nin.

"Hey gramps we were wondering if you would let Haku join the village, she is a really good ninja." Said Naruto

"Trust us we would know." said Sauske rubbing his shoulder

"She is already a trained medic and has a cool ice bloodline." said Sakura stepping up to help defend the ice ninja.

"What do you say Kakashi she did attack you squad?" said Hiruzen picking up his pipe and taking a thoughtful puff.

"She was just following the orders of someone she looked up to and had little in the way of personal freedom to choose for herself. I think joining the Leaf would be a good way for her to heal."

"I will think about it until then she will be watched by the ANBU and will be restricted to certain parts of the village."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" "Thanks gramps" was the reply from the present ninja.

"One final thing I have been wondering before I dismiss you. Sakura what is that in your arms and Naruto where is Nikko."

Hearing its name Nikko lifted its head up from its nap and looked around to see who had called it. Seeing the hokage Nikko jumped out of Sakura's arms and glided over to the large desk, landing and sitting down on top of some important papers.

"That is Nikko, after the battle on the bridge Nikko started glowing and evolved into this form. Kurama said that he's called a Soleon and is a Light familure." said Naruto

"Light?" questioned the Hokage

"Yeah were still trying to figure out what that means but hopefully it will be something super cool." Said Naruto earning an excited bark from Nikko

"Ok well that will be everything you all are dismissed, Kakashi I want you to stay behind to answer some more questions, and Sasuke why don't you escort Haku around and show her some of the village." said Sarutobi

- Street outside of Hokages Office -

After saying goodbye to Sauske and Haku, Naruto, Sakura, and Nikko made their way down the streets heading towards the center of town. Naruto wanted to go tell Jiraiya and Tsunade all about his trip and Sakura decided she would rather spend time with her blond friend than go home and study her medical textbook.

As they were walking down the street they could notice people whispering though most of what they heard wasn't about Naruto being a demon but about how cute of a couple they made together. This made Naruto grin from ear to ear and caused Sakura to blush 'I don't like Naruto do I? I mean he's my best friend and I want to spend time with him and hate to see him hurting but that's 'cause were close isn't it?' thought Sakura

While Sakura was musing over whether or not she was in love with her friend she was knocked out of her thoughts when she walked right into someone causing a flower pot they were carrying to drop and land on her foot.

"Oww that hurt," screamed Sakura dropping down and using one of her healing jutsu to relieve the pain. ", why don't you watch were you're going." she said looking up at the person who ran into her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going forehead," said a smiling Ino "When did you guys get back from your mission?" she asked

"We actually just got back, we ran into a little trouble along the way and had to tell the hokage. Now Sakura and I were just on our way to see my grandparents and tell them about the trip." Said Naruto walking over and giving Ino a big hug before crouching down and helping Sakura to clean up some of the pot shards that had scattered on the street, Ino blushing from the hug crouched down to help when she noticed a small white feathery creature digging its paws into the soil and sniffling when it got some on its nose.

"Kawaii" shouted Ino "Who's that it's so cute, but wait what happened to Nikko he didn't get hurt or something did he?"

"He did but he's fine now, actually that is Nikko after the battle he evolved into this form." said Naruto.

Moving over to pet him Ino was surprised by how soft Nikko was with the feathers, feeling like showing off Nikko spread his wings out as far as he could and fanned his tail before strutting around and sitting on Ino's lap.

After Naruto and Sakura finished cleaning up Ino asked if they would like to go get something to eat and shop a bit before they went home. Naruto wasn't too sure about the shopping it wasn't that he hated it, it was just that he could think of a better way to relax after a mission, though on the other hand he would be going shopping with the two prettiest gennin in the entire village.

After thinking about it and sub coming to the girls pleas Naruto gave in and decided that there were defiantly worse ways to spend his day than hanging out with two cute girls. The three walked down the street to the market district, Sakura and Ino on either side of Naruto along with Nikko who was happily prancing beside the trio. Deciding to do their shopping first they headed to one of the countless clothing stores, thanks to Jiraiya and Tsunade constantly threating the villagers most of the shopkeepers had learned to at least live with Naruto shopping at their store.

The girls spent hours talking and trying on clothes even picking out a few outfits for Naruto to try on, at one point they tried to get Nikko to wear one of those silly dog shirts in a pet store only for Naruto to draw a line in the sand. Getting tired from their long trip and hours of shopping Sakura asked if they could go get something to eat and then rest.

Sitting in one of the restaurants Ino was talking about a mission her team had gotten back from a couple of days ago.

"It was really boring we just had to go to this farm and watch some cows while the farmers put up a fence, Shikamaru mostly just laid under a tree and slept the whole mission" said Ino taking a bite of her sushi

"What about Choji I bet he spent most of the time dreaming about all of the food he could make out of the cows." Said Naruto getting a laugh from the girls

"Yeah though we did have trouble one day, a couple of bandits came an tried to make off with some of the cattle though we were able to take care of them without Asuma's help" said Ino proud of herself and her team.

"Yeah well we went up against a jonin and his partner, Naruto even beat her with his cool new summons before taking out a bunch of bandits." said Sakura trying to one up her friend.

"Hey hey it wasn't that big of a deal I just got lucky that's all and was able to summon a really strong guardian." said Naruto trying to forestall a fight between the girls.

"Really you did? Wow that's so cool Naruto, I got to get you to show me your other summons sometime." said Ino ignoring everything he just said, though at least she wasn't arguing with Sakura any more.

After talking some more and paying for their food the trio took their bags and started to head towards the hokage mountain, during the meal Sakura had said something that had made Naruto want to show her and Ino his favorite place in the village to go and sit, and it was getting late enough that it would be the perfect time to go.

Walking over one of the bridges over the streams that criss crossed the village they ran into Kiba and Akamaru coming from the other side blocking the way they need to go.

"Hey why don't you two lovely ladies ditch shorty over here and come hang with me." said a smirking Kiba trying to slide up and put his arm around Ino only for her to grab onto his wrist and twist his arm behind his back.

"Not on your life dog breath epically since it smells like you and your dog have been rolling around in manure all day." said Ino before pushing Kiba forward.

"You say that now but I can show you a much better time than whiskers over there." said Kiba not put off a bit by what had happened.

"Ya know I'm standing right here," said the frustrated blond "And if you didn't hear she said no."

"Well I wasn't talking to you was I, and where is your mutt all I see is some silly looking white thing about to get attacked by Akamaru."

"That white thing is Nikko he evolved and if I was you I would call off your dog, I don't know what Nikko's new form can do yet but it won't end well for Akamaru." said Naruto pointing at Nikko who had his tail all fanned out behind him and wings half unfolded ready to be used in a moment's notice.

"Tch whatever ill just find someone more interesting to spend time with." said Kiba calling Akamaru to his side and waking past the trio on the bridge.

"What has gotten into him, he wasn't like this during the academy at least not that bad?" wondered Naruto

"I heard that it's because he can't handle having a strong female sensei or teammate, and on top of that on his first mission he got knocked out right away and had to be saved by her. It's given him a slight complex and he feels like he has to prove he's the alpha male." Said Ino who as always was up to date on the city's gossip.

"And when he goes home he has to deal with his mother and sister so that probably doesn't help his ego either." said Naruto.

After making their way up the side of the mountain Naruto led them to the edge of the cliffs of the hokage monument. "This is it, I like to come up here and just watch the whole village, seeing all of the people that we have been entrusted to protect going about their lives."

Leaning back against the rock wall on top of the great stone head of Minato Namikaze Naruto sat staring at the people and lights moving below him, though his mind was on the two cute girls snuggled up on either side of him, placing his arms around their waists he sat enjoying the day he had and the time spent with friends.

Thinking the same thing Ino and Sakura both lent up and placed a quick kiss on the blond ninjas cheeks "Thinks for the date this evening it was great." they said in unison before looking at each other in confusion.

'Date?' thought Naruto his mind melting from the declaration 'was this really a date? So am I dating them both right now? Should I ask Jiraiya or Granny Tsunade for advice?' his head spinning from all the questions Naruto just decided to shelve the whole thing until later and just enjoy sitting up there with his arms wrapped around Ino and Sakura and enjoy the night.

Inside Naruto however a large red fox was laughing his tail off "**HAHA the kit as snagged him two strong willed vixens this is going to be fun to watch."**

**-Next day Hatake Household -**

*clang* *clang* The sounds of blades hitting against each other could be heard coming from the back of the house as Naruto, Nikko, and Sauske took turns attacking and defending. The trio had decided that before they do an actual spar they should learn what the Sharingan and Nikko's new form could actually do.

Jumping back Sauske barely dodged the jet of water coming from the Vaporeon that Naruto had summoned at the beginning of the battle, now that he had unlocked his eyes Naruto was allowed to use any and all summons. Acting quickly once he landed Sauske unleashed eight light arrows from his "Lighting Release: Light Arrows" sending them shooting towards the water summons.

Seconds before hitting Vaporeon the arrows impacted on a glowing shield of energy composed of hexagonal plates spread out in a dome shape over Naruto and the summons. It had been one of the first moves discovered in their fight and not having a name they decided on the title "Light Release: Solar Dome", another upside of the Solar Dome technique was that the energy dispersed against the shield could be partially absorbed and shot back at the attacker similar to the 'Light Arrows' attack.

Using his air chakra to boost his speed Naruto glided over the ground with his two short swords drawn ready to engage Sauske in CQC or close quarters combat. Sending air chakra along his blades Naruto sent a fast downward cross slash with his swords aimed at the Uchiha, seeing the attack coming sauske was able to perform a substitution quickly getting out of the way and appearing in the air above the blond.

Feeling the air currents around him shift Naruto was able to turn half way and use one of his swords to block the katana. Seeing that he was unbalanced Sauske pushed on his blade causing Naruto to stumble back and fall, lading on his back Naruto hand to quickly roll out of the way of a downward stab that embedded the blade three inches in the ground.

Before sauske could come on the offensive again he was blasted away from Naruto by a column of wind from Nikko that they had taken to calling "Air Release: Aero Blast".

"Hey Sauske, have you tried running lighting chakra through your blade yet?" asked the blond panting a bit from the work out.

"A little I have already thought up some cool attacks using them combined." Said sauske sheathing his sword on his back, Naruto did the same though where Sauske's was at an angel Naruto's blades were in horizontal sheaths above his tail bone.

"I've been thinking you know how Granny Tsunade and Sakura use chakra to hit so hard? Well what if we used our elemental chakra to create our own fighting styles, we could even create weapons out of the chakra." said Naruto getting excited at the ideas running though his head.

"Yeah but we would have to really really work on our chakra control that or just do it in small bursts." replied sauske

Sitting down the two decided to rest for a while before going back to the fight during that time Vaporeon had dispelled herself since she was no longer needed while Nikko was laying on the patio enjoying the feeling of the warm concrete. Naruto had talked to Kurama the night before about the changes to Nikko and how to learn more about his new form, Kurama didn't have any ideas about it though he did think he knew of someone who could help though all he told Naruto was that it wasn't time to meet him yet.

"So how did your date with Sakura and Ino go last night." said Sauske picking on his friend

"It wasn't a date but if you must know I had a good time, how was your date with Haku?" he said turning the tables on Sauske.

"That defiantly wasn't a date I was just showing her the village and where some of the good spots are." Said sauske

"The whole village, you only had to walk her to the hospital and to her house." Said Naruto

"Ok fine but she gets what it's like to lose those close to you and you wouldn't believe some of the missions she has been on."

The two were interrupted from their conversation by the back sliding glass door opening, Kakashi along with shizune who had been spending more and more time around the house came out on the back patio wearing a smile that either meant really good news or a training session from hell.

"Hey guys how's sparring going?" asked a eye smiling Kakashi

"Good" replied his students nervous as to what he was going to say next.

"Well if you don't mind taking a break would you go get Sakura I have something I need to tell you three." said Kakashi

"What is it, are you and Auntie Shizune officially dating finally" said Naruto causing sauske to let out a chuckle and causing shizune to blush a bit.

"Uhh no why would you say that…would you just go get Sakura and bring her back here all ready." said a flustered Kakashi. Rouge ninja wanting to kill him he could deal with, teenagers he could manage, talking about his feelings not so much.

"Ok sensei we will be back before you can say date night." said Sauske before both gennin disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Nikko just sort of let out a snore and continued to lay there sleeping until Shizune picked him up and took him inside with her and Kakashi.

- Middle of town -

Naruto and Sauske were walking beside Sakura on their way back from picking her up and the three of them were shooting ideas back and forth about what it was Kakashi could have wanted. The trio were just about to turn a corner and head towards the house when they heard a yell for help come from an ally in the opposite direction.

Rushing towards the noise the three saw two unknown ninja holding up what appeared to be a struggling Konohamaru. The two ninja were defiantly not from the leaf their clothing saying that much, the taller of the two ninja was a blond women with a large war fan strapped to her back and her hair in four pony tails while her partner was wearing some weird cat suit and makeup with something that looked like a large cigar on his back.

"I'll give you one warning I suggest you put our friend down now and walk away." said Naruto placing one of his hands on the hilt of his sword, sauske also copied his movement and leaning forward grasped the hilt of his katana.

"Ohh hey boss, Sakura-Chan, Sauske. I was just messing around when I accidently bumped into these not so nice people, tried saying I was sorry but…" gulped Konohamaru his voice fading off at the end

"Huh and what are you three little brats going to do about it? Maybe after I teach your friend here some manners I should do the same to you." Said the guy in the cat suit

"Kankuro you should really stop this we don't need to be making any trouble." Said the blond haired teammate, though before she could finish the sentence she felt a great gust of wind and a burst of electricity that caused her hair to stand up; looking over at Kankuro she was surprised to see the two gennin surrounding him with swords drawn, the black haired one had the tip of his sword under Kankuro's chin while the blond one had one blade against the back of his neck and the other pressed up under his ribcage.

Trying not to move lest he be speared Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground where the kid quickly got up and ran to hide behind Sakura. Naruto and Sauske dropped their swords and not taking their eyes off of the unknown ninja made their way back to Sakura's side.

"Who are you guys and what are foreign ninja even doing in the leaf village?" asked Sakura

"Were sand shInobi here for the chunin exams, I'm Temari and this is Kankuro" said the blond trying to salvage a bit of her composure.

"The chunin exams I bet that's what uncle Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to us about." said Naruto

"Hah what kind of stupid ninja are you if you don't even though that the exam is this month." said Kankuro

"Shut up Kankuro your an embarrassment to the village." said a red hair boy who was standing upside down from a tree limb a bit away. "And you two with the swords what are your names?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"**Kit be careful I can sense a familure chakra coming from this kid, it seems that he holds the one tailed tanuki." said Kurama**

'he's a Jinchūriki?' thought Naruto astounded, of course he knew of the others but he wasn't expecting to meet any of them yet"

"My friend is Sauske Uchiha; my name is Naruto Uzumaki though you can call me nine. I already know yours Gaara of the sands (**AN: GAARA OF THE FUNK)** or should I call you one" said the blond. Sakura and Sauske's eyes widened understanding the message Naruto had just shared, sauske activated his sharingan in case the one tailed container tried anything.

"I see you two are not as weak as my brother, mother can't wait to taste your blood. Come Tamari, Kankuro Baki wants us to return to the hotel." he said before disappearing in a plume of sand.

After the sand ninja left all three gennin looked at each other and let out a collective breath they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"Well this is going to be fun" said a grinning Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 14

**AN: Do you wonderful readers think I should go back and redo/compress the first three chapters now or later, I feel like the bad start might turn people away from the fic. To the few of you who have been reviewing Thank you so much, without knowing that you guys are actually reading this and liking it I don't know if I could continue, and thx to everyone who faved/followed.**

**I would really like to get at least 5 reviews this chapter though more would make my week,. It seems like there are fics out there with half the chapters and twice the reviews and it just makes me feel like if you don't review you don't think its worth your time to read.**

Naruto, Nikko, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the academy where the chunin exams were going to be held. After returning home from their confrontation with Garra's brother, Kakashi had informed them that they had three days to get ready for the chunin exams. The team had spent those three days polishing team work and their attacks while trying to add some new moves to their arsenal.

-Three days earlier-

"**Ok Kit this is going to be a good test of your skill." **said Kurama lying in the grass in Naruto's mindscape.

"But what about my summons I love Nikko and the other Eevee's but will they be enough to beat the others?" asked Naruto moving through his sword katas.

"**Well I may be able to do something about that. You know that Eevee is a familure well he's not the only there are others that can help you."**

"What about the bigger summons the guardians and specialists you mentioned?" asked Naruto dropping his arms to his side and taking a rest.

"**You would need to sign the contract for that and though we could get there relatively quickly you wouldn't have time to train with them before the exam began I'm sorry." **Finished Kurama.

- End flash back-

On the Second day Haku along with an ANBU guard had come by to say hi and to tell them that she had passed the mental exams and after the chunin exams she would take a test to see what rank she would be given and where she would be placed.

So there they were standing in front of the academy doors all decked out in their combat gear, their cloaks billowing in the wind behind them. Walking forward Naruto pushed open the doors leading inside "there's a lot of people here, I can recognize at least twelve different villages." said Sakura

"Yeah Grandpa Jiraiya said that this is the most that had come in the last couple of years." said Naruto leading the way farther in side. Moving through the crowd they were eventually unable to go any farther because of a large crowd of people trying to get through a door blocked by two chunin.

"Should we do something about them or just go on to the next level?" wondered Sasuke, they had been told that it would be wise to keep a low profile until the fights, and any who wasted time trying to go thru the wrong door would be less competition.

"I say go on but.. Hey what's Lee doing?" said Naruto noticing the green spandex wearing gennin trying to fight his way through the door and loosing.

"Maybe he doesn't recognize it as a genjutsu?" mused Sakura "But Neji is on their team and the Byakugan is about as good as the sharingan at finding genjutsu."

"Hey Lee what are you doing? If you keep playing around we will be late for the exams." said Tenten making her way out of the crowd and dragging Lee away from the door and towards the stairs.

"I'm glad we didn't try to force our way through the doors and break the jutsu, all those people think there on the third floor when really there on the second." Said Naruto as the team followed Lee and Tenten out of the room.

As they left the room they didn't notice someone with a shark-like grin watching them as they left, before fading back into the crowd.

"So this is it you guys ready?" asked Naruto earning a yip from Nikko, pushing the door in the three gennin were shocked by the number of ninja in the room.

"I'm not sure how many are here but it must be between one and every gennin in the elemental countries." said Sakura looking at all the gennin spread out either standing by the walls or sitting on the desks.

"Whiskers, Sakura you guys are finally here." said Ino crashing into Naruto and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Ino your team made it along with lee's? That's great did Kiba and his team make it?" asked the blond shinobi.

"Well everyone is here, surprised you were even able to find this room idiot, did you have to have pinky hold your hand?" Sneered Kiba

"Ohh shut up dog breath." said Sakura jumping in to defend Naruto.

"I've trained a lot since out last spar me and Akamaru will kick your but in the exam Naruto." said Kiba.

"Hey you guys need to be quitter you're drawing to much attention." said an older ninja with long silver hair drew back into a ponytail and coke bottle glasses wearing a leaf headband. "You guys are rookies right out of the academy aren't you well this isn't a picnic or a play date."

"And who are you exactly?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Kabuto, I can't really hold it against you guys you are all rookies like I used to be when I was first here."

"So this is your second time then?" asked Sakura

"Seventh actually" said the bespeckled ninja

"Wow seven you must really suck." laughed Kiba

"Or everyone here is really strong look around everyone here is at least a year ahead of us." said Shikamaru "This is going to be really troublesome."

The gennin turned around to look at the other ninja many had scars or were hearing large weapons or masks and look freighting; most of them were also staring at their group.

"Well how should we deal with this attention." questioned Sasuke

"Well grandpa Jiraiya says there are two ways to deal with this, either don't let them see you at all or be the only thing they see." Said Naruto hopping up on top of a nearby desk.

"Well it's too late for the first part." said Sakura looking at Sasuke before following Naruto up onto the desk, the three stood on top of the desk beside each other.

"Ok listen up you lot were team 7, the winners of this year's exam so why don't you all just save us some time and pack up and go home." Shouted Naruto striking a pose like he saw Jiraiya do when he appeared some times. Instead of attacking most of the shinobi started laughing at the strange sight of three short gennin in large cloak's striking silly poses.

"What was the point of that idiot now everyone thinks you guys are stupid little weaklings?" Asked Kiba

"That's the point Fido, if you notice, no one is paying attention to us anymore and the tension in the air is much more relaxed." Said Naruto

"That is a good idea, why because we don't know what their abilities are either, why because we don't have sufficient information, why be…" said Shino going on and on even after being interrupted by Kabuto.

"Info is that what you need well I can help you with that." said Kabuto pulling out a stack of cards out of his pants pocket.

"Playing cards? How is playing a game going to help us?" questioned Ino

"Ohh but these are special cards. I have information gathered from the last four exams on these cards." He said placing one on the ground and pouring chakra into it. A picture formed showing a map of the elemental nations with numbers in each country showing the number of teams each village had sent.

"Wow that's a lot of teams though I don't think I've ever seen this symbol what village is that?" Asked Sakura pointing to a symbol that looked like a musical note.

"That is a small village that's popped up in grass country they only sent a couple of teams this year they call them self the hidden sound village." Said Kabuto picking up the card and placing it back into the deck, Team 7 shared a look between themselves; Jiraiya had been getting info about rouge ninja and bandits in grass, then a new village pops up it couldn't be a coincidence.

Seconds later the door burst open and a large man walked in wearing a dark blue bandana, a large black coat and a gray Anbu outfit. He also had several scars on his face.

"Alright I am the proctor for the first exam, Ibiki Morino. Now find a seat and wait for the tests to be passed around!" he said waiting for everyone to find a spot to set, knowing that they would all set with their teammates he waited till they got nice and settled before he threw his first curveball.

"Well I'm glad you maggots are all nice and cozy but now I want everyone to look at the chair in front of you. See that number on the back of the seat that's the chair number and depending on what number you pull out of the hats my friends are bringing around it will be where you set."

Groaning everyone waited till the proctors came around with the hats to get their number, after a couple of minutes of everyone being rearranged; every team was split up sitting across the room. Team 7 was separated with Naruto smack dab in the middle next to Hinata while Sakura was a little back and Sasuke was in the back.

"Much better now we can start the first exam, but there are some rules you must follow for this test. First off there are ten questions and you start with a perfect score of ten, but for every missed question you lose a point. Secondly you are not graded indivuadly but as a team so you must score the best out of a possible thirty points. And finally anyone caught cheating will have their points reduced, if you are caught five times you and your entire team will be expelled from the test." Finished off Ibiki motioning for the test to start

'This could end really badly' thought Sakura 'I know Naruto and Sasuke are smart but most of these questions are practically impossible for gennin to answer' Looking at her paper Sakura saw that most of the question required a intense knowledge of math or history that only people like her or Shikamaru who spent a lot of their free time reading would know.

"What does any of this have to do with being a chunin?" Muttered Naruto staring at a math question, the history or strategy one looked challenging and fun but how the heck was geometry going to help him in a battle. "And this last question is blank how are we supposed to answer that?"

Looking around Naruto noticed the proctors marking their sheets and a couple of gennin being led out of the room. 'There trying to catch people who are cheating, it's like they assume were going to cheat…hey that's it they said we couldn't get caught not that we couldn't cheat.' thought the blond looking around the room he noticed that some others had come to the same conclusion, Sasuke was in the back his eyes red from the sharingan as he copied a student's paper.

After forty-five minutes of everyone trying to not get caught Ibiki walked up to the front of the class, the sound of his boots hitting the tiles, loud in the quiet room. "Ok now we begin the final question" he said

'what but I haven't finished my questions yet, I hope the others were able to find a way to cheat.' thought Naruto who had not been able to come up with a plan to cheat, he had a new summons for information retrieval missions but it would have been noticeable in the class room.

"Now before we get to it I'm going to explain the rules of the last question." said Ibiki his voice dropping into an intimidating octave 'now for the next curve ball, let's see how many sheep I can thin from the herd.'

"First for the tenth question it's totally your choice if you choose to take it or not." He said

"Choose but what happens if we don't?" Yelled a random ninja

"Then you get to try again next year, though for those brave or stupid enough to stay, well if you fail the tenth question then you will be kicked out and not allowed to take the exams ever again." He said

"Wait what how can you do that this is my second time in the exams?" Shouted another

"Well each person is allowed to make his own rules for their tests and you maggots had the bad luck of getting me. Now I will give you all a chance to leave and take the next test in six months, but know this you cannot go alone if you quit your whole team will be expelled." He finished, Ibiki could feel the fear and tension back in the room as everyone weighed the choice in his or her mind.

Slowly people started to leave one team at first, then two, then a flood until the room was only holding about half of the number it had at the start, it probably would have continued if not for a blond ninja with spiky hair slamming his hands down and standing up grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hah I am Naruto Uzumaki I will not run or back down, bring it on one way or another I will become the hokage. It doesn't matter what the tenth question is I'll take it and show you what a real chunin is made of." shouted the blond. Almost immediately the atmosphere that Ibiki had tried to create evaporated instead it was filled with energy as people who were leaving went back to their seats and sat down while others got smiles on their face and relaxed.

'He did it he was able to turn everyone's fears around and give them courage, only a few people can do that to a team let alone a whole room full of people he has never met, the kid is defiantly going to become a good leader in the future.' though Ibiki.

"What about the rest of you lot you guys going to stay to?" He asked, looking around he saw everyone's heads nodding it looked like everyone still there was intent on seeing the whole test through. "Ok if that is really you final answer then to everyone who is still here congratulations you guys pass."

"What what about the tenth question?" asked Kiba

"That was the tenth question; it was a test to see who had the guts to go all the way. In the field you don't have the choice of walking away, there will be times when the odds are stacked against you yet you will have to try anyways." Said Ibiki

"Woohoo on to the next part." shouted Naruto

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound as women flew into the room through the closed window throwing four kunai hitting the wall they unfurled showing a large banner proclaiming 'Anko Mitarashi Sexy Snake Mistress of Kohana and second Procter of the exams'. The woman by any man's and a lot of women's standard was hot with a lithe body and large bust barely concealed by her fishnet shirt and a trench coat that had to be held in place by tape or a jutsu.

"Tsk tsk look at all the people still here, I can't believe you let all of these kids through no matter I will cut them down by at least half." She said with a creepy smile on her face.

'Over the top much, I guess she's going for crazy psycho lady this time.' thought Ibiki "I didn't let them pass, it was the blond one over there who convinced them to stay." said Ibiki pointing at Naruto

"Well we will see how you guys fill when you meet me at the second exam area, ok everyone be at this destination in thirty minutes or you will be failed." said Anko jumping back out the window leaving everyone stunned in their seats at the strange lady who was going to be their second procter.

"What are you maggots doing you heard the lady get going all ready." Shouted Ibiki causing everyone to get up and start scrambling out of the room. Thirty minutes later all of the fourty-seven teams left in the exams were standing in front of a giant fence that seemed to stretch on forever into the distance.

"Does this remind anyone else of that old movie with the dinosaurs we saw a Neji's last month?" asked Naruto head craned back looking up at the trees towering over the fence.

"I don't know it make me think of that movie where those people got shrunk and had to make it through their back yard." Said Choji as he was snacking on some chips from his ever present bag, the boy had to have been taught storage seals or something to carry that much food with him everywhere.

"Welcome to Training ground 44 otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death' said Anko appearing in a swirl of leaves in front of the teams. "And soon you will get to learn why this place holds its name."

"Bring it on anything is better than being stuck doing another test." shouted Naruto.

"Well aren't you spirited" Said Anko seconds before Naruto felt something slice across his cheek, "But you should be careful of you will be the first to die." said the feminine voce of the proctor as she whispered in his ear.

"And I would hate to waste anymore of this yummy blood of yours." she said licking at some of the blood that was dripping down his cheek causing Naruto and most of the others that could see what was going on to shiver.

"Excuse me but you dropped this" Said a voice from behind Anko, turning around she noticed a pale looking woman holding the kunai in her long outstretched tongue. As the girl made to move forward she had to jerk back as Nikko, who had been staying close to Naruto to not be stepped on jumped forward wings and tail spread growing at the girl.

"Niko what was that for? Im sorry about that miss he is usually much better behaved" said Naruto picking up Nikko and holding him in his arms to try and keep him from attacking the women.

"It's ok" said the girl backing up and blending into the crowd. 'I don't know who was creeper the proctor or that girl' thought Ino from off to the side.

"Well before I tell you about the next test you must sign these forms. There nothing important just absolving Kohana of any wrongdoing should anyone die during the test." Finished Anko sounding more like she was talking about what was for supper than a life or death situation.

After everyone who didn't decide to back out signed the paper Anko pulled two scrolls out from her cloak. "Ok everyone you see these two scrolls you will each get one, either a heaven or an earth scroll. But to pass the test you must have a scroll of both types how you get it doesn't matter as long as you do, once you have them you must make your way to the tower in the middle of the forest. Ohh and one last thing you have five days to do this, you are only allowed to leave the grounds if you give up."

"But what are we supposed to eat." complained Choji stuffing his face with some chips.

"There's a lot of animals and plants in the forest you can eat, though be warned they will be trying to eat you to, now everyone go get your scrolls and go to a gate." Said Anko

It had been over fifty minutes since all the teams had made it to their gates and disappeared into the forest. Team 7 was presently hiding under a large tree trying to form a plan, they had already decided it would be best to seal the scroll in one of their weapons pouches and carry a fake scroll.

"The first thing should be finding a place to set up camp then we should focus on getting the other scroll." said Sasuke keeping his eyes on the prize.

"Yeah but I want to find that Gaara kid if we can. He's a Jinchūriki like me but Kurama says something is off about him."

"Well we know that we will probably see him in the tower in the center of the forest so we don't really need to search for him since we can find him later." Said Sakura

"I can find where some of the other teams are." said Naruto falling in behind Sasuke and Sakura as they traveled through the trees looking for a spot to set up their new base, Nikko was happily gliding along from limb to limb beside them wings unfurled looking happy at his new abilities.

"What are you going to use Nikko and his evolutions?" asked Sakura looking back at Naruto

"No I actually have something else in mind to find them it's a new summon specifically for finding the enemy." said Naruto jumping down from the trees as the team found a nice clearing next to a stream running through the forest. "After they find some teams they can come back, fill us in, and then lead us to the enemy."

"Ok let's set up some traps and our hammocks' before we send out your summons." Agreeing the team went about setting up some traps a ways from their new home for the next few days.

"Here goes nothing Summoning: Linoone" said Naruto calling out the name of the summons, Kurama had said that excluding Nikko and his siblings he would have to call all of the other summons by name. When the smoke cleared there were five small but long creatures with white fur and two long brown stripes that ended in an arrow on its head. The summon looked like a mix between a weasel and a badger with sharp looking claws and powerful legs for running at high speeds. "This is Linoone the rushing familure."

"Hello young summoner, I am the leader of this pack what can we do for you today?" Asked the largest one, along with being the largest and possibly oldest it had a scar that ran down over its left eye giving him a ferocious look.

"I need you and your team to go out and report back on the position of other ninja, though if you see any wearing the same headbands as we have you can ignore them for now." Said Naruto, the Linoone's with their new orders quickly disappeared into the underbrush rushing off to find their targets and return with the information.

As the team didn't have much to do while they waited on the summons to return they spent their time going over possible strategies and double checking that all of their gear was ready. It didn't take long for the summons to return with news of other teams in the area. It looked like most teams had the same idea and were setting up a base camp, luckily there was a group from one of the smaller villages that had yet to set up a defense.

Sitting in the trees above the came the team noticed that the ninja looked tired like they had already been in one battle.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sasuke

"I could have Linoone's squad attack them if they don't get the other ninja they will at least distract them until we can take them out." said Naruto

Seeing Sasuke nod his head Naruto jumped down into the bushes surrounding the camp. Relaying to plan to the Linoone squad he gave the signal for them to attack before placing his hands together ready to cast a jutsu should anything go wrong.

Spreading out to circle the camp the summons took up position then the Linoone rushed at the enemy going near sixty miles an hour, though since they have trouble turning at such speeds their attack vectors were limited to areas where they would have time to stop and not face plant a tree.

The chunin hopefuls barely had time to react to the creatures bursting out of the underbrush before the creatures used their large claws to slash at their neck and chest. The gennin closest to the bushes was taken out instantly blood seeping from his shoulders, while the second one was able get his kunai out and block the slash meant for his stomach though not being fast enough to block the one going for his back.

The last gennin who had been in the center of the camp had been able to jump out of the was in time and had only received a glancing blow on his legs.

"What the hell are you" asked the gennin weakly holding up his kunai trying to keep an eye on all five Linoone that were circling them, before a whistle caused them to stop and run back to a blond haired kid who had just stepped out of the bushes. "Are these things yours? You killed my team you fucking brat" screamed the ninja charging at Naruto intent of getting revenge for his friends, halfway there he had to jump backwards landing hard on his damaged legs to avoid a crater that had formed in front of him from the pink haired girl now standing between him and his target.

"Hey let us talk before you try to kill us ok, your friends aren't dead." said the pink haired girl

"What are you talking about they aren't moving after your friends pets ripped them to shreds." said the gennin confused and angry who started a conversation in the middle of battle after killing someone's team.

"They are hurt but not dead it's a trick I picked up from a friend, also I'm a medic so I can heal your friends so they don't bleed out. But you have to give us your scroll first and you might want to decide quickly those wounds look bad." said Sakura

"Why would you do that, why not kill me right now and leave my friends to die." asked the gennin lowering his kunai a bit.

"Because we don't feel like it, because you shouldn't die just so we can complete a stupid test, cause were the good guys take your pick." said the blond haired ninja.

Taking the scroll out of his coat the gennin tossed it towards the pink haired ninja "Fine whatever just heal my friends." he said dropping the kunai down to his side. Sasuke jumping down from the tree above checked the scroll, sadly it was a heaven scroll and they needed earth though they might be able to trade it later or use it as a decoy.

After Sakura had healed up the two downed ninja to where they would live but not be able to fight anymore and Naruto had sent a summons off to get a jonin to escort the wounded team out of the forest the team started towards he next nearest group.

The Next two groups they came upon was a similar outcome, though the second had a sensor in their team that had picked up the summons and the ninja and had given them time to defend their self. Not that it did them much good, Sakura and Sasuke teamed up to take out the group.

Sakura jumped out of the tree landing with a strong enough impact to make the earth form waves and go off in all directions knocking the team off balance. The impact had also sent a large amount on dust in the air, starting a flame with a snap of his fingers Sasuke caused the area covered in dust to burst into flames and explode in a new technique called "Fire Release: Grand Dust Explosion"

The explosion had been weak so as not to burn the scroll they were trying to steal so the enemy only ended up with light burns. While they lay on the ground Sakura managed to snare them in a trap that was part genjutsu and part earth release called "Snake Vine Forest" causing vines to wrap around the body's of the enemy ninja paralyzing them for the next two or three hours.

"We finally got what we need, we even have an extra set of scrolls now." said Naruto as he moved through the trees leaping from one limb to the other. Until suddenly he was blasted into the distance by a large gust of wind "NARUTO!" cried out Sakura who got ready to leap Follow Nikko to where Naruto was only to find a female sound ninja in her way.

"Ku ku ku Now that I dispatched the blond one I only have to deal with pinky here and I can have you all to myself Sasuke-kun." cooed the strange girl wearing a grass headband.

"Sorry you not really my type, now why don't you tell me what you want? Or we could just skip to the part where I beat the crap out of you" said Sasuke dragging out his sword and bringing it up into a guard position.

"But Sasuke-kun you have such pretty red eyes." said the girl sending out waves upon waves of killer intent at the two gennin.

**AN: No one seems to give Naruto credit for what he did in the first test, he was able to turn a whole room around and make them fight that is something a good leader needs. Also I don't think Anko is a crazy as most make her out to be I think most of what she did was an act to psych out the gennin, I highly doubt she is some crazy sadist like a lot of ppl belive.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 15

**AN: sorry it took a while I had to get my fight order down to where I wanted. Its weird that my other fic is so much more popular than this one I guess cause it has lemons and this one is your usual Naruto and gang save the day fic. Im trying to make Sakura more useful in fighting but as of now her attacks make her a better back up and defensive fighter, but you will get to see her kick but in the third exam.**

- With Naruto and Nikko-

'Oww that hurt' Thought Naruto picking himself up off the forest floor, he was sure that if he looked up he would see a Naruto sized imprint on the tree. 'What was that Kurama?' he asked

'**Some kind of attack I would say. Wait I can sense a powerful presence back the way the team is, defiantly not a gennin.'** Said Kurama

'Could it have been Gaara? Suna Ninja are known to use air attacks.' Questioned Naruto, now that he was conscious and up he started looking around the area. It seemed like he had been blasted a long ways from where his team was, getting back would take a while.

"**No I don't sense the one tail's chakra anywhere close by." **replied Kurama "**Uhh Kit I'm picking up a large chakra heading for you, might want to move out of the way."**

Naruto barely had time to jump out of the way as a massive snake as large as the surrounding trees burst out from the foliage and sunk its teeth into the patch of dirt Naruto had been standing on seconds before.

"Wow I knew this place had some large animals but this is crazy." Said Naruto not allowing himself to stay in one place to long lest he get squashed by the tail.

"**No there's to much chakra coming off of it. This snake seems to be a summon probably guardian level." **Said Kurama

"Right going to have to find some other way to deal with it." Said Naruto jumping on to the back of the snake and trying to run up its body, Naruto had to use the same technique for tree climbing just to stay on the snake as it tried to shake him off. Getting to the top of the snakes head Naruto drew his swords to strike at the snakes head only to find that the scales were able to stop his swords.

Seeing that his swords weren't going to work unless he found a weak spot Naruto waited until the snake swung its head to one side and using the momentum jumped off throwing one of his swords and burying it in the snake's eye. Landing hard on the ground Naruto watched as the enraged reptile tried to dislodge his sword from its eye, finally calming down the snake with one eyelid closed stared down at the boy getting ready to strike.

Naruto readied his one remaining sword in defense as the large snake reared back, but just as the snake started to lunge it reeled back letting out a long hiss as a small white creature flew down from the trees dragging its sharpened wings across the snakes face temporally blinding the other eye as well.

"Thanks Nikko now all we need to do is find a way to finish this guy off." Said Naruto as the feathered Eevee evolution floated down to where he was. Enraged the large summons started thrashing around its tail breaking limbs while its head crushed through trees.

Naruto and Nikko finally zigged when they should of zagged ending up with a tree behind them and a very large angry snake in front of them. Fast as lighting the snake reared back and struck at the two planning on swallowing them whole, only to lose one of its fangs as its mouth closed down on Nikko's "Light Dome Barrier". Seeing that the inside of the snake was unarmored Naruto quickly made two clones and gathering chakra the three Naruto's released a strong gale force wind that sliced through the inside of the snake causing it to billow up like a balloon.

Defeated the snake dispersed, the sword that was in its eye falling to the ground, landing point first in the mossy soil.

"Well we just fought our first Guardian class summon Nikko that wasn't so bad." Said Naruto earning a string of yips and barks from the summons that basically meant "Sure says the one who about got eaten."

"Now let's go see if we can find the team and whoever is releasing all of that KI." Said Naruto jumping off into the forest.

-With Sauske and Sakura-

'Doge, jump, fireball and follow in behind it and attack with my sword.' Thought Sauske as he tried to attack the mysterious grass nin. But he was quickly getting annoyed even with his sharingan activated the nin just wound and twisted around his attacks like she was made of rubber before kicking Sauske in the side and sending him into a nearby tree.

"Come on Sauske-kun surely the last of the great Uchiha can do better than that?" Taunted the grass-nin before rushing in and throwing punches at the downed Uchiha, totally on the defensive Sauske decided to try what he and Naruto had talked about earlier that week.

"Fire Release: Flame Burst" shouted out Sauske fire chakra wrapping around his fist and feet, extending out in front of his every attack and leaving sparks floating in the air. The appearance of the fire seemed to blind and confuse the grass ninja for a moment allowing Sauske to punch the ninja in the face before finishing it up with a strong punch to the gut and a kick to the head sending the ninja crashing to the forest floor below.

At the speed the ninja was falling towards the ground she would have been lucky to survive with all of her bones broken but Sakura had other ideas. As the ninja neared the leaf covered floor Sakura prepared her hand seals casting her jutsu just as the body was three feet above the ground.

"Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears" She shouted causing the spears to jut up from the earth catching and impaling the body where it fell. Sauske jumping down to join Sakura was about to sheath his sword until her heard creepy laughter coming from the supposedly dead body.

The two teenage ninja watched in horror as the laughing corpse jutted its head back and opened its mouth allowing a slimy form to emerge from its mouth. The new form was defiantly human though he was as white as a sheet and seemed to be very thin and effeminate.

"Ku ku ku that was great Sauske-kun you have a great potential. Why don't you come with me all I want to do is help you get stronger." Said the mysterious ninja.

"So you say but who the hell are you and how the hell did you survive that?" Asked Sauske holding a tight grip on his sword to keep from shaking.

"I am Orochimaru of the Sannin and I want to train you. Don't you think it's unfair that your teammates are trained by their own personal sannin teacher Sauske-kun? If you just come with me I can make you stronger than you could even imagine." Offered the snake sannin, watching the boy closely Orochimaru was confused when he saw Sauske start to shake before bursting out into laughter.

"Ha that's rich why would I ever trust a snake faced traitor who abandoned his team and village." Said Sauske throwing his head back in laughter before his face hardened and he fixed his eyes on the snake sannin.

"Tut tut theres no need for name calling Sauske-kun I'll go for now if that's what you want. But before I do I have a gift made especially for you." Yelled Orochimaru rushing forward towards Sauske though seconds before he could get his cold white hands around Sauske's neck the ninja had to jump out of the way as he heard a cry of "Shadow Wind Shuriken" and the spot he was in fill with a hundred shuriken halfway embedded in the tree.

"Ohh hi there Uncle Orochimaru let me send for Grandpa Jiraiya and Grandma Tsunade and we can have a great big family reunion." Smirked Naruto

"Well if it isn't the Kyubi brat, go away kid and take the pink haired wench with you I'm only here for Sauske-kun." Said Orochimaru

"Dude where have you been me and Sakura have been here trying to fight this crazy person while you were taking a walk in the forest." Protested Sauske.

"Hey it wasn't exactly a walk in the woods, after I got blasted I was attacked by a huge snake summons probably his." Said Naruto pointing accusingly at Orochimaru.

"So you beat fluffy, pretty good for a brat and his little dog." chuckled Orochimaru "But two or three it doesn't matter ill deal with you and then be gone."

Rushing once again towards Sauske Orochimaru wound his body around the spires that kept jutting out in front of his path before having to quickly go vertical and ascend the stone wall that had appeared in front of him. Getting to the top of the wall Orochimaru had to quickly back flip and go back down the wall to avoid the beam of light Nikko had released at the top of the rock wall.

Quickly jumping to the side again to dodge the wall that was starting to fall on him he dropped into his snake taijutsu form as Naruto and Sauske engaged him in a fist fight. The two boys fighting styles were being boosted by their elemental chakras, the air giving Naruto a quick boost of speed to close the distance while the water gave him some fluidity to let him dance in and around the punches. While Sauske's Lighting and Fire chakra gave his attacks an extra bite burning or shocking as they grazed the clothes of the sannin, electricity coating their palms both boys went in for a gut shot only to be blasted back by a strong air bullet.

Hitting the ground and rolling both boys ended up next to Sakura, panting and pulling their selves up to a standing position they took a place on each side of Sakura, Orochimaru watched as the three tired and battered gennin stood there going through hand signs wondering what they could be trying this time, though no matter what it was it wouldn't stop him from his plan.

"Combined Elemental Release: Tri-Attack" Shouted out the gennin as their attract started to form in the air, rocks started to rise in the air a layer of ice cold water forming around it before being covered in a cloak of electricity and rocketing towards the snake sannin. Raising his arm towards the incoming attack Orochimaru pointed his finger at it sending a thick stream of snakes to hit and intercept the attack. Hundreds of snakes shot out from his sleeve impacting and being blown away by the attack, slowing its advance but not really stopping it.

Feet away from Orochimaru the attack started to destabilize before it totally exploded sending rocks and electrified blades of water in every direction. Chakra and dust shot out dousing the area in its power and alerting nearby ninja to the presence of a fight and weaken enemies, two ninja teams in specific were alerted and started to make their way towards the disturbance.

Walking out of the dust Orochimaru had what the three gennin would later say was a creepy rape face smile on as he brushed the dust off of his cloak. "A pity looks like that was the last big attract you had the energy for, now just be good little brats and stand there nice and still until I give Sauske-kun my gift and I'll be on my way."

Stumbling towards the snake sannin Sakura and Naruto placed their selves between him and Sauske only to be knocked out of the way the sannin not even changing his pace as he moved through and past the gennin. Standing in front of Sauske Orochimaru placed his hands on the boys shoulders and lowered his mouth to the boys shoulder like a vampire going in for blood, sinking his teeth into Sauske's flesh he released the toxin into the boy's body causing a strange mark to form on the bite-mark, a dark evil looking set of runes started to form inside the circle.

"See ku ku ku that wasn't so bad hardly a pinch, now enjoy your gift Sauske-kun and seek me out if you want to learn how to use it." Cried the snake as he disappeared into the forest, standing there shocked Sauske's eyes rolled up in his head as he crumpled to the ground the poison going to work changing his body.

Shakily picking themselves up Naruto and Sakura went over to Sauske's limp body to check on them, but before Sakura could get halfway through her medical scan the duo heard three pairs of feet land behind them the stick and leaves crunching under their sandals.

"Uzumaki I have been searching for you." Said the red haired boy his cold eyes boring into Naruto's back as he got up and turned around to look at him.

"Nikko protect Sakura and Sauske." Said Naruto, it had been determined that when they were fighting in a team Nikko would use his shield and light beams to guard Sakura unless the plan called for extended close combat or was a hit and fade attack.

"Hi Gaara." Said Naruto raising his hand and casting a tired smile towards the one tailed container and his siblings. "I've been looking for you to but as you can see me and my team are kind of wiped so can we save the fighting for later, like after I've had a couple days sleep and twenty bowls of ramen?"

"Though mother calls for your blood I will not fight you now, defeating you in your weakened state would do nothing to proving my existence." Said Gaara.

'Mother? Proving his existence? I think our sandy friend might be a few palm trees short of an oasis.' thought Naruto.

"**Kit listen I need you to get closer to him and release as much of my chakra as you can, I'll try to make a connection like I did for your friends so we can go into his mindscape and see the one tails." **Said Kurama

'Why do we want to do that?'

"**Because the kid is acting too weird for my taste, and the chakra coming off of him there is something strange about it, as if its screaming out in pain." Said Kurama**

'Ok I don't really get what you mean by chakra screaming but I'll give it my best shot.' Said Naruto stepping closer to Gaara his hands up in the air in a hopefully unthreating manner. "Ok Gaara what was it you wanted to know?" asked the blond ninja.

"Why do you do it? Why do you fight for those weaker than you who would throw you away as soon as your job is done, and why do they fight for you, you are a fellow Jinchuriki we mean nothing to them." Said the redhead not moving as Naruto slowly moved closer.

"They are my friends of course they fight we me and of course we protect each other that's what friends do. And not just them but my family, my uncle and aunt along with my grandparents all care about me, you must have someone who cares for you?" Said the blond coming to stand within hands reach of Gaara.

"I used to think I did but the one person I trusted tried to kill me, after that I never let anyone get close again." Said Gaara

"Not even your siblings, there here with you they must care for you if they would fight with you." Said Naruto not noticing how Temari flinched and suddenly found the dirt on her sandal very interesting. "You just have to drop your barriers and let someone in" Said Naruto placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders quickly pumping his and Kurama's chakra into the sand ninja.

-Gaara's mindscape -

"Ughh I hate sand its course and it gets everywhere." Naruto Said to Kurama as the two continued to walk through a giant dessert. Climbing to the top of a dune the two were able to look at the sea of sand stretching far off into the distance the hot sand seeming to shimmer and move under the harsh glare of the sun.

"**You think this is bad at least you have shoes my paws are burning up.**" Said Kurama prancing in place causing Naruto to crack up at the sight of the mighty fox dancing around on the sand. **"Ohh shut up it's not that funny, besides I think I see our destination, do you see that tower standing up off in the distance."**

"Giant crumbling tower in the middle of a dessert, yep that has to be were Gaara and the one tails is. Speaking of the one tails what's its name it seems weird calling him one tails all the time." Said Naruto as the two leapt from the top of the dune landing and stumbling on the shifting sands beneath.

"**Use your wind chakra or try a water walking technique and it will be easier to walk." Said Kurama "And the over grown raccoons name is ****Shukaku, one of the most cunning and crazy of my siblings." **

The closer they got to the tower the more they could make out, the brown sandstone was starting to flake and crumble in certain places and the paint that had once decorated the tower had all but faded away. Large doors as tall as the Kohana gates laid on their sides in front of the door letting sand blow in and cover the first floor of the tower.

The two climbed their way up the stairs that were wrapped around the center column in the middle of the tower, the column and stairs were the only thing in the tower it was hollow all the way up to the top floor. Walking up the steps Naruto and Kurama had to go slowly unless the stairs crumble under them and they fall to the ground, occasionally they would have to jump to get over a part that had already collapsed.

Hearing a blood chilling roar the two hurried it up to get to the top of the tower, not knowing what to expect they peaked through the door at the top before entering. The top of the tower was a great open space with no roof and eight pillars around the sides of the wall. Large razor sharp chains hung from the pillars connected to a large beast in the center that was thrashing around trying to free its self from the sharp and uncomfortable bondage.

"**Kit every time Shukaku moves the chains seem to cut into him worse, who ever made his seal and created this place did it on purpose." **Said Kurama

"Why it's driving him crazy and through him driving Gaara crazy, where is he anyways he should be around here?" asked Naruto looking around and finally seeing a small boy wrapped in a tattered cloak sitting on the ground in front of the monster.

"**Kit stay back I don't know what would happen if you got to close, the person who made this seal probably thought that if they turned the already unbalanced Shukaku into a crazed blood thirsty monster then he would make a better weapon."** Said Kurama.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Naruto

"**Not right now but we could probably get your grandfather to convince the sand to let him look at the seal, he might be able to fix it. I don't know what it will do to help Shukaku but it should at least help Gaara."** Said the fox

-Back in the real world -

"What's going on what is your teammate doing to my brother?" asked Temari pulling her fan out and getting ready to attack Sakura if she did anything.

"Naruto-kun and Kurama-sama are just going to talk to Gaara and his biju. Naruto thinks he can help Gaara somehow."

"Kun? Sama? I have never known anyone to refer to a Jinchuriki like that or consider him a friend." Said Temari

"Naruto isn't just my friend he's my boyfriend, well I want him to be and we are moving in that direction. And what about you two your Gaara's siblings you must care for him and like being around him." Said Sakura noticing the two sand siblings flinch.

"Well you see Gaara is well he can be kind of scary some times, we'll all the time really so it's hard to be around him." Said Kankuro

"Well if Naruto and Kurama can help him then he shouldn't be too scary." Said Sakura watching as the two boys started to stir as Naruto's chakra receded back into his body. "Shouldn't be long now until we see what happened."

Opening his eyes Naruto started to shakily get up, staring at the two still standing sand ninjas he tried to give off a strong profile even though he was ready to fall face first into the dirt. "I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could do yet, but I did figure out what is going on. The seal is causing the biju and Gaara to go crazy, if you let my grandfather fix the seal then it will be better for your brother."

"Your grandfather is Jiraiya of the Sannin right, well we will talk it over with our teacher and see what he thinks." Said Temari going to pick up her brother from the ground.

"Consider it an official offer from the hidden leaf as a sign of our friendship and trust." Said Naruto figuring that tying up the offer with red tape would make it a better sale, they wouldn't want to turn an official offer to help their brother down unless they wanted to look bad and risk damaging their relationship with the leaf. Watching the forms of the sand siblings' disappear into the forest Naruto finally let his body succumb to the pain and exhaustion and fell to the ground exhausted.

- Back at camp -

Sakura was just coming back from the nearby stream with a bowl filled with some water; taking one of the towels from her medical pack she dipped it into the bowl wetting It before placing it on Sauske's head. When she had gotten back the first thing she did was to run a medical scan over her teammates, Naruto was asleep from chakra exhaustion his physical wounds already healed by Sakura and the uzumaki clans natural sped up healing. Sauske on the other hand was shaking in his sleep his body feverish as the cursed seal did its work.

Going back to her pack to get some blankets she saw Nikko walk over to the boys sniffing them and nudging naruto with his nose. "I'm not sure we can do anything else but wait Nikko, hopefully when Naruto wakes up we can move Sauske to some place a little better."

Instead of backing off from the boys and going over to where Sakura was Nikko opened his wings, the feathers starting to glow from some unseen power. At a flap of his small wings two feathers floated down landing on both boys chest, the glow from the feather spreading over their chest before engulfing them in a bright light.

"Nikko what's happening what did you do?" asked Sakura running over to check on the boys. All of the cuts and bruises were gone replaced by pink new skin, looking at Sauske his breathing had returned to normal the fever finally breaking. Rolling him over a bit she noticed that the mark on his shoulder was gone, in its place was another mark this one white and instead of blocky runes these were thin and seemed to flow like water.

"Nikko that's amazing do you know what you did, how you did it. You healed them both now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up. I think you deserve a treat for this let's see what we have in the packs." Said Sakura picking up Nikko and holding him in her arms petting the soft downy feathers, sitting down beside Naruto Sakura ran her fingers through the blond boy's hair watching Nikko chewing at one of the ham bones they had brought.

Sure that the seven layers of illusions she had cast over the camp along with the earth jutsu that made the camp look like just another part of the river bank she laid down next to Naruto wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up to his side while Nikko laid at their feet eating his bone. Quickly falling into a deep tired sleep the three ninja and summons never heard the footsteps and fussing of the ninja that passed over their camp, the ninja had been sent by Orochimaru to kill Sauske. Getting frustrated they gave up deciding to get their final scroll and make their way to the tower knowing that they would be there eventually.

Feeling something tickling his nose Naruto started to wake up moving his hand up to his nose to brush away whatever it was. Opening his eyes all he could see was the shoulder length pink hair of Sakura splayed out on his shoulder and face while she slept cuddled up next to him. Brushing the hair away from her face Naruto watched her cute face as she slept not wanting to wake her up, but knowing they needed to go he shook her shoulders waking her up.

"C'mon time to get up Sakura-Chan we need to go to the tower before we get attacked by something else." Said Naruto, Sleepily opening her eyes and thinking she was still dreaming Sakura moved in to kiss Naruto, shocking the young boy until his brain unfroze and he wrapped his arms around Sakura returning the kiss.

"Uhmm guys could you save that for later like I don't know when where not in the middle of a forest where everyone and everything is trying to kill us." Said Sauske sitting over at the fire pit cooking something, that was something few knew about the last Uchiha he liked to cook usually doing the cooking on missions or at the house.

Embarrassed Naruto and Sakura quickly separated their body's and hurried to pick up parts of the camp, finally getting the camp cleared except for the cooking the trio sat down around the fire pit to eat a quick breakfast.

"I saw some tracks when I woke up, seems like some others passed by last night but didn't know we were here you did a good job on the defenses Sakura."

"Yeah and your medical jutsu must be awesome now I feel great." Said Naruto

"And whatever that snake pervert did to me seems to have stopped hurting." Said Sauske his hand rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"I can't take all the credit for you guys getting better so fast, it was actually Nikko." Said Sakura tilting her head to motion to the small white summons who was chasing a bug around the clearing.

"How did he do that?" asked Naruto

"I don't really know he was standing between you two then he started to glow before two of his feathers came off and landed on you to. The glow seemed to heal you guys and it even changed that weird seal that Orochimaru put on Sauske." Said Sakura

"That's something else we will need to tell the Hokage and Jiraiya" Said Naruto

"Yeah now how do we get out of here fast without running into anymore estranged family members." Said Sauske putting up the cooking implements.

"I don't know let's just hope we can get there in time we still have a lot of ground to cover." Said Naruto.

-Later at the Tower-

The three gennin entered the tower a couple hours later having made it the rest of the way without encountering anything to annoying. On the way Naruto had sent a Linoone with a scroll telling the Hokage and Jiraiya what had happened and asking them to meet them at the tower.

Coming to the center of the room they started to look around seeing if there was somewhere they should go or what they should do. Finally after reading the scrolls on the wall they were able to figure out the riddle and opened the heaven and earth scrolls. Iruka appeared in the room under cover of a big plume of smoke smiling as he looked over his old students glad that they had made it through the forest so quickly.

After being told the secret behind the heaven and earth scrolls Iruka led them to their rooms, telling them that they had three days left before the second part of the exams and that the hokage and Jiraiya had requested to talk to them later that evening. The meeting with Jiraiya and the hokage went as well as could be expected when you're talking about a crazy Jinchuriki and a rouge A class ninja on the loose. Jiraiya had decided to send for the most recent reports from his spy's along with talking to Gaara and his sensei when the prelims were over.

It worried them that Orochimaru would turn up In the middle of the exams even if he suppousldy just wanted Sauske. Knowing that the exams would be the perfect time to scope out the defenses or sneak in enemy ninja the hokage agreed to up the city's defenses until the exams were up.

Over the next couple of days the other teams made their way in from the forest, though each group was kept separated so that no one would try anything before the next exam. On the day of the next part of the exam all of the teams were making their way towards the room, all of the Konoha 12 was in attendance along with the sand siblings and a team from both the hidden sound and hidden cloud villages.

The inclusion of the cloud ninja seemed to unnerve the two Hyuga, the two cousins seemed to be standing close to each other their byakugan activated and their body posture telling everyone they were ready if they had to defend their selves.

"Hinata, Neji what's wrong you guys look like your about ready to jump out of your skin." Said Naruto.

"It's those cloud ninja over there." Said Neji like that somehow explained everything.

"Yeah what about them, they don't look so tough." Said Naruto looking at the three ninja, their team was comprised of the two guy's one girl standard, the girl a taller dark skinned blond who had small knives strapped to a bandolier. Her two teammates both carried swords though the shorter ninja with spiky black hair had large brass knuckles on his hands.

"It's not that Naruto, the cloud and my clans haven't got along well. Six years ago they sent a ninja to try and kidnap me so they could have the byakugan for their village." Said Hinata

"Well what happened you're here so they were stopped right?" Said Naruto

"Yeah thanks to your grandfathers spy ring and presence in the village the ANBU were able to capture the kidnapper before anything could happen. But ever since then the clan's council has been afraid it could happen again." Said Hinata.

"So that's what it is you two are worried they could try another kid napping while there here."

"That or they could just kill us and take our eyes." Said Neji his mouth twitching up into a smile. "But I would like to see them try it."

"Sometimes I worry about you cousin." Said Hinata

"Ok everyone line up so we can start the next part of the exams." Shouted a voice from the front of the room, once everyone was lined up in front of the podium the hokage walked up. "I am glad to congratulate you all on making it this far. Many of you don't know the true reasons for the exams so I feel it is my duty to explain it to you." He said his pipe smoking in one of his hands.

"True reasons like what?" asked Kiba

"The exams are used in place or wars, during the periods of intense wars ninja would be promoted depending on how they did on the battlefield. But now in place of sending you off to war each village has the option to sending their ninja to the exams held every six months." Finished off the hokage

"So were not done yet troublesome." commented Shikamaru

"No in fact we are a long way from done, you see there are seven teams here at the moment to many for the next test so we will be splitting you all up. There will be ten matches which will cut the number down to a more managed number for the next round." Finished off the old hokage.

"You mean we have to fight our friends?" asked Naruto.

"Yes now I will give the floor to your proctor for this section and let him explain the rest." Stepping back Sarutobi motioned for the ninja that had been the one to yell and get their attention.

"Hello my name is Hayate Gekkō" Hayate had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes, He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"Now if you would direct your attention to the large screen behind me I will tell you what is going to happen now. For this part there will be a series of ten one on one matches chosen at random by the computers. And the first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka"


	16. Chapter 16

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 16

**AN: Ok I know my bad for not updating I deserve the hate but I got caught up in three new books writing lemons and watching How I Met Your Mother (I love Barney Stinson). Also I don't think these fight scenes are my best work because im trying not to make everyone to overpowered and not let team 7 just wipe the floor with everyone. I will split the battles into two chapters because you have waited long enough.**

**Last time on Kitsune's Disciple**

"**Now if you would direct your attention to the large screen behind me I will tell you what is going to happen now. For this part there will be a series of ten one on one matches chosen at random by the computers. And the first match will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka" **

Hugging him Ino and Sakura gave Naruto a good luck kiss before scurrying up to the observation level, leaving a blushing Naruto behind. Stomping over to his side of the ring Kiba shouted "Hah you may have it nice now but once I'm done with you and your feathered rat ill show your mates who the true alpha is."

Sighing and walking over to his spot Naruto just shook his head at Kiba. "I don't know what has gotten in to you dog boy but I'm sorry for you and as for my "mates" Sakura could break you like a twig and Ino would use what little brains you have as her personal playground."

"Say what" screamed Kiba bearing his teeth at Naruto if he was a dog his tail and ears would probably be standing straight about then.

"You heard me, everyone knows Akamaru is the brains of your little duo." Smirked Naruto, Jiraiya had taught Naruto that it's a good idea to talk to your enemy during a fight and try to get them mad enough that they make a mistake or confuse them so much they lose their concentration, Kurama called it Dun Moch.

"Ok you two save if for the match now if everyone is ready then let the first match of the chunin exam preliminary's begin." Said the proctor waving his hand in the go position, not wasting anytime Kiba and Akamaru raced forward trying to quickly close the distance between them and though the boy was fast he was hardly moving compared to the spars team 7 was used two.

"Nikko use 'Wind Release: Feather Dance' said Naruto standing calmly and watching Kiba and Akamaru run at them, shaking its small body feathers dropped off of Nikko falling onto the floor before floating up and surrounding him. Giving a loud bark the feathers shot past Nikko and headed for Kiba and his partner, not knowing what those feathers were capable of the two jumped out of the way just in case, their clothes and fir getting nicked by the wind enhanced feathers as they passed.

"Ohh trying to keep us away from you well that won't work ill break right through 'Passing Fang'" yelled Kiba running on all fours before his body started rotating at tremendous speeds, as Kiba rocket forward towards them Naruto didn't even flinch just waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Ok Nikko 'Light Release: Light Barrier'" said Naruto as Nikko's body started to glow before the light spread out forming a dome around them. Kiba didn't even stop or try to change position instead he sped up intent on breaking through the dome of light. Because the dome was rounded and had no flat surface for the kinetic energy to properly dissipate Kiba's attack was dissipated and redirected sending him flying upwards into the air.

Turning around in midair Kiba tried again hoping that terminal velocity would help him. If Kiba had paid attention in class he would have known to aim right for the top center of the dome to have the best chance of breaking through instead he aimed for Naruto intent on taking him out.

Like last time Kiba was knocked away landing off to the side. "Ok I guess I can't do this by myself Akamaru I need your help" he said throwing Akamaru a pill that he quickly swallowed "Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone" said Kiba as Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. "Now then let's try this again 'Fang over Fang'" cried Kiba as the two attacked, their bodies spinning around the other like two tornados wrapped around each other.

Nikko's barrier held as Kiba and Akamaru attacked it over and over despite showing little results, finally the attacks stopped as a tired Kiba called out to Naruto. "You coward why are you standing there letting your partner do all the work come out and face me yourself."

"Wow I would say you punch like a girl but ive seen grandmaw tsunade train and your punch is nothing compared to that. Though I suppouse it is only fair you have shown me your best and I have hardly moved now its my turn I guess." Said Naruto running through handsigns as he closed the gap between the two, his palms coated in air chakra Naruto hit Kiba in the chest with an open palm as he released the pent up gust that sent Kiba flying back into a wall and bounce off.

"Air Release: Gale Palm" said Naruto as he watched Kiba pull himself up. Looking around Kiba saw Akamaru and Nikko fighting, Akamaru had been returned to his dog form and was getting beat by Nikko his teeth no match for the speed and attacks of a summon animal. "Really one attack is all I need to blast you into next week dog-boy maybe we need to send you back to obedience school." Taunted Naruto making Kiba see red, letting out a howl Naruto he gave up all sense of form and relied on basic brawn. "What's the matter dog boy hurt your feelings?"

As Kiba came closer Naruto noticed that his teeth and nails now looked like fangs and claws on a wolf and that his hair had seemed to grow wilder before the dog user was upon him. Dodging the swipes Naruto engaged in a fistfight with Kiba easily blocking the boys attacks and hitting him over and over.

Landing a hard punch to Kiba's gut and causing him to bend over Naruto kneed him in the face making him lean back, ending up the hit streak Naruto landed a roundhouse kick to Kiba's gut causing the boy to cough up a little blood and be knocked back on his butt.

Standing up Kiba's fingernails started to grown into rock-hard claws as evidenced when after naruto dodged a slash they cut into the stone behind him, not wanting to fight an enraged Kiba and seeing his chance Naruto quickly twisted around to the side pulling one of his short swords out of its sheath and used it to bat away Kiba's claws before finishing the turn and bringing the sword back down at Kiba. Quickly rolling away Kiba was able to dodge the swipe of the blade, looking around he noticed that Akamaru was down on his back cuts on its side from Nikko's wings.

Putting his sword away Naruto decided to end the fight using one of his favorite attacks "Ninja Art: Shadow Slide" he said as two clones ran at Kiba their swords half unsheathed. Kiba was strangely not worried more intent on finding the real Naruto, he remembered his fight with Sakura and her using the same technique and the clones just being a decoy. But what he didn't know was that Sakura had used bunshin because she couldn't use shadow clones and that Naruto could.

Looking around for Naruto, Kiba didn't have his guard up and was surprised to fell the first clones blade drag across his skin leaving a thin red line reaching from shoulder to hip, startled he was to slow to block the second clone who attacked his other shoulder and forming a line to the other hip. Fearing what was coming next he closed his eyes only to hear a light happy voice speaking in his ear as if giving a lecture and feel cold hard steel pressed against his neck "Kiba in a battle you can't let your anger control you or your enemy can use it against you."

Removing the sword Naruto turned around and faced the proctor a smile on his face. "So are you going to declare me the winner that last move would have killed him if I hadn't held back."

Looking over at where Kiba was frozen in place the proctor had to relent and allow a victory by default. Kiba was in shock and had to be carried back to the stands he had never before felt a killing intent like that before epically not from the blond haired idiot, it scared him and intrigued him at the same time.

As Naruto walked back up to the stands Ino and Sakura practically tackled him each hugging him and thinking him for defending their honor, even though they were quick to add that they could have done it themselves being Kunoichi. Sauske and Kakashi both congratulated Naruto and laughed as the girls rained kisses and hugs down on Nikko and worrying over the small scratch he had on his cheek and head.

- Choji Akimichi of the Leaf vs. Jugo of the Sound-

"Alright after that first match the next round will be Choji Akimichi of the Leaf vs. Jugo of the Sound." Yelled the proctor, the gennin watched as a large boy over six feet tall slowly walked down the stairs to the floor below, the red haired ninja wore black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals. Choji noticed that as the boy walked up to him his face seemed sad and reluctant as it he didn't want to fight, truth be told Choji didn't either there were so many strong people here and this guy was much bigger than he was.

"Please give up now I don't want to have to hurt you." Said Jugo after the proctor said go and for some reason Choji really believed that he didn't, but Ino and his farther would each yell at him if he didn't fight so he had to give it a shot.

"I really wish I could but I have to at least try" said Choji putting away his bag of chips and getting into a fighting stance. As the two began the fight Naruto noticed that the Jugo character was both only blocking the punches and grappling and throwing Choji along with passing up great opportunities for a takedown.

Jugo had his arms crossed in a guard in front of him blocking the incoming strikes waiting for a chance to grab a hold of the fat kid and throw him and knock him out. But each hit he took was making his inner voice scream out louder wanting to kill the bug in front of him that kept stinging his arm.

This is getting me nowhere better use one of my jutsus thought Choji "Ninja Art: Partial Body Expansion" said Choji his arm and hand expanding to a cartoonishly large size behind him as he swung and hit Jugo the force of the punch knocking the sound ninja back a couple of feet. When the redhead brought his arms down from the block Choji could see some sort of purple rash spreading over his face and arms along with a chilling maniacal laugh coming from the boy.

"Hahah this might actually be fun now please stand still so I can rip you into pieces." Said Jugo whose head was in his hand. "Please you need to give up now I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

"What's going on?" asked Choji his arm returning to a normal size as his backed up a little bit, everyone in the crowd had their attention on the red-haired boy as he let out a chuckle.

"Hehe now it's time for you to die." Screamed Jugo the purple now completely covering his face and arms, sprinting forward Jugo quickly punched Choji in the face sending him up in the air before leaping up after him and swatting him back down with his fist. "Hehe you're like a human beach ball fatty"

To those who knew Choji this was the last thing you wanted to call the boy as calling him fat was a good way to make him go bezerk. "I AM NOT FAT JUST I AM JUST BIG BONED" yelled Choji after getting back on his feet. "TAKE THIS HUMAN BOULDER." Rolling into a ball Choji started to speed towards the redhead intent on running him over and turning him into a pancake.

The crowd watched in an amazed horror as Jugo's arm started to change, instead of growing like the Akimichi's his arm grew brown with spikes sticking out of it including a long one where his elbow would be. Putting out his morphed hand Jugo grabbed ahold of the so called human boulder the speed making him slide back a few feet before stopping.

"Sage Art: Piston Fist" cried out Jugo as the now revealed piston on his arm shot forward impacting against Choji's body and sending him flying back into a wall. Before he could recover Jugo was upon him again the piston beating against his body and driving it deeper into the wall, the only thing that was keeping Choji from having his insides totally obliterated was the large amount of fat he had and the fact that he was still in his human boulder form.

Suddenly as if given a command Jugo stopped fighting and turned his head looking up at the stands where his jonin sensei stood hidden behind his cloak. Slowly the wild looking eyes and purple skin tone faded revealing the regular Jugo who surprisingly looked sad at what had just happened.

"Well this match is over and someone get a medic for Choji please" said the proctor waiting for the medics to cart away Choji's battered body before revealing the next match. In the stands everyone was drawing their own conclusions about what had just happened with most deciding that they didn't want to face them, the only ones who did were Naruto, Sauske, and Gaara.

- Kankuro of the Sand vs. Shino of the Leaf -

"Ok Exam Number 3 is Kankuro of the Sand vs. Shino of the Leaf." Announced the proctor

The match didn't last long at all the puppet user not familure with the Aburame Clan was expecting someone to try and fight with his puppet not for a swarm of bugs to follow the strings back and cover the inside of the wraps where he was hiding.

For months after Kankuro would have nightmares about being stuck inside a small place while thousands of bugs crawled all over him sucking out his chakra and getting into even the smallest of holes in his clothes. After having all of his chakra drained Kankuro had no choice but to reveal himself and give up, though that was after a few minutes of ditching his clothes and dancing around trying to get rid of any more pesky insects.

"Wow these matches have been really short." Said Kurenai sitting next to Asuma, reaching over she snatched the third cigarette he had tried to light and threw it away contemplating using genjutsu to make him stop his habit.

"Well most of the matches have been between combatants who were on entirely different levels or had special abilities." Said Asuma flicking the cap of his lighter up and down

"And I wonder what is up with that sound kid he seemed to not want to fight at first then went crazy." Wondered Kurenai

"I am not sure but you should be proud of Shino beating Kankuro so fast and using his bugs to find where he was hiding."

"Maybe but I'm not looking forward to dealing with Kiba after his defeat, he has been so hard to work with lately." Sighed Kurenai

-Tenten of the Leaf vs. Nao Satoru of the Cloud-

"Will the combatants' pleas come down to the arena?" The proctor called looking up at the stands looking for the competitors he was able to quickly spot Tenten who was trying to drag herself away from an energetic Lee and Gai who were congratulating her on being the first of their team to fight.

Looking towards were the cloud ninja were he saw a tall kid with a slim build and curly brown hair walk away from the wall he was leaning against and slowly make his way down to the fighting arena. The dark skinned kid was wearing what looked like priest robes that brushed the ground as he walked.

"Ok if the combatants are ready then let the fight begin."

Instead of fighting the cloud ninja put his hands together and started muttering to himself, confusing his opponent.

"Hey not to interrupt or anything but were in the middle of a battle here what are you doing?" asked Tenten her hand going to her pocket and removing a small metal cylinder, swinging it the cylinder extended into a long Bo staff.

"My apologies fair maiden but I was just asking to gods to bless this battle and grant me the ability and power necessary to win." Said the cloud ninja his hands dropping to his side as he finished his prayer.

"I believe you should rely on your own strength to win not others." Said Tenten her staff twirling in her hands, the cloud ninja just smiled at her.

"That is a nice belief but you should never turn away help." Said the ninja his hands coming up and forming seals "Earth Release: Rock Blast." Dozens of small pieces of earth were ripped up from the ground around the cloud ninja shooting at Tenten, twirling her Bo staff quickly around her she was able to deflect most of the stones and using her staff like a baseball bat and knocking a few of them back at the cloud ninja making him break off his attack.

"Earth Release: Stone Arsenal" Nao said a large stone spear rising out of the ground, as his hand tightened around the spear he had to quickly jump back as Ten ten's large staff came down cracking the ground he had been standing on. The two quickly started attacking each other their spear and staff going in circles and figure eights in the air as they blocked, slashed, and stabbed at each other without getting hit.

Spinning and twirling the two were engaged in their battle for a few minutes before both parties disengaged to try something else since they were pretty evenly matched when it came to weapons.

Collapsing her staff and placing it back in her pocket Tenten took out one of her special sealing scrolls, opening it a hundred shuriken shot out of the seal this time it was the cloud ninja's turn to block the incoming projectiles though he was defiantly not expecting the large war hammer that came at the end of the deluge.

Pure reflex was all that saved Nao from having his chest caved in, instead he had managed to place his spear in between his self and the hammer. Taking most of the damage the spear snapped in half while Nao was thrown back, not given much time to rub his sore chest he had to dodge out of the was as a group of fiery bladed weapons fell from the sky impaling themselves in the ground.

Looking up in the air he saw Tenten spinning in the air a scroll falling down as she pulled out two more, not wanting to know what was held in the scrolls he started a quick number of hand signs and raised his hand a long golden spear formed from lighting appearing in his grip.

"Lighting Release: Bolt of Zeus" cried Nao throwing the glowing yellow spear at Tenten, as the first giant swords and axes started to fly out of the scroll a ripping sound was heard followed by a crack like thunder. As Nao watched the leaf ninja start to fall to earth a golden spear imbedded in her shoulder he went through his last set of hand signs using the last of his chakra on his strongest attack.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the underworld" The ground under Tenten quickly formed into a muddy pool probably saving the girl from any further injuries but trapping her in the swamp with no hope to escape. Floating there she was grumpily forced to admit defeat and surrender, the Cloud ninja silently started to pray again before walking up the stairs and going to join his team.

"Wow did you see that lighting attack I can't wait to try to copy it and try it out." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry I have my sharingan on so we can come up with strategies for after the fight, and I got a good look on those attacks' sakura the earth attack seems like a good one for you." Said Sauske.

"Neji looks like he's trying to decide whether to be mad at the cloud ninja or worry about his teammate." Said Sakura

"I vote worrying about Tenten since there isn't anything he can do about the cloud ninja until the second round." Said Naruto watching as the medics carted Tenten down to the infirmary and some chunin repaired the floor.

-Sauske Uchiha of the Leaf vs. Suigetsu Hōzuki of the Sound -

"Yes I get to fight now" said a happy Sauske strapping his sword on his back.

"Be careful Sauske I don't know if there related but there was a member of the Mist's seven swordsman squad who had the same last name." said Kakashi.

"You mean like Zabuza was I wonder if he has some sort of special sword also?" Asked Sauske

"Yo duck butt get your spikey haired ass down here I have a bone to pick with you." Shouted Sauske's opponent, standing in the ring was a boy about Sauske's height with long bluish-white hair that fell down his face with a smile that looked like a sharks.

"My hair does not look like a duck's ass." yelled Sauske leaping down off the observation booth and landing in the arena.

"Ok now that the two combatants are here let the match begin." Said the proctor jumping away quickly as six fireballs shot past Suigetsu and impacted the wall behind him. "Hey let me get out of the way before you start killing each other."

Seeing Suigetsu's hand going to his hip Sauske got ready to evade or counter whatever was coming only to face fault as the blue haired boy opened up a water bottle and started to drink from it.

"Ahh that was some good H2O need to say hydrated and all of that. Now before we begin this little battle I have a question for you." He asked his stance showing a relaxed posture and his hands nowhere near his weapon pouches.

"Ok?" said Sauske raising one eyebrow at the boy wondering what could be so important that he would stop the fight.

"You were on the team that killed Zabuza Momochi weren't you" asked the boy causing a number of different reactions around the room. The members of team 7 were all wondering how the boy could know of their fight in the wave while a masked ninja standing behind the Hokage sharply inhaled wondering the same thing.

"Yeah sure but how do you know about that and what does that have to do with anything?"

"My brother was once a member of the seven swordsmen like Zabuza but he died and ever since then it has been my mission to retrieve all the swords. And if you tell me what happened to Zabuza's sword then I might not kill you and just hurt you a bit."

"You mean that large meat cleaver posing as a sword well it's hanging up in our training room right now as a trophy." Said Sauske, while he and Naruto thought the meat cleaver was ugly and had no right to be called a sword their teacher loved it and had hung it up one of the rooms as a trophy of their first battle.

"Well then after I get done slicing you into small pieces I will go and retrieve the sword, it shouldn't even be in the hands of people who can't appreciate its beauty." A shark toothed grin forming on his mouth as he said that, throwing his hands out he threw a couple of water based shuriken that Sauske quickly evaporated in a large fireball before jumping out of the way.

'Water based attacks great this should be easy with my lighting moves' thought Sauske jumping out of the way of the water bullets Suigetsu shot at him, so far Sauske had stayed away from him but decided to go to close range.

"Water Release: Water Whip" Two long streams of water flowed from his sleeves before flying towards the downed Uchiha. Sauske tried to duck and dodge between the two whips that shot towards him and attacked him but as he ducked to the side to dodge one whip he felt the other grab onto his wrist the water wrapping around his arms Sauske was picked up into the air with his arms held above his hands by one whip.

"So this is the mighty Uchiha that my master was interested in, really I don't see what's so special about you." Said Suigetsu striking out with the whip and hitting Sauske with it, growing bored Suigetsu slammed Sauske into the ground before picking him back up in the air the water holding his hands apart.

'Just my luck to get some psycho, why couldn't I get to fight dog boy' thought Sauske as he tried to get up his body hurting from the beating. Though he could feel the seal on his neck pulsing with a white energy he didn't call on it not wanting to use something he didn't fully understand in the middle of a battle.

"Ha-ha your puny I don't know how you could have beat Zabuza" laughed Suigetsu walking slowly over towards Sauske taking out a small slim sword. "Don't worry I'll make this slow and painful."

"Then you don't know me very well." Said Sauske running lighting chakra through his body and expelling it around him, though it had taken a good amount of his chakra the shock had went down the water and hit Suigetsu making him release the whip and allowing Sauske to fall to the floor.

"Nice little trick I see you aren't a total looser." Said Suigetsu his blade quickly slicing towards Sauske only to meet air as Sauske jumped back and sent five lighting arrows towards the water user.

Turning his body into liquid he allowed the arrows to pass right through him earning an annoyed growl from Sauske, that ability was starting to get on his nerves. Thinking that maybe an attack with a larger radius would do the job Sauske leapt back fast as he started making hand signs, his feet touching ground Sauske stomped on the floor making a large amount of dust to fly in the air around the arena.

Snapping his fingers forming a spark Sauske watched as the entire cloud soon started to burst into flames small explosions from superheated air sending booms reverberating around the room, that was the beauty of "Fire Release: Grand Dust Explosion" similar to Asuma's Ash Explosion it caused a large area around the target to explode and catch on fire.

His sharingan was the only thing that saved him from getting hit by the large water shark that came flying out of the clouds. Hanging in the air for a moment Sauske started to pepper the dust cloud with lighting arrows as he fell back to the earth, most of his arrows being intercepted by bullets of water.

"Uhh this is getting me nowhere" said Sauske pulling out his sword and standing on guard as the last of the dust dissipated, looking around he couldn't see his opponent anywhere in the stadium. Noticing his shadow under him had suddenly started to grow he was barely able to whip around and block the sword swipe from Suigetsu who had been doing his best impersonation of a puddle.

"Why won't you just die" cried Sauske his sword being blocked by the short sword Suigetsu wielded.

"Ha-ha nothing you do can even touch me they just all pass through, even that sword of yours can't cut me." Laughed Suigetsu as his blade cut into Sauske who wasn't fast enough to block all of the shorter swords strikes. As he focused on blocking the blue haired ninja's sword a thought came to his mind, smiling he quickly went on the offensive again his slashes overwhelming Suigetsu and allowing his blade to bite into his body.

"Heh you finally got me but as you can see even when you do hit me with your sword there's nothing it can do against me." Smirked Suigetsu looking down at the black and silver blade sticking out of his chest, looking up he noticed a similar smirk on Sauske's face.

"This isn't a normal sword though." said Sauske sending as much electricity as he could muster down the blade into the others body causing him to yell out in pain and collapse to the ground. His sword held up in defense Sauske started to back up waiting for another attack or for the proctor to call it.

"Ok then the winner of the 5th match is Sauske Uchiha." Said the proctor as the medics came to take them to be treated, Sauske turned them down saying that he wasn't injured enough and went back up to where his team was and allowed Sakura to quickly heal the worst of his injuries.

"Man that was an awesome battle I wish I could have fought someone like that or Choji's opponent instead of Kiba." Said Naruto proud of his friends win against the water boy.

"Yah but he said he was working for Orochimaru I wonder what he meant by that?" asked Sauske.

"I don't know but ill inform the hokage to keep him under guard and have him questioned when he recovers." Said Kakashi as they announced the next battle, smiling Neji quickly made his way down to the floor excited to get to fight one of the cloud ninja.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 17

**AN: Here is the next chapter in the ongoing saga that is Beast summoner Naruto. It was hard getting through this chapter for some reason so its much shorter than the rest of mine, recently I have been putting all my effort towards my other naruto fic and jotting down some plot bunnies so I haven't written much for this one but worry not cause I will eventualy update for the four of you who acctualy read this but it might be a while.**

**Last time on Kitsune's Disciple**

**Smiling Neji quickly made his way down to the floor excited to get to fight one of the cloud ninja.**

"You remember the plan don't you Kannan we need to take out any of the Hyuga and take their eyes if we can." Said Sibu

"Yeah and after you screwed us up in the woods and we missed our chance to snag a pair of those eyes." Sneered Kannan not wanting the be told what to do by his teammate, turning his back he walked down to the arena a greasy smirk on his face.

Standing in the arena Neji took in everything about his opponent as he walked closer, the way his slight limp said he had taken some damage to his left hip and the way long chain with a ball on one end and a dagger on the other. The most annoying part of the guy was the smug happy look on his tanned scared face.

Neji's opponent smirked as he walked up to the starting position, his muscles tense from anticipation at the upcoming match.

"Well if it isn't a Hyuga, I was hoping to get to face someone with your oh so special eyes" smirked Kannan.

"I bet you have. My clan still remembers what you tried to do to Hinata" growled Neji the veins around his eyes bulging. Up in the stands Naruto nudged Sauske's shoulder motioning for him to look over at where Hinata had her hands in a death grip around the railing turning her knuckles white. Wondering what was wrong the two boys walked over to their comrade.

"Hey Hinata I don't think the railing is going anywhere it seems bolted down pretty tight." Joked Naruto causing Hinata to look down at her hands and release the railing.

"Is everything ok Hinata?" asked Sauske "You seem really tensed"

"Its cousin Neji he has been on edge since the Kumo ninja showed up." Said Hinata.

"Why is that, I remember he said something about an attempted kidnapping but it was stopped." Said Naruto

"Barely and only because of your grandfathers presence in the village and the work of his spy network, but it was close and even after that Kumo demanded reparations." She said looking down at the fight going on, turning back to the boys she continued. "They were demanding the head of my father. And if it wasn't for your grandfather threating to release all the info he had gathered on Kumo's defenses to their enemies then we would have had no choice but to pay or go to war."

Back in the arena Kannan's smile quickly faded. He had thought that all the stories of the legendary Hyuga dojutsu were just made up, he was quickly learning the difference between fact and fiction. No matter where he attacked the darn Hyuga would either side step out of the way or use his hands to redirect the attack, even staying at a distance and using his rope dart wasn't working.

Jumping over Neji Kannan threw the rope dart at the Hyuga hoping to hit his shoulder and pull him down. Instead Neji twisted around and grabbed the rope, pulling it in towards him. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted Kannan thought he could make it work the whole point of the rope dart and dagger combo being to get a hold on them and quickly cut them to ribbons. Letting go of the rope Kannan raced towards Neji, lighting sparking off of his dagger as he drew it back to strike.

"Wow that chain and dagger combo looks cool" said Naruto watching the close quarters fight between Neji and his opponent.

"You know Naruto your mother was famous for her chakra chains in battle" said Kakashi leaning against the wall reading his Icha Icha book.

"Chakra chains what's that?" asked naruto

"Well she could make chains out of pure chakra to bind opponents in one place or use the chains as whips or swords. At one point she was as feared as your father was, even earning a flee on sight order from Iwa." Said Kakashi.

"Wow I wonder If I could learn how to do that, I bet it would work great with my summons."

"**The chakra chains your uncle is talking about are an ancient Uzumaki technique so there is a possibility you could learn it if you find the right teacher."** Said Kurama waking up from his light doze, aside from Naruto's match he wasn't interested in the others that much.

"Wow can you teach me Kurama?" asked Naruto excited about learning a new technique, maybe even one he could use in the exams.

"**No but I know of someone who can, now pay attention to this fight since you could end up fighting the winner."** Said Kurama

Instead of letting Kannan get close Neji quickly back flipped away sending a large ball of fire in the shape of a swallow towards the rock-nin and exploding in front of him sending him flying back into the wall, his head giving a sinking thunk as it impacted the hard stones and his body slumped to the floor.

His head feeling like it was full of coconuts Kannan quickly tried to get back up his body not wanting to respond only to find himself staring into the pale pupil less eyes of Neji.

"You are in range of my divination "Eight Trigrams One-hundred Twenty-Eight Palms" cried the Hyuga, his hands impacting Kannan so fast that the swirling chakra left a blue blur in the air. With each count Kannan's body was pushed back farther into the wall causing it to crack and splinter as Neji kept up his brutal assault. At eight palms Kannan felt his ribs crack, at sixteen he felt his organs rupture, at thirty-two he felt his muscles rip, and at sixty-four he felt nothing as his lifeless body slumped to the ground at Neji's feet.

Up in the stands Hinata along with Neji's teammates were shocked to see Neji go so far as to kill his opponent as they watched Kannan's lifeless body be carted away by the medics. Lee was held back from confronting his teammate on his unyouthfull behavior by a stern looking might Gai saying that he would talk to him later. Hinata on the other hand rushed over to her cousin when he came up the stairs and the two quickly started talking to each other in hushed tones before Neji stormed off and sat in a corner by himself.

The next match between Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand, seeing that Shikamaru had fallen asleep Naruto snuck up behind him and yelled, "Shikamaru your mom is here and she looks pissed!" causing him to jump up into a standing position and shout out that he wasn't sleeping just resting his eyes.

Seeing that his mother wasn't there the pineapple haired boy just muttered troublesome and slowly made his way down to the arena to begin his fight.

though Temari was able to fly and her opponent had no way to hide from her wind attacks a well-timed smoke bomb hid thin wires strung between the observation decks that wrapped around her body as she flew down to attack tying her up and causing her to crash to the ground dislocating a shoulder as she landed and becoming trapped in a shadow binding technique.

As the next two names rolled up Kakashi and Sauske couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Naruto's face, while up in the observation area with the Kages both Jiraiya and Tsunade busted out laughing when it was announced that the next two contestants would be Ino Yamanaka VS. Sakura Haruno.

"You're going to cheer for me aren't you whiskers?" said Ino as she wrapped her arms around the blond boy and pulled him closer.

"No Naru-kuns going to cheer for me aren't you?" said Sakura wrapping her arms around naruto and pulling him closer.

Naruto's face was turning red having the two girls hugging up so close to him but he also knew that he had to be very careful of the next words to come out of his mouth. "How about I cheer for both of you, and it doesn't matter who wins as long as you do your best right?" said naruto looking up to Kakashi in hopes his sensei would help him.

Instead of helping Kakashi just smirked and returned to his book leaving his student to deal with his two girlfriends. Hearing the Procter call for them again both girls gave naruto a kiss on the cheeks before leaping off the balcony and landing on the arena floor.

"Now if you two girls are ready I will begin the match." Said the proctor nodding to the two girls as they got into their positions. "Ready? Fight."

Quickly both girls leapt away from each other as kunai and shuriken flew between them, usually Sakura would be charging at an opponent to smash them with her strength but she didn't want to reveal to much yet. Instead she settled on using her "Earth Release: Rock Spear" technique and cause large spears of rocks to rise from under Ino.

Showing off her grace and flexibility Ino quickly leapt from one spear to the other gaining height until she stood on top of the highest spear, smirking Ino took a sealed scroll out of her pocket and held it up in front of her.

"Well forehead looks like you got some new moves, but so do I, epically some I would like to show you whiskers." Said Ino looking up to where naruto was standing at the railing causing him to blush, letting the scroll fall open Ino activated the seal calling out the water stored inside the scroll as a failsafe for when she didn't have any other sources of water.

"Water Release: Hydro Pump" said Ino causing a stream of water as thick as her body shoot out of the scroll and hit a wall of stone that sakura had called up chipping away at the rocks that protected the pinket from the stream of water.

'so she isn't just relying on poisons and her mind tricks now that's cool, and water just seems to fit her personality for some reason." Though naruto watching as the two girls traded attacks from a distance though it seemed that Ino was running out of steam faster than sakura was.

jumping out of the way of another smaller stream of water sakura was trying to thank up her next steps. "Well genjutsu would be useless on Ino thanks to her families training and attacking from afar is really not my strong suit and doesn't seem to be working anyway so I guess I'll have to move closer. Though that means dealing with her poisons and some close ranged water jutsus like 'Water Whip' if she knows them."

On the other side of the field Ino was having similar thoughts "Ok I'm about out of chakra from my attacks and my weapons are depleted except for my flowers. So I guess I'll try to hit her with my poisons before trying a taijutsu match."

Using the last of her chakra Ino made two water clones to attack sakura and hide the incoming rose stems that were dripping with one of her special poisons that would have the pink haired girl laying paralyzed on the floor in under a minute. Only she hadn't expected the flowers to just bounce off Sakura's skin and land on the floor.

"Nice try Ino-pig but ever since this match started I made sure to coat my skin with earth chakra hardening it so your poisons wouldn't work." Said Sakura referring to her 'harden' technique it wouldn't stop any heavy weapons or anything going at a high enough speed but for Ino's flowers it was more than enough.

Working her way through the last of the water clones sakura rushed at Ino and engaged the girl in a taijutsu match, she learned very quickly that Ino was good at weaving though her attacks and would retaliate with chakra scalpels if she could. Both girls kept on attacking each other with sakura earning cuts and Ino bruises and a broken nose from where they weren't fast enough to dodge. Sadly for Ino though Sakura was use to fighting against a water elemental user so had some tricks for fighting people with that style.

Stomping her foot down on the ground Sakura caused a slight quake that unbalanced Ino though what wasn't the main point of the move. Instead what Sakura was going for was that when Ino stepped back her foot would hit one of the uneven pieces of earth sticking up causing her to come unbalanced and give her a chance to hit her.

Stumbling back slightly Ino quickly felt Sakura's hands on her before Sakura's knee impacted her gut, not wanting to cause her friend to much harm sakura quickly elbowed the blonds head as she was bent over causing her to crash down onto the floor unconscious.

"Winner by KO is Sakura Haruno" proclaimed the proctor, instead of letting the medics take her off Sakura took Ino back up to the stands where she could treat her friends injuries herself. Laying Ino's head down on naruto's lap Sakura quickly went to work on the blond while naruto threaded his fingers through Ino's hair.

"Did we do Ok whiskers?" asked Ino waking to naruto running his fingers through her hair, even without Sakura's medical help she was able to forget about the pain she was in just looking at Naruto's smiling face and warm eyes.

"You girls did wonderfully." Said Naruto leaning down and kissing Ino on the forehead before leaning over and giving Sakura a quick peck on the lips. "How about when we get out of here I buy you two dinner, sakura you can pick where we eat since you won the match."

The other two matches went by fast with Hinata losing to the third Kumo ninja after a hard fought battle only her lack of jutsu and inexperience against sword wielders losing her the match. Though she wasn't to bummed seeing as how Sauske after some prodding form naruto offered to help her in her training by teaching her some new fire techniques and helping her against sword wielders.

The final match was against Gaara of the Sand and Lee. The match was a surprise to many as Lee showed incredible speed and determination in his attacks even seeming to hurt Gaara at one point, the boys sand armor being the only thing that saved him from being crushed by the attack.

Sadly though Lee was no match for Garra's sand and after getting his fist then foot stuck in the ever present sand found himself glued to the wall as the proctor declared unable to fight. After all of the contestants had made their way down to the screen the hokage himself came down to explain the meaning behind the games and that they would have an entire month to train before facing the final part of the exam.

As the names were pulled out of the hat it was revealed that the matches would be bracketed and to advance up the brackets they have to beat their opponent.

"One" shouted naruto excited at going first

"Six troublesome" murmured Shikamaru

"Two" said Jugo

"Ten" mumbled Gaara

"Four"

"Three" growled Neji staring at the Kumo Nin that he was going to be facing.

"Five" said sauske

"I guess I'm number eight then I hope our fight goes well Sauske-san" said Shino

"I'm last with seven then" said Sakura

"Great now that you all have your opponents I suggest you go talk to your teachers about training because in thirty days you will meet back in the arena in the city to fight, good luck to all of you." Said the Hokage before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

As everyone was leaving the building Haku came down to congratulate the team on how well she thought they had done and that Kakashi wanted them to meet up with him at the house later that evening so they could go over their training with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"**Hey kit I have an idea though I don't know how everyone is going to accept it." **Said Kurama

'What's that?' asked naruto wondering what the fox had in mind

"**Well earlier when I was telling you about someone who could teach you? Well this is the perfect opportunity to go meet him and though it won't be long enough to learn everything it will at least got you started. Along with that you can get some new summons and meet the summon bosses."** Finished the fox

'Wow that sounds really good, almost too good so what's the catch Kurama?" asked naruto, he trusted Kurama but something told him that this was going to be a hard sale to his family.

"**Well you see.."** mumbled the fox

"This place is in another dimension that I would have to go to." Said naruto to the blank faces of his family and teammates as they stared at him over the dinner table where they had been eating supper and going over how they would be trained with Kakashi training sauske and Jiraiya and Tsunade each taking over the training of Naruto and sakura.

"No absolutely not I am not letting my little grandson go gallivanting across dimensions." Said Tsunade slamming her hand down on the table causing the glasses and bowls to rattle.

"But the closest portal isn't far its actually inside the land of fires borders and Kurama said you all could come, which might actually be a good idea since he said time would move a little differently so I would have about two more months' worth of training than you guys." Said naruto trying to sweeten his plea though he did get looks from sauske when he mentioned he would have had more time to train

"Well now that doesn't sound so bad I guess." Said Jiraiya, he wasn't anymore keen on naruto going than Tsunade though his thing had been him going alone. "So where is this so called portal?"

"**I will explain that." **Said Kurama taking over the discussion for a moment. "The** area you all know as the valley of the end has been the sight of many great battles and moments in history the most recent of which was the battle between yours truly under the control of Madara Uchiha Vs. the first hokage. But it is also a place of great mystical power and behind the water fall there is a cave where one of these gates as you would call it rests."**

"Well why haven't we heard about it before surely someone would have stumbled upon it by now?" asked Tsunade.

"**This gate is not that easy to open in fact without knowing what you are looking for you would probably just write it off as silly drawing on the cave wall."** Said Kurama

"And I like the idea of you guys coming it would make me feel better if my family was there when I meet the summon bosses, who knows maybe they might like you and let you guys get a summon if you ask nicely." Said naruto

"Fine if you want to I guess we should and it will give you all more time to train." Said Kakashi looking over to Jiraiya to back him up.

"Well I don't like leaving the village without its spymaster with all of these other ninja poking around but I have to put my faith in them and its only thirty days." Said Jiraiya looking at Tsunade who was still thinking about it over her cup of coffee, sighing she put down the cup and looked over at naruto.

"Well I guess I'm out voted so yeah we can all go."

"**Yay road trip" **shouted Kurama inside naruto's head.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry writers block is so annoying but here is the next chapter finally. It took me over three hour's to write 5.5k words, I don't know why it took me so long to write I guess I just get to thinking about how I want each scene to go so it takes longer for me to type. Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you have anything to say.**

Naruto sat at the edge of a sealing circle in the center of the hospital's medical wing ready for his part in the upcoming sealing process. The other day Naruto and Jiraiya had accidently ran into the sand shinobi as they were entering the Hokage's office, after the normal pleasantries were out of the way Naruto accidently let it slip that he was also a Jinchūriki like Gaara. Surprised by this Baki started asking questions about how Naruto's seal worked and why he wasn't insane like Gaara.

As they talked Naruto noticed that Gaara made no expressions or sounds during the entire conversation, only when the Hokage offered to have Jiraiya and Naruto look at the seal did his black rimmed eyes widen if only slightly. While Baki was hesitant to let a seal master from another country even one that they were currently allied with look at the seal he knew it would be bad politically to turn down such a favor. Also he figured that when they did attack the leaf it would be better to have a sane Jinchūriki to control his powers instead of having to waste squads of men to bring him under control like last time.

After agreeing to the sealing Jiraiya and Naruto led the sand shinobi to the hospital where they would conduct the sealing, when asked why Naruto would be joining them Jiraiya replied that his chakra would help suppress Gaara's and the Ichibi's during the sealing process. While it wasn't a lie it wasn't the total truth either. Yes Naruto and Kurama would be keeping Gaara and Shukaku from going crazy and turning their nice forest into a dessert, but that was only so they could have a word with the two of them.

Once inside the room Jiraiya and Naruto started laying down the sealing circle with the examination bed in the center of the circle, on the outer ring a small root came out and formed another smaller circle, this would be where Naruto would be sitting during the sealing process with the root acting as a way to channel his a Kurama's chakra towards Gaara.

While all of this was going on Sakura, Sauske, and Nikko sat in a room right across the hall with Kakashi waiting in case they were needed to help subdue Gaara or one of the sand shinobi. Nikko was not happy about Naruto being in a possibly dangerous situation without him but seemed to calm down a bit when sakura took him up in her lap and started to pet him, as much to calm her nerves as his.

Once all the seals were in place Naruto and Kurama started channeling chakra into the seal the bluish red chakra running down the runes like wildfire and lighting them up until getting to the center of the circle where Gaara was, with the boy's body acting as the final symbol. Once the connection was complete Naruto and Kurama let their conscious flow down the path with their chakra forcing their way back into the inner space of Gaara's seal.

"**Ok first things first"** said Kurama as the two raced towards the tower in the center of the dessert. **"We have about ten minutes to make it there and subdue both Gaara and Shukaku before you grandfather can start reformatting the seal, then after than well have about an hour in here before he is done."**

"So we have to convince Gaara and Shukaku to stop fighting each other in under an hour great." Said Naruto sarcastically as he slid down the side of one sand dune only to bound up another. "I don't think we can count on the sage showing up again and knocking some sense into Shukaku like he did you can we."

"**I doubt it."** Said Kurama.

This time it only took two minutes to get to the tower and another to climb to the top leaving them with only seven to subdue the large monster that awaited them.

"Gaara doesn't seem to be much trouble right now so I think we need to focus on those chains first. I'll take out the chain's that are holding him down and when I do that you need to wrap your tails around his limbs and hold him in place." Said Naruto looking around the top of the tower forming a plan to deal with the chains hanging from the tall columns, they all seemed to be attached near the top by a square box with the whole column acting as a weight.

"**Ok it shouldn't be too hard for you to destroy the chains since they are part of a separate seal and not connected to the outer one."** Said Kurama his size and form shifting as his body grew in size to match that of Shukaku's and his one red tail splitting off and forming seven swaying behind him.

"Right arm first." Shouted Naruto coating his body in wind chakra and taking off towards the giant raccoon dog, half way there Naruto had to doge a large ball of sand that was coming towards him from the angry tanuki. In his blind rage Shukaku could not understand that the nine tails and the yellow haired human were there to help him, instead he just saw another threat to its life and reacted shooting a large ball of sand at the yellow haired boy.

Before the sand ball could connect a red tail shot forward slicing into it and causing it to break apart and rain down harmlessly. Enraged that its attack was stopped and the blond was still getting closer he quickly spat out three more balls only to have four tails shoot towards them, the first three slicing or thrusting into the sand stopping the attack while the fourth one continued towards him and wrapping its self around its neck.

Bellowing out in rage the mighty Shukaku didn't notice when Naruto started leaping up its body using its arms and legs as supports to propel himself higher until he could reach the chain. Most watching the fight would think it stupid for the boy to actually climb on top of an enraged biju to get at the seals when he could just run up the columns' their selves, but Naruto knew he didn't have enough time to check each column to make sure there were no booby traps and that it was safe to climb.

Grabbing his short swords Naruto pulled them out of their sheaths running wind chakra down the already sharpened blades as he neared the top. Nearing the box where the chains connected Naruto placed his blades in a X shape in front of him slicing forward at the last second before leaping up and letting one foot barely touch the column back flip off, nearing the ground Naruto released a large amount of wind chakra from his hands slowing himself down and letting him land safely.

"One down, four to go." Said Naruto running back towards Shukaku, half way there he notice something, the boxes on the other columns' started to glow a brilliant red before melting off and letting the chains fall to the ground.

"**Umm kit did you touch the column when you came down?"** Asked Kurama releasing his hold on Shukaku and using his tails to grab for its arms and legs, jumping out of the way of a giant foot Naruto took out a special seal from his pocket.

"I don't know" said Naruto

"**Well it was either that or if it was a failsafe in case one of the chains was destroyed."** Said Kurama placing two tails in front of himself and Naruto to block and incoming ball of sand from the enraged tanuki.

"What kind of failsafe released the prisoner when one of the locks is broken?" asked Naruto dodging a swipe from the tanuki's paws by jumping to the side in time, though the pressure from the attack sent him falling to his butt.

"**The kind that wants to make sure whoever is able to make it to the prisoner dies."** Said Kurama, there wasn't enough room for him to truly fight up here without endangering Naruto or Gaara so he had to settle for using his tails instead of his claws or teeth, though at the moment he would have loved to let loose with his bijudama and send the annoying raccoon dog flying.

Dodging tails and paws Naruto decided to forgo running straight towards the enraged biju and instead headed for one of the columns, racing up the column Naruto made it half way before leaning backwards and pushing off with his feet sails in an arc over towards Shukaku, totally ignored by the large beast as it focused its attention on the giant fox in front of it.

Landing on Shukaku's back Naruto was immediately reminded of when he had tried to see how long he could ride on Gamabunta's back before being thrown off, amazingly he had made it over half a day before they had decided to call it quits. Racing up Shukaku's spine Naruto flipped and jumped his way over and around the spines that seemed to form out of the sand on its body, getting to what was the center of his body Naruto placed the seal down and started channeling as much chakra as he could into it.

Kurama watched as his young partner ran and jumped onto the Ichibi's back, his tails blocking and parrying the sand demons claws and tail as it tried to attack him. Once Naruto place the sealing note on the Ichibi's back Kurama was instantly able to notice the monsters speed decrease and lashing out its tails grabbed the monsters legs and pulled them out from under it causing it to go crashing to the floor and being unable to rise under the weight of the enhanced gravity thanks to the note.

"That's great Kurama now we just have to hold him like this for another minute until Jiraiya can reset the seal." Said Naruto sitting on top of the giant monster and pumping more and more chakra into the seal tag, noticing the tag start to get singed around the edge's due to the amount of chakra being poured through it Naruto backed off a little.

"**That's easy to say when you have the easy job"** shouted Kurama his paws now pressing down on Shukaku's shoulders as his tails clamped down on its arms and legs, he now know how a fishing pole felt when a giant fish was hooked as his tails were pulled on by the creature.

Just as he was getting tired Kurama felt a burst of chakra signaling the next step in the plan, jumping back Kurama got away just in time as large gates like those seen around shrines started to fall from the sky, clamping Shukaku legs and tail to the ground, one even went over his neck keeping it from moving.

As the gate's descended Naruto noticed something else, the columns around the rim of the tower started to dissolve, not fall over but disappear into air and with them gone so did the oppressive atmosphere. Looking over Naruto could see Gaara holding his head and shaking it like he was fighting a migraine, rushing over Naruto started to run a basic scan on the red haired child silently thinking the fact that his grandmother insisting everyone have basic first aid training.

Figuring the pain had to do with the changing scenery and the alterations going on to the seal Naruto tried to block out the pain as best he could until it was over. Looking out over the top of the tower he noticed other changes happening to the sealscape, the ground around the tower started to turn green as plants and palm trees sprouted, with the addition of some small bodies of water the tower turned into an oasis amongst the sea of sand.

"Where am I? What's going on here…why are you inside my seal?" asked Gaara once he came to, the redhead was surprised not only to see the blond haired boy form the forest there and see a giant red fox standing in front of an imprisoned Ichibi, but the spike that always seemed to be in his head was gone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the giant ball of fur over there is Kurama otherwise known as the Kyubi no Kitsune, I'm his Jinchūriki and we're her to help you." Said Naruto helping the red haired boy up and walking them over to where the two biju were.

"Help me how?" asked Gaara wondering if this was another person who was pretending to get close to him only to try and kill him, though after that headache he was so drained he had no choice but to lean on the blond haired kid and be led around. Setting down in-between the two biju Gaara watched astounded as the Naruto kid talked to his biju like it was a regular person.

"Ok before we begin I believe introductions are in order, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the descendant of the sage of the six paths." Said Naruto standing in front of Kurama, seeing the Ichibi widen its eyes at that proclamation he continued. "And the big ball of fur behind me is my partner Kurama also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune."

"**And what do you want meat, why did you and that poor excuse for a fox come in here and trap me with these stupid bars."** Growled Shukaku straining against the gates that held him tied to the ground.

"Well first we are going to make sure that you don't try anything while my grandfather fixes the seal where you can't interfere with Gaara's mind anymore or take over when he falls asleep." Said Naruto staring down the large monster, which even with a giant nine tailed fox standing behind you is a hard thing to do.

"You mean I will be able to sleep?" asked Gaara looking over at Shukaku with a small amount of fear and respect.

"**Yes, not only that we are going to show you something that will change the way you think about your partnership."** Replied Kurama two of his tails moving over to tap the center of the red haired Jinchūriki and his biju's foreheads', in their minds images and sounds flashed though their heads. The pictures started with the first hokages battle with madara the flashed forward to the night of the attack on the leaf, after watching the battle and the sealing it once again flashed forward to where they witnessed the sage coming to talk to Kurama.

Once the memory transfer was done Kurama removed his tails and sat there waiting as the two sorted through the memories and opened their eyes.

"**What does all that have to do with us, why should I stop trying to escape just because of some puny human in a mask."** Bellowed Shukaku causing the room to shake, instead of being afraid Naruto stood tall in front of the tailed beast, his body language giving off a calm and collected demeanor.

"You should shot because that puny human is still out there and is no doubt going to come back. This masked man was able to go toe to toe with my father who was the strongest ninja of his time all the while controlling the most powerful biju. You and Gaara are both the victims here and should be working together to make yourself stronger in case the masked man decides to come back and use his powers on you." Said Naruto.

"What about my village they hate me and see me only as a weapon, I have had dozens of people try to kill me already how will teaming up with the Ichibi help me." Asked Gaara still sitting where Naruto had left him between the two titans, looking over Naruto gave Gaara a small reassuring smile.

"You people fear you because of the power you hold and the fact that until now it has been on the brink of spiraling out of control. But now you can show them that you have it under control, show them that you are there to protect them and fight with them, soon they will come to love and respect you." Said Naruto walking over to the red haired boy before squatting down in front of him and placing his hand on the sand shinobi's shoulder. "And don't think that everyone hates you, I felt that way for a long time until I started making friends, now I have a ton of people I consider friends and family, what about your siblings they must care for you?"

"Maybe I don't know I never spend much time with anyone and when I do I don't pay much attention to them." Said Gaara closing his eyes as he thought about what the blond haired ninja said, turning around Naruto could hear Kurama arguing with Shukaku about why he shouldn't be mad at Gaara and team up with him.

Finally as the hour of heavy and sometimes heated discussion drew to an end Shukaku had been convinced to agree to try and work with Gaara and see how it worked out, the thing that had really changed his mind beyond the fact that he would be doing it on his own will and not because of the pain induced by the seal was the chance to get back at the people who sealed him by making his host the strongest ninja in his village.

As Naruto and Kurama got ready to leave Gaara got up and walked towards them from the spot he had been occupying for most of the debate. "Naruto about what you said about having friends, I was wondering would you be my friend." He asked

Smiling Naruto took Gaara in a quick hug before stepping back. "I would love to be your friend, and if you stick around after the exams are over I will introduce you to the rest of my friends. I think you will get along well with Shikamaru, all he ever does is lay around watching clouds and playing shogi."

When Gaara heard that two things went through his mind the first was that he had a friend, one who had already risked his life to fix his seal, the second thing being that there was a chance his friend could die in the upcoming invasion. Debating in his head what to do Gaara finally came to the decision that he didn't want to risk his friend's life in the upcoming attack. "Naruto there is something I have to tell you before you leave."

"What is it Gaara?"

"My father has made a deal with the leader of the hidden sound village and are planning to attack at the end of the exam." Said Gaara, he didn't feel bad about betraying his country in fact he felt more loyalty to this ninja than he did to his so called village.

"So that's why Orochimaru has been hanging around." Said Naruto as he started to pace back and forth, running his hand through his spikey hair Naruto spun on Gaara surprising the redhead. "We can't do anything about this right now since Orochimaru would just slide back into the grass and attack us at another time. Instead we need to let them go through with the attack, if there is some way you can convince you brother and sister to help you keep the sand shinobi from fighting then we will just have to deal with the Orochimaru and the sound."

"We could try switching the orders with some fake ones to make them hold back form the first wave, and supposedly the attack was going to come at the last battle with my transformation into my Shukaku form being the trigger, so when I don't transform that will throw them off." Said Gaara.

"**This seems like a fast decision to make how can we be sure you are really going to help us?"** asked Kurama wondering why the sand shinobi would be so quick to help his enemies.

"Because when the seal was removed so was some memory blocks, my so called father was the one who has been using me as nothing more than a tool, sending people to kill me to keep me sharp. I want to help you so he doesn't take my friend away like he did my uncle and mother." Said Gaara a slight hint of emotion slipping through his stoic emotional mask causing a tear to form in his eye and roll down his cheek.

Outside the seal Jiraiya was finishing up his work on the seal, sweat dripping down his forehead where he had been concentrating. Finishing up the last character on the new seal Jiraiya waited until the bluish red chakra receded from the boy and made it all the way back to Naruto before pumping his chakra into the seal and finishing the job. Once done the characters receded into the seal disappearing and leaving clear skin in their place, moving forward Tsunade who had come in half way ran a scan over the boy to see how he was doing.

Much to Baki's surprise Gaara was fine, the only reason he was not getting up was because for the first time in his young life the boy was sleeping naturally, his body making up for the years of sleep deprivation.

"I don't know how to thank you for this we will all feel so much safer knowing that the seal is working and the monster won't be able to get free." Said Temari bowing at Jiraiya and Tsunade, soon all three sand shinobi joined in on the bow.

"You can thank us by being nice to your brother and getting to know him." Said Naruto getting up from the circle and stretching his legs where they had been craped up from sitting in one place so long. "He is not a monster he is your little brother who needs you to show him he is not alone in the world and that someone actually cares for him."

Leaving the room before Temari could answer back Naruto walked across the hall where Nikko and his teammates where at. Opening the door he smiled as he saw Nikko sitting on Sakura's lap as her, Sasuke, and Kakashi played a hand of cards.

"So I take it since we are not being attacked by a fifty foot raccoon with anger issues everything went ok?" asked Sasuke looking up over his cards as his friend walked in and pulled up a chair, leaving room for Nikko to jump from Sakura's lap to his and curl back up.

"At first there was a big fight but after Kurama and I knocked some heads around everything went smother, they have at least agreed to try and work together if just to not end up dead. I also got a bit of Intel dealing with our estranged uncle but that will have to wait until we can talk to the old man." Said Naruto, at the mention of estranged uncle everyone's eyes widened as they all knew Naruto meant Orochimaru, and anything that had to do with him was big news.

Once Jiraiya and Tsunade finished up their business with the sand shinobi everyone went to Kakashi's house to rest and eat before packing to get ready to go the next day. Once everyone had rested and packed their stuff at Kakashi's team 7 with Jiraiya and Tsunade headed to the hokage tower to talk about their new Intel and their upcoming trip.

Getting ready to call it a day Hiruzen was surprised to hear a knock at his door, expecting it to be some last minute scroll from the merchants or the council he waved them in surprised when the entire team 7 along with Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in.

"I didn't expect to see all of you here this evening, I take it the sealing went ok?" he asked picking up his wooden pipe and sitting back in his chair.

"It did lord hokage but we have some news concerning Orochimaru and the hidden sound, along with a request to make." Said Kakashi handing him a folder, he had gotten Naruto and Kurama to put down everything they remembered about their conversation. Reading the papers the fourth hokage put down his pipe and started to rub his head with his fingers.

"So it appears my student is planning on attacking the village at the end of the tournament and has roped the sand into help them." He said his voice weary at the prospect of another war on the horizon.

"Yes but we know when and where it's happening and if Gaara is able to keep the sand from attacking all we have to worry about is Orochimaru and the sound." Said Naruto trying to sound upbeat at the prospect of invasion.

"That's a pretty big if Naruto, what if he isn't able to stop the sand, or if Orochimaru attacks before then." Said Sarutobi looking at the blond haired kid, looking at his blue eyes he could see the gears turning and forming plans as Sarutobi waited for the answer.

"Even if he isn't able to stop all of them his sand should be able to hold most of them back, and either way they still won't have a Jinchuriki on their side of the fight. As for Orochimaru there is no way he can beat two sannin and the hokage in a fight, epically if team 7 is helping." Said Naruto

"That's if he doesn't have anything else up his sleeve, but for the time being we have to go on the information we have got so I will have to call back more ninja's and up our security." Said the hokage.

"What if we attack him first?" Said Sauske speaking up from where he was standing beside Kakashi. "We know he is going to attack at the end of the final round so what if we attack right before then. We can have Anbu teams in the forest to hit their camps right as the final battle ends and have the rest of the ninja pick off any that are already inside."

"That sounds like a good idea kid; no one knows the forests around Konoha better than our shinobi so we should be able to find their camps. And that way if they do decide to attack early we will have eyes and ears on them and can intercept their main force before they get to the walls." Said Jiraiya

"That is a good idea Sauske I will pass on your idea to the anbu captains tomorrow when we go over ways to prepare ourselves for a possible invasion, in the meantime what else did you guys need to discus with me?" Asked the hokage

Naruto started to explain about his upcoming trip to the summons world to further his experience for the next matches. When asked why he wanted his team along with Tsunade and Jiraiya to go with him he explained that Tsunade didn't want him going without some adult supervision and the rest of his team thought it would be unfair for him to have two extra months to train.

At first the Hokage was really hesitant to let one of his strongest gennin teams along with a top anbu and two sannin leave on the cusp of an invasion but finally decided to relent and let them go seeing as how the more time they spent training the stronger they would become the actual invasion.

The next day the group sat off for the Valley of the End, they had made sure to leave early in the morning to keep the possibility of Orochimaru's spies seeing them and reporting that they had left the village. To keep the charade up that they were still there Shizune and Haku would occasionally henge into a member of the group and walk around town and go shopping or get something to eat.

Going as fast as they could though the trees it still took them till noon to get to the valley, standing at the edge of the cliff everyone looked down over the edge. Far below they could see the mist being kicked up where the giant waterfall was pouring into the river, following the water up they stared at the two large monuments on either side of the river showing the first hokage and Madara Uchiha staring at each other with their hands in the first chakra position.

"**This brings back some bad memories kit"** said Kurama seeing what his host was seeing. **"if I remember right they doorway should be at the base of the water fall."**

"Naruto could you ask Kurama a question for me. I have been wondering how there could be a portal here to another world if the valley its self wasn't created until a little under a hundred years ago?" asked Sakura as the group began their trek down to the bottom of the waterfall.

"**That is a good question, your only mistake is thinking that the portals are always present or in one place."** Said Kurama speaking through Naruto at the moment causing his voice to grow deeper. **"There are many natural doors into the different summons worlds and some places like Mt. Myoboku the home of the from summons exist both in this world and the summons world acting as a gate to go from one to the other. But in places where the veil between worlds is thinnest a large amount of chakra can force open a new portal allowing a new doorway to be constructed."**

"So can these doors be shut?" asked Jiraiya as they landed at the bottom of the valley.

"**They can in a way, aside from barriers and illusions to keep people away a large burst of energy can also shut the door just like it was opened."** Said Kurama.

"And how did you know this one was here?" asked Jiraiya.

"**The sage knew where all the doorways to the other worlds were and passed that onto us in case we needed to protect against an invasion from an unfriendly world, and once Naruto started his summons I was able to talk to a few of them and confirm that the door was opened during the battle. That is also why Naruto is the first to summon creatures from this world, without a door travel between worlds is nearly impossible."** Said Kurama before giving control back to Naruto, mulling over what had been said the group walked behind the waterfall finding that there was more than enough space behind it to walk and not get soaked but they were still deafened by the noise of the falls.

Seeing the cave that Kurama had described the group made their way inside, Nikko's bright feathers releasing some kind of yellow light and acting as a lamp as they made their way deeper into the cave. Just when they were beginning to wonder how long they had been walking the cave opened up into a large room filled with water and stalactites hanging from the ceiling. At the other end of the cavern there was a set of steps carved out of the rock going up to a tall platform where a doorway was carved into the rocks.

"Ok so where here now what?" asked Sauske looking around the large cavern.

"**Naruto you need to go and place your hand on the door, when you do I need you to run your chakra out to the door and do the hand signs for your summons in your head."** Said Kurama

Walking in front of the doors Naruto followed the directions given to him by Kurama, slowly the sides of the door started to glow before what looked like electricity shot out from the corners connecting in the middle. Standing there in amazement everyone watched as the doorway started to shimmer and the lighting pull back filling the entire space with a rippling blue light, once the light settled they could just make out figures walking in front of it in what seemed to be a town square.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Kakashi scratching his chin.

"Well it's my fault were here so I will." Said Naruto, picking up his stuff he walked up to the front of the door and taking a huge breath stepped through it.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitsune's Disciple: Beast Summoner Naruto

Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry just haven't really felt like writing much and when I did I would get writers block so that was hard. For some reason listing to music helps me right I don't know why and anyways here is my new chapter, it's shorter than what I normally do but I read a lot of fics where the writer releases short chapters so I will try not to worry about it so much.**

Sensing an attack incoming Sakura quickly raised her arms into the air and called a half dome of earth to rise and shield her from the incoming fire ball. As quickly as the fire started to dissipate she placed the palms of her hands on the rock causing dozens of rock spears to shoot out of the rocks towards her airborne enemy. The attacker pulling out his sword sent a ripple of lighting shooting out along the edge of the blade, the blue lighting turning the sword in to a blur the attacker sliced through the rock spears causing them to burst into dust.

Landing in a three pronged landing the attacker covered himself in a cloak of lighting before shooting at Sakura, his speed accelerating with every step he took. Stomping her feet on the ground Sakura stared calling rock spears out of the ground though she knew that he opponent was too good to run into the rocks but she could always hope.

Feet away from Sakura the attacker drew his sword back and slashed only for the pink haired girl to lean back allowing the blade to slice over her head just missing her pink hair as she fell, landing on her back Sakura quickly kicked up with her feet as her attacker passed over her sending him flying up into the air.

Sensing an attack behind her Sakura quickly got up and called a stone wall from the earth in time for the attackers lighting shrouded sword to cut into it cleaving it in half. Instead of putting distance between her and the attacker Sakura decided to try a new attack she had learned, slowly at first rocks started to lift from the ground around her before forming around her body as a set of armor protecting her like a second skin. "Earth Release: Full Earth Armory" cried Sakura as she brought the wrist guard of the armor up to block the down swinging blade.

Before Sakura or the attacker could react they felt dozens of large chakra pools appear in the forest around them, as quickly as the chakra sources appeared hundreds of ice spears shot out of the forest causing the two to work together for the moment just to survive the onslaught of the deadly ice. His single blade forming a dome of blue energy the black clad attacker intercepted any of the deadly ice that Sakura was not able to intercept with her earth techniques.

The onslaught felt like it continued for an eternity before it tapered off giving the two fighter's time to form a counter attack. Placing his hands above his heads with his hands pointing skyward the black clad shinobi gathered a large amount of lighting chakra into his arms before releasing it in a beam that shot up into the sky. "Lighting Release: Orbital Bombardment" Shouted out Sauske as dozens and dozens of yellow arrows shot out of the beam and impacted all throughout the forest sending dirt into the air and burning through trees.

As the attack continued they could sense many of the chakra sources quickly be snuffed out except for one on the edge of the forest, directing the last of the arrows toward the spot he watched as bolt after bolt impacted into the area sending dust up into the air. After a full minute he release the attack panting form the effort of holding such a large attack that long, looking over where his bolts landed his eyes widened as he gazed on the oasis in the middle of a large area of destruction.

Standing in the middle of the destroyed area was a bond haired kid and a small white animal that seemed to have feathers and wings where one would expect hair. A glow was emanating from the small animal a glow that seemed to be connected to the large golden dome of energy that encased them both. Raising his hands up in front of him the blond haired bowl placed them with his palms pointed straight at both of them, as if taking commands from the boy the golden hexagons that made up the dome started to move until the were only three in front of him going from smaller to larger looking like a focusing mirror in a telescope. "Light Release: Solar Cannon" shouted the boy as all of the energy absorbed by the dome during the attack by Sauske's lighting attacked was channeled through the hexagons and shot out toward sauske and Sakura, the beam of white light about the thickness of a tree trunk tore towards the two ninja leaving a trench in the ground it passed over.

Knowing that not even their strongest defensive jutsus would protect them from the full force of that attack the two took to the air, the rocks below them shooting them up and forward toward the blond haired boy. Quickly canceling the attack the blond boy pulled out his twin swords from where they were strapped to his back, channeling as much water and air chakra as he could around him preparing for the coming fight. The small white animal extending its wings, the feathers taking on a silver sheen as it took off running towards the black haired ninja intent on stopping or slowing down the opponent and give its master enough time to deal with the pink haired girl.

Nikko's entrance was a cue to the two other summons that had been waiting and watching their partners fight. With a growl an orange and yellow blur barreled into Nikko, the flames burning around it singing the feathers on its side as Nikko went skidding on the ground. Getting up Nikko turned to face its attacker, standing at hip height stood a growing dog called growlithe the puppy summons with its orange and red fir stripped by black stripes. Landing beside its teammate a blue creature standing on for legs with horns sticking out of its body approached Nikko, the blue summons was known as Nidorina the poison pin summons and belonged to Sakura Haruno much like the growlithe belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

As the three summons engaged in their fight off to the side their three partners encounter each other's at the same time. Dodging a rock encrusted fist the blond haired attacked quickly brought his swords up twisting Sauske's sword up causing him to over shoot his target. Completing his turn he turned it into a twirl in the air dodging a large piece of rock that shot out of the ground where he had just been. Landing on the ground the attacker bent the air around his blades sending it shooting out in a wave forcing his pink haired attacker to jump backwards.

Feeling the change in the air currents signaling an incoming attack he quickly spun up and around the blade in his left hand deflecting the incoming sword while bashing the black haired attacking in the head with the pommel of the right sword stunning him for a second. As he started to bring his sword down on the black haired combatant he felt his arms grabbed and pulled up by a large wet force. Looking to his side he saw the pink haired girl standing in the middle of dead brown grass that she had taken the water from controlling two large whips of water that held his hands up in the air.

Recovering from the attack the black haired attacker to this as his chance and planted a fire enhanced round house kick into the blond haired attacker's chest sending the blond kid flying through the air before impacting the ground and bursting into smoke. Looking around for their opponent they were taken by surprise as the ground under Sakura burst as seven glowing blue chains shot out of the ground entwining around her and binding her to the ground. His partner held captive by the chakra chains Sauske quickly activated his sharingan looking around for the blond haired attacker remembering his lessons that it is always better to deal with the caster first as most jutsus rely on a constant stream of energy and concentration form the caster.

Looking back over the field he saw his opponent, or opponents there were two of them, one was sitting on the ground with chains coming out of its hand and shooting into the ground while the other stood beside it, his hand glowing in swirling sparking light as he looked back at sauske.

"ChidoRasenri! One Thousand Spiraling Birds!" Shouted out the blond haired boy as he shot across the grass with the speed exceeding what Sauske had been able to achieve with his lighting cloak.

"Dual Elemental Release: Thunder Blaze" Shouted sauske as he seemingly disappeared from his spot leaving behind a singed patch of grass with static electricity crackling in the air. Fire and electricity spiraling in his hand Sauske collided with the blond opponent their attacks sending out a shock wave of fire and lighting that flattened anything in its path.

In the middle of the shock wave the two boys stood their clothes tattered and their skin cut and bruised, before the two could engage in battle again their battle was interrupted by a pink haired bomb impacting the ground, her fist sending ripples that sent both boys into the air. Their tired bodies trying to catch up to the change of scenery they weren't fast enough to block the powerful heel kick that sent both boys slamming back into the earth they had just left. Pulling theirselvs out of the dust all three fighters stared at each other in a Mexican standoff wondering who would be the first to move.

-Three months earlier-

Naruto stepped through the portal his eyes widening as he saw the large village he was standing in. All around him creatures went about their day running here and there on errands or strolling through the square with their children paying little attention to the travelers. Looking around the village that seemed like a larger version of Kohana Naruto was bumped into by sauske and Sakura who were following close behind him.

Moving out of the way they allowed the rest of the group to go through Kakashi let out a whistle as he looked around at the large building that towered above them and all the creatures running around.

"So how are we supposed to find our way around here" asked Jiraiya

"I believe I can be of assistance." Said a small blue from that seemed to be wearing a pair of glasses on its face. "We have been informed that the human holder of our summons pact would be visiting us shortly so I have been sent to guide you through the city to the Royal Court where the lords are waiting for you." Said the froglike creature as it began to hop though the town leading them down the streets past hundreds of different creatures of all different sizes and types.

"Hey naru-kun I just realized something." Said Sakura slipping up beside Naruto and slipping her hand into Naruto's

"What's that Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I get you all to myself for three whole months; Ino is going to be so jealous when we get back." Laughed Sakura.

"Could you guys hold off on the kissy kissy until we get somewhere more private at least." Said sauske folding his arms and walking in front of them.

"We really need to get sauske a girlfriend." Said Naruto.

"Ino and I have been talking about that and we have an idea or two." Said Sakura as the group walked on towards the center of the village.

After walking for half an hour they made it to the center of the village and saw what appeared to be their destination, it was a large castle that took up a lot of space in the packed city with spires and columns holding up its high roof and lots of flowers and trees dotting the landscape.

The kids who until recently hadn't even ventured outside of Konoha were amazed at the size and beauty of the castle and spent time gawking at the murals and art work that filled the inside of the castle. Even their more experienced and traveled guardians were impressed and awed by the splendor of the place.

Coming down a long hallway the group stopped in front of a large wooden door that stood about as high as the main gates of Konoha. With a mighty heave the large four armed creatures that appeared to be guarding the door pushed and the door swung open letting the group catch a glimpse of the hall inside.

On each side of the long hall sat dozens of creatures representing all parts of the summons world, but what interested them the most as they walked down the center was the raised dais at the end with five seats currently filled by the lords of the summons. There was Lugia Lord of the air, Ursaring Lord of the Beasts, Rayquaza Lord of the dragons on the center podium representing that he was head of the ruling council for the time being, Regirock Lord of the Golems, and finally Giratina Lord of the Esper.

All other types and races were ruled by one of the five lords setting on the podium, with one of the lords being selected every five years to lead the entire government. Looking over the six humans standing in front of them Rayquaza opened his mighty mouth.

"Greetings Naruto Namikaze and welcome to our world."


End file.
